This time it's different
by Jaehero
Summary: Finally out of high school and into college or that's what Leon thought. After learning his brother Squall ran away he intends to find out what happened to him by becoming Squall. Add a few crazy friends, a cute blond everyone's crushing on, a jealous Ex, mischievous students and teachers with secrets. Things aren't as easy as he thought. Leon/Cloud, Riku/Sora, AkuRoku and more!
1. Chapter 1: It's Squall NOT Leon

Title: This time it's different

Chapter 1: It's Squall NOT Leon! *updated*

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. I kinda get lazy with it and end up making run-on sentences. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics!

**Spotlight thanks~**

E. Rayne- thank you so much I hope this makes it better! But if you see anything off to PM and thank you again-J

* * *

It's been nearly three hours since I left my hometown and finally arrived at Garden city on the bus. I was already bored, and lonely. Upon entrance of the city, I found it to be quite a wind down. No busy street walkers, no horns beeping every five seconds, but it did have neck-breakingly huge buildings. It was a quiet city, or so I thought but definitely nothing I was used to, but surely something I couldn't get used to.

The bus came to a stop and the driver gave a smile. "Welcome to Garden city, everyone please make sure you have all of your belongings, and enjoy the new school year." The middle aged driver says proudly.

The bus station was busy; of course it seemed like a normal thing in any place. As soon as the bus's doors opens people began going from one bus to the next, in a hurry to who knows where. I move out of my seat, then out the door ignoring the gasps, and swooning idiots in front of me. I bent down to grab my bags, and then put my headphones on. No matter where I went it was always like this; unwanted attention, and noise. After a few moments of peaceful walking I made it to the university. Not like I could miss the big sign reading: **GARDEN UNIVERSITY.**

The place was impressive; the buildings were silver and blue. They all look mostly made of glass and metal. It had a futuristic feel to it. A smirk starts forming on my face as I glaze around the huge campus. It was even better than I thought, no wonder Squall never wanted to leave. I quickly mask my excitement when a finger taps my shoulder firmly.

I turn to face an old man. "You lost?" he asks.

He wore a long sleeve navy blue shirt and pants to match. It was only 1pm but he looked very worn out. His wrinkled skin was covered in age spots here and there. To put it bluntly he looked tired, but his demeanor was far from it. His voice gave off an enthusiastic tone despite his appearance. Thanks to him clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, I was able to finally break free from staring, though a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm here for the placement test. Um...I'm lost." I tell him.

He taps his chin looking me up and down. "Ah, so you're one of the new students? I am headmaster Cid here to welcome you all…But where are the others?" he asks.

"I came alone."

After a brief silence, the man adjusts his glasses again. His stare so intense, I feel like my skin was crawling; now it was my turn to clear my throat, which I did. He simply scratches his head before putting his hand on my shoulder, to which I quickly but politely take off.

"Alright you've humored me, enough with the game Leonhart. I'm not switching any class of yours, that's not fair to the other students around here. Now follow me." He bellows.

I arch an eyebrow but keep quiet.

_Why not? Not like Squall's gonna meet me here._

I adjust the bag on my shoulder following the man. I notice the buildings getting even bigger than before. It seems every one of them was towering everything and one, as if they were ants. Some busy student's rush past on their electronic devices, or talking to one another. Making my way past the crowd, I feel a faint jealously and animosity toward them. But I shouldn't, and it's wrong, but I couldn't help it. As Cid kept talking, I turn to see a guy's reddish eyes clash with my own. He gave me a smirk as he disappeared into the crowd.

_What was that all about?_

I'd bump into the older man which causes him to gasp. "Ah! It's almost time to start the introductions for the New Year. We still need a new president and ever since Zell stepped down and all." I made my way to his side as he continued his rambles.

A loud bell sounds and everyone ran to an enormous building in the center of campus. The huge crowd separated me from the old man, and soon the grounds were empty.

_…Great._

* * *

I walk over to the nearest set of stairs which belonged to one of the smaller buildings, if that were even possible here. I sat down, dropped my bag, and leaned back. It was calm for those first few moments, and then a ball rolled over to me. It was blue and white not like anyone I've seen, and on cue a blond guy ran over stopping a good distance from me.

"Hey! Squall! I knew you'd be back! You mind kicking the ball over?" the blond yells.

He had short spikey hair, wore weird clothes, and was smiling like a child who was in a candy store. He starts doing stretches and pretending to kick something. I instantly stared back at him with such disbelief, he knew my big brother, so this guy couldn't be bad right?

"Hey, Earth to Squall? We're in the middle of a game here! Hey I know you should join us everyone will be so happy!" He yells.

The blond starts to hum as I stood, and soon got in a defensive stance probably to catch the ball.

I pick the ball up staring into it. "It's Leon" I mumble.

"WHAT?" he yells back.

I start to get a bit frustrated with the guys loudness, but I couldn't complain the whole campus is empty.

I roll my eyes as I throw the ball to his feet, he caught it of course. "I said my name is Leon, I'm Squall's little brother. Don't you notice the difference?" I ask.

My confidence fades as the guy's eyes went wide and he ran off. A dull throbbing of hurt in my chest starts to get stronger, and more potent, as a gentle breeze sweep through the area.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I sigh. "Great Leonhart your first chance at a new friend and you blow it."

_No use whining, he's gone so whatever I guess._

I took my headphones out again; ready to drown out the world once more. That was until I caught a glimpse of blond. But this time a black blur put me in a headlock, the unknown man squeezes me, till I threw him off.

The raven haired man began doing a dance on the ground. "I can't believe your back buddy! Finally I thought you were gonna miss senior year!" yells the raven haired man.

He gave a pout as Tidus ran over and whispers in his ear and soon after the dark haired man forms an "O" with his mouth. A few moments past and the black haired man finally got up and stuck a hand out to me, and I hesitantly shake it.

"Hey, So Tidus told me your Squall's younger brother?" The raven haired man asks.

So the blond guy's name was Tidus, the two wore matching grins and a knowing look. There's no way with their attitude, that they could ever befriend my brother. But there are many things that puzzle me about Squall. His secrecy and mysteriousness recently proves that.

Zack got super close causing me to jump back, he laughs. "You're new here huh?" the raven haired man asks.

"Why would you even ask if you know the answer?" I snap.

I let out a grunt to which both put on smiles, Tidus went off to get the weird ball while Zack took a seat and continues.

"I'm Zack a junior, Tidus is a sophomore! Nice to meet ya! So! I'm thinking we should all head to the auditorium. If I'm correct the old man should be done with his speech by now, and he's actually presenting the stuff for the new semester, and the freshman and other new students."

After I answer with silence, I had a full view of Zack's long black spikey hair bouncing about as he grabs me. I feel another hand assuming Tidus' tug me along; soon I realize the two were dragging me the direction of the auditorium.

_It wouldn't be too bad to make friends with my brothers friends._

I clear my throat and they look back at me. "So how do you two know my brother?" I ask.

His jaw drops as he gave me a look of disbelief. "Who doesn't? Everyone in school is after him, he has his own fan club and everything!" Tidus announces.

"He has his own fan club?" I mimic.

Zack nods furiously. "Speaking of which you guys look like twins. It would be easy to confuse you two." Zack says slowly.

"We are. It was getting a bit annoying to be confused for him. So I grew my hair but that didn't help much I see."

Zack switches the hand gripping me, right hand for his left soon he was facing me. "This school has a lot of them, I'm not surprised. But for Squall to have a brother that one is an exception! Whoa! Oh and be careful it was Tidus who found you, and not his fan club." Zack finishes his sentence with a shudder.

I try to capture everything the hyper man said, but only caught the end. A fan club huh? With that reaction, he's obviously had some issues with that. As did I, sometimes I would get suspended just for 'starting' riots in the schools. Why do others have to suffer because people are so dumb? I look to Tidus whose grin looks like it was super glued to his face.

I snap a finger at him, hopefully getting his attention. "Can you…I don't know turn down the happiness? It's getting a bit creepy" I say wanting to be nice to the hyper teen.

The blond only laughs, smiling more if that were possible. The other rolls his eyes at the display, and then stops me, while pushing us back a little. With the action Tidus followed suit, he made us take yet another step back. A few moments later, three older looking men walk into the court yard. The first had long silver hair pulled into a pony tail with black glasses on, and wore a black and white suit. From his looks he was an intellectual of high class.

He stops looking behind himself. "Looks like the coast is clear." he announces.

A second man with short blond hair emerges dragging his feet along. He had a scar across his face; it looked like a mirror of my own. I had gotten mine from an accident thanks to a swing set and Squall. I wonder where this man had gotten his. I unconsciously ran a finger across it, and continue to examine him. He wore a black suit as well but had a white trench coat over it. To tell the truth he didn't really look rude, but the moment he gave a smirk, I knew that was a lie.

The blond gave a snort and rolls his eyes. "What are your panties in a bunch for? We knew it would be clear; the announcements have started...wonder if that boy came back? It would sure be a dull year if he didn't...I bet-" the blond yawns not caring to finish his sentence.

The silver haired man only gives a light glare before turning away from him with a "humph." the two were on different wave lengths which confused me. How could they even stand being next to each other? I look to Zack and Tidus for a second; I had a change of heart. I guess you can get use to people with time...It must have taken a looong time.

A raspy laugh comes from the side building, he soon joins them. He was the last of their group, he also looks the oldest. He had raven black hair, and a red headband keeping the wild hair out of his face. Which the hair was an understatement, the man looked wild himself. He was on a college campus…with shorts, accessories, no shirt on, and a huge tattoo covering his torso.

"We all know he doesn't have the balls to go. He'll be back...he knows we know, he can't leave." The wild man began chuckle.

That must have pissed the silver haired man off, because he was gritting his teeth. "He knows too you fool!" the silver haired man spat.

Tidus made a disgusted face, a change which surprised me. I was nearly getting use to the dumb happy looks. The older one burst out laughing yet again, as the other two smirks and starts to walk away. I had obviously missed something there; the exchange was quick and definitely strange. Three men that looked like they would have nothing to do with each other, just happen to be taking a walk together?

_This place is weird._

Zack let out a huge breath of air, and the two resume dragging me out and heading back to the auditorium.

I tug on my arm getting Zack's attention. "Can I ask what that was about?"

Zack throws me an 'are you kidding me?' look. "They're the three who got your brother to run away from this place. Why do you think I was so happy I saw you earlier? Squall's been putting up with their crap for years, this year he said he would leave, he said he wouldn't come back. Each one of them has a bad record with us...even though they are professors." Zack sighed.

I froze for a second, my heart thumping slowly as I pulled the two to a stop.

"Squall ran away?" I ask.

Tidus rubs the back of his neck and gives me a puppy dog look. "It must be hard for you, even after everything. You must have thought he was kidding as well?"

I ignore the gentleness of his voice feeling betrayed. "Wait what, why did you tell me sooner? I didn't know anything about this, Squall's gone?"

Zack raises an eyebrow. "Wait you don't know? He's your brother why wouldn't tell you?" he asks, making my world crash with simple words.

"Why wouldn't he? Your family…family looks out for family. I wish I could say that but it isn't true." he says sadly while he gives me a sad almost pained look then sighs.

"I'm kinda thinking the same thing right now." I mumble.

I thought about it, but came up with nothing. Come to think of it I haven't spoken to him in years. In fact the last time we had a talk was when he became a freshmen; that was three years ago. I knew he loved the place but I never knew he was being bullied, and by teachers too! Why didn't anyone ask for help? Why didn't he tell me? I feel my skin boil, a bit sick at the new knowledge. What was Squall so afraid of telling that he wouldn't let anyone know?

I took a deep breath alternating looks between the two. "If they are teachers we can just report them and problem solved show me the way, I'll follow." I state as I starts to walk away.

Zack did a double take and starts making wild gestures. "This is college, what good would telling on them do? These teachers have been here longer then we have been alive. Squall already tried all that stuff and nothing's happened. If you were to try, I know they would have a plan of retaliation." Zack's words stops me when I turn back he wore a frustrated look.

I scratch my head and stare at him. "What do you know?" I ask.

"Nothing…I don't know anything that would want to make him leave." Zack huffs in defeat.

I let out a frustrated noise and glare. "I'm getting nowhere with you, at least do know who are they? Do you know what they did to him?"

Tidus finally jumps in rubbing his arm. "Sorry bud, like we said, we don't know." He mumbles.

"Aren't you his friends? How the hell don't you know?" I snap.

Zack balls his fist looking down. "Our relationship with Squall is complicated. We had a few classes and spoke a few times but it never went past that." He rakes his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"What you mean to say is you're not even Squall's friends." I add.

The raven haired man seemed to take offense to that. I was expecting a comeback but he only looked away as Tidus pulled us to the side. I wanted to walk away but I didn't, I wanted to know what happened. Zack signals Tidus to go keep watch, and within seconds; Zack and I were alone.

I rub my temples taking a seat on the ground. "So you're telling me you don't know anything? That sounds pretty funny to me. Why worry if you don't know anything?"

Zack was on edge; he wanted to reveal something, he also wanted to hide something. "I can tell you what I overheard." he pleads giving me determined eyes.

"I don't listen to gossip that's just the truth butchered." I snort.

"I heard this from your brother himself. You can decide for yourself if it's valuable information or not. You know what fine; you can hear it from his mouth then." Zack pulls out a cellphone.

It was sort of on the beat up side. It definitely looks like it was in places it had no business in. With a few clicks and finger swipes he hums in victory. He clicks a message then passes me the phone which I put to my ear. At first I heard rumbling and static but surely a voice starts to become clearer.

_"Riku…I can't do this, I have to go. I can't be here anymore."_

It had been so long since I had heard my brother's voice, it was almost like it was a strangers. This voice was definitely my big brother's, of course it was; it sounded like my own.

_"W-what are you saying man? Don't say stuff like that, it's gonna be our last year."_

_"Those things are precious to me, how could I let him take them?" _Squall yells.

The phone starts too static then stops._ "Take what, who did?" _The other person asked in confusion.

_"Those three professors, they had no reason. Everything's in there…my-dian #sf"_

_His what?_

I look to Zack slightly removing the phone from my ear. He only shook his head placing the phone back on my ear. As the static and rumbles clears up once again and I could make the voices out.

_"It's not done yet it'll start to make sense soon. Maybe you'll know what he's talking about." _Squall says in a sarcastic tone.

_"You're really gonna go with this? I don't believe you Squall, not for a damn diary!"_

_"It's more than a diary, it's my life and if they have it he will expose it."_

_"I'll help you get it back then."_

_"You know the rule here Riku; your acceptance will be on the line. That is far worse than anything I have in there; I don't want to put my friend in danger. Let's just forget about it, I can start over someplace new."_

_"I don't care about that! I just don't want you to leave this place, j-just cool down man it'll be alright." Riku sputters._

_"Like there's gonna be a happy ending for you losers! haha!" another voice butts in._

_"waht slfjns $sl...-zifnzkiso#$z;dfm! Squall's already lnkfzp^&#!"_

_"So you're gonna runaway? ksdebi#awu? cowards." another voice interlopes._

_Too many voices at once, what the heck is happening?_

A few chairs scoot out and the phone sounds like it was being wrestled for. There were yells every few seconds and thuds, most likely a fight. It got really quiet, and then I could hear faint whimpers in the background and a light gasp.

_"This happened because of me! I did this- ldsfi#% Squall!"_

Zack snatches his phone away cutting it off trembling just a bit. It was confusing and I didn't understand what happened toward the end. He let out a deep sigh and looks at me waiting for my response. At first nothing came out, I was stunned. My brother the guy who has a heart of ice; broken so easily for a diary? I took the cellphone and only giving it a lingering stare then I look at Zack.

"What's with all those voices?" I ask.

Zack shakes head. "I don't know I assume they were in an open room and people just let themselves in." he replies with a shrug.

"I'm not gonna ask why this is on your phone but good job getting this taped. This is perfect evidence, Let me borrow this and I'll get his stuff back."

He lets out a loud 'Ha' as he circles me "Good luck trying to get something back that's not yours here. Theirs a policy that forbids asking for other people's property, it's considered stealing." He came to a stop eyeing the ground.

"That's bull shit! Not even with this I can't get his damn diary?"

"Weren't you listening, in the recording he claims his diary already gone. So that didn't even when his diary was taken they would debate that with ease. And about you just asking for it, it's still considered stealing." Zack grits out.

I roll my eyes, sick of the run around. "And I'm guessing you have proof on that?"

To my surprise he grins. "Yes I do in fact; it's been the rule here since they made the place like centuries ago. Apparently something happened years ago when Cosmos was Head Advisor."

"Not Cid? Who's Cosmos? What happened?" I ask.

Zack grimaces and takes a long shaky breath. "A sister got her siblings phone, the younger one was so curious and decided she needed to know. She felt her sister was blowing whatever was in the phone out of proportion. But the older one thought different, the two fought and chased until they were on the roof. They fell and boom, after that Cid was appointed. As for Cosmos she was imprisoned for releasing the item that caused the death." The room went silent for a minute.

I nod to myself before deicide to speak up. "Well that's proof I can't do anything right there."

Zack made a frustrated noise but calms himself down. At this point He was just pissing me off. He was running me in circles and I didn't know how much more I could take. He took his backpack off, then pulls out a few papers showing them to me. There was in his hand Squall's acceptance letter, application and transcripts along with a written bio.

I raise an eyebrow at the papers, and then I gave him a curious look. "Why do you have this stuff?" I ask.

He took a deep breath advancing toward me. "That's not the point; kick my ass later if you want. I just wanted to show you proof."

I look at the papers scanning through each page. I found my mother's name, father and even my uncle Laguna's. He was right I was nowhere to be found on the papers.

"Squall never told anyone about you. Not even on his college application does it say anything about a sibling. Hell his birth certificate doesn't even declare he has a twin. His things are here too…in his dorm. Whatever was in that diary was that powerful to just make him up and leave everything?" Zack informs.

"This seems too convenient to me" I snort.

"Maybe it was for him...maybe he knew he would need you."

I stretch a bit feeling my muscles tightening from the tenseness. "Whatever let's get go finish this facade. I just need to ask the teachers to give it back right?" I yawn.

The raven haired man began to pout. "Squall-"

I twitch throwing a glare at him. "Leon" I grit out.

"Ok Leon you're moving way to fast, just listen for a second. Only the teacher who took the item can release it and in Squall's case he says teachers. You wouldn't even know who to ask."

"Neither do you." I retort.

He threw his hands in the air. "But Squall does!" with a sigh he calls Tidus back in.

"Listen you don't have to even pretend for long, all you're doing is taking his place till you get his diary back. You won't be affected by anything they say so it'll be easy for you rather then Squall." Zack implies as Tidus finally makes it back.

I tilt my head at him. "What are you saying?" I say in a low voice.

"That you could be Squall, You can fix this whole mess and things will be back normal!" Zack encourages with a gleam in his eyes.

My eyes widen as I step back. "He's a grown man and it's really not my problem. I don't understand why you care so much." I growl.

"Listen I just told you because I thought YOU would care. I was wrong I see, your just gonna give up too?" Zack scuffs getting ready to go but I stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

I snatch my brother's papers from him as he gave a laugh of disbelief. I put them in the bag, slowly giving my eyes a chance to catch a glimpse of one. It was my brother's acceptance photo he looked so happy. A peace of me broke a bit; he was my brother after all. Even if we never talk, even though you didn't say anything Squall. Maybe there was something in that book I need to know as well. Like why we haven't had contact for over three years. if I fix this up he'll start to open up to me more.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

He smacks his lips and looks back at me. "Why waste my breath?" Zack retorts.

"Because I think that's something Squall would do."

Zack's face nearly splits as he and Tidus let out an excited yell. I cover my ears giving them a glare. Tidus shoved a few papers at me all the papers and a map of the campus.

_I guess I benefit from this, not like I can't understand Zack anyway._

I did a mental recap of what I did know. Squall's diary was taken by teachers and he needed permission from each teacher to get it back. I can't get it back due to the most asinine rule I ever heard. Whatever is in that diary is so confidential he rather just skipped town altogether since he couldn't get it back. As dumb as that sounds he really did take off. Squall left all his information here and I'm not addressed in any letter, form, or way. I haven't even been listed in the registry yet since I haven't taken my placement test.

"So who are the teachers?" I ask.

Zack looks up at the ceiling a bit humming. "Well I can say those teachers we dodged earlier are main suspects. Sephiroth's the silver haired one. Seifer the blond and the dark haired one is-"

"Jecht he's my…dad, father, my old man." Tidus adds in cutting Zack off.

I nod my head slowly before I turn my gaze to Tidus. "Why can't you tell you dad to just give it back?"

Tidus puts his head down "Me and my dad aren't on speaking terms…because of him my mom isn't here." His eyes water up nearly spilling out as he sniffs loudly.

Tidus sure knew how to make someone feel like an ass. Zack shuns him, and to my disbelief the blonde's sadness is instantly cured. The frown was replaced with his trademark grin.

"Where can I find the guy in the voice recording?" I ask.

We sat there for a few moments and a thought crosses my mind. If Squall is gone and we look the same I could take his place. Then I'd find out what was wrong. Then I'd just be doing what Zack said in the beginning, there was no way around that fact. Because no matter how hard I thought about it, it was the only logical thing I could do. I knew they wanted to help but this is something I should handle myself.

_Squall you owe me for this._

"Listen only you guys have seen me so far and know I'm not Squall." the duo glances at each other with a grin.

"Listen...I'm gonna pretend to be my brother. It's not because you want me too it's for Squall. I'll make sure to find a way to get his stuff back and find out why they took it!" I growl lowly.

Zack fist pumps the air. "We're gonna help you too! I'm not missing a chance to get Sephiroth back." Zack encourages.

Tidus grins and gave me a hug. "I'll take care of my old man; I can't sit back and do nothing for another year."

I look down at Tidus, he slowly backs off. "So you wanted payback? My brother's misfortune was a perfect way to fit in, is that it?" I ask feeling a bit ticked off.

His eyes went wide as he gapes. "What the hell? Don't put words in our mouth! Maybe it seems that way but they really is all for Squall" Tidus yells tears starting to form again.

I groan trying to ignore the blond. "Sorry but in this type of situation how am I supposed to trust anyone?"

I took the phone out of my pocket reconsidering the whole thing. I was giving in so easily. But the curiosity of not knowing what happened was eating away at me. Zack being adamant once again grabs the phone and plays the message over. Once it finished I felt a bit more in tune to their plan. When I tried to return the phone he pushes it back giving me a smile.

"Keep it if you're gonna lose motivation so easily. We don't have anything to hide, but your brother did." Zack says giving me a hesitant look.

I rub the back of my neck. "Sorry."

"It's Ok Le-Squall! But wait Zack something's not right about him."

It didn't take the girly squeals from the duo to tell me they we're up to something. Zack and Tidus force me into a nearby building, dragging me down the hall till we reached an empty room. Tidus began searching violently around the room, after pulling out a few drawers he reached in pulling out a pair of scissors. My eyes widening in horror as my hand grasp my chocolate locks. They wouldn't dare think of doing that.

"Hey you were the one we suggested it, Squall's hair is pretty short you know." Tidus informs.

I stop Zack, trying to search for any signs him being dubious or reason to distrust him. I couldn't his face full of hope, determination and a hint of hindrance. But there was no sign of trickery. He had showed me the proof, he had wanted to help, and I didn't want my brother to suffer. I slowly released my hair giving him a nod. Seeing Tidus clumsily flip the scissors and snip at the air, Zack cradles his own long black spikes.

"Maybe I should do it; I was forced into Miss Ashe's cosmetology class." Zack says while he gently grabs the scissors from Tidus

I gave him a look, and he rolled his eyes, as I reluctantly let him cut through the thick locks. After a few more moments Tidus finds a broom, and starts to sweeps away the hair and trashing it.

_This is horrible, why would I let them do this. Breathe Leon, breathe it's for Squall's sake!_

Tidus beams as he admires Zack's handiwork. "He looks just like him now!" the blond exclaims.

"It helps that I do know what I'm doing Tidy-Widy"

Tidus sticks his tongue out at Zack and we all pitch in to help finish picking everything up. After deciding we cleaned the place up we all heading to our destination, hopefully with no more distractions.

* * *

The door opens with a tug from Tidus, everyone inside giving me the unwanted eyes and silence. Meekly I walk around and spot a silver haired guy, he mouths 'over here' at me and I decide; better than nothing.

"Late as usual Zack and Tidus I hope you won't cause anymore interruptions. There are consequences for students who can't behave." Cid warns.

"We promise!" they yell back.

_He must have not seen me come in with them._

The two threw the older man a quick grin as they quickly disappeared within the crowded room. As I got closer the silver haired guy extends out a hand, he beckons for me to take a seat which I did. Then he shot me a sideways glance while passing a pamphlet.

The silver hair youth folds his arms behind his back. "Geez what took so long for you to find me? You almost had me going when you said you weren't coming back, I was really sad."

"OH…sorry about that, I changed my mind; it was pretty dumb for me to say that." I yawn.

"No big, but learn to let someone in on the revelation. Somewhere deep inside I knew you weren't going to do that. I'm glad you got over that thing, now we can focus on bigger things right? It's hard to believe we're seniors." He gave a light snort as he laughs.

_Squall you told that to everyone but me._

"So, I see you do like to jump in and out of cliques Squall. You impress me if you can't stand Yuffie how the heck are you putting up with them" he asks pointing to Tidus and Zack.

"...It's the final year, decided I'd do something out of character right? Besides they are more fun than they look."

He turns, his eyebrow arching with the movement. "Maybe I should get to know them too then, well?" he asks.

"Well, what?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to say welcome back, hi or anything? We've been friend for three years and you're gonna be cold to me the last one?" he pouts.

The silver haired guy lazily looks around the stage, and pretends as if he was on the elder on the stage. After a five minutes into the lecture. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

_This is Squall's friend. I don't want him to lose any close friends by being suspicious. This guy might be able to help me find the connection between Squall, and those three guys. Maybe he can help me find Riku, but I don't even know his name. What should I say?_

"Fine, hey ready to-lets have fun this year?" I finish embarrassed.

There was a brief silence between us, and then we both let out a snort, trying to hold the laughter in. "Um…should I ask about the sarcasm? I can see Rinoa, heck even Yuffie, but me!? I'm your best bud" he whispers in a harsh but playful tone.

"Sorry I didn't expect to say that stuff either. How about I make it up for you and tattoo your name on my arm?" I suggest.

_Hopefully he'll fall for it._

I slightly saw them trying to catch a glimpse of the right of the stage. Most likely someone he knew was coming out soon.

"Are you really Squall?" He asks with a serious face.

I roll my eyes at him trying to play the role. "Who else am I?" I ask.

"Yup that's the Squall I know. But if your serious, you don't have to worry about putting Riku's awesome on your arm, you can just tattoo my face on your back." he says laughing a bit.

_So he's Riku!_

"I think I will stay ink free after that idea…Riku. So about last year I-"

A loud buzz of the microphone gets our attention. Shyly a blushing blond boy walks onto the stage. My heart stops, my mouth dries and our eyes lock or so I thought. He began to look all around the room.

_He's cute._

All these feelings I shun people for over using, or for that matter even expressing about me. I felt them digging and ripping into me to surface and pour out. But I have the right don't I? After being harassed all these years over feelings of others, I have to right to pursue my own.

_What am I thinking? Squall comes first._

The shy blond fixes the microphone with the headmasters help. He backs away slowly scratching his head earning swooning and aww's from the cute pose. He turns his back away from the crowd, probably hiding his embarrassment. A few moments later the headmaster gives a big grin and calls him over. He turns around to look up at the crowds of people, face flushed, and biting his bottom lip. I felt waves of emotion swirl around in my mind. I was trying hard for them not to reach other places. Squall comes first...Right?

"S-sorry I'm Cloud strife, a sophomore and I am running for Class Vice president thank you. I-I will now read the new students list." he mumbles softly.

_This is college why are there class representatives?_

Girly giggles full the room instantly. I briefly look around at the other students. They nearly had hearts in their eyes, a ping of jealously started to flare inside of me. I had half the mind to tell them to shut up, that's if the headmasters hand hadn't slapped against the podium.

"That's enough young ladies! You can finish now." Cid commands.

Riku snaps a finger in front of my face and I turn giving him a miffed look.

"Don't put on your ice prince act with me, I'm still here Leonhart." he gives an innocent look after I glare at him.

"Finally I have your attention. I know that there is a part in you that thinks that Strife kid only gets cuter. It's like every time I see him. Only thing that sucks is there's not a person in this room who isn't after him." Riku swoons; with a glint in his eyes.

I lick my suddenly dry lips. "I can see why." I breathe out.

"Sure you do...everyone knows Tidus and Zack and well you of course aren't after him."

"Me? Y-yeah of course! I'm not, of course I wouldn't. What about you then? You just don't know a lot about a person for no reason right?" I ask hoping to get a scandalized look.

The statement was instead answered with a smirk and an even bigger glint in his eyes. I unconsciously alternate looks between the silver haired youth, and the blond beauty.

"I did say there's not a person in this room who isn't after him. In fact I was thinking of asking him-"

Quickly I decide to take action, not wanting to drag my charade out. That and there was no way I could play the straight guy while we were on a subject about a really cute one.

"That's nice and all but I don't have time for this, Riku I really need to ask you something." I stated firmly.

"What's gotten into you?" he asks with a look of confusion on his face.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I look away. "Ah, sorry it was nothing, just tired!" I reply quickly.

_Oh that's right I have to stop being so pushy._

"We'll it's been fun, I really am glad to see you Squall" he yawns as I give a light growl.

"It's Leo-Ah!" I quickly cover my mouth.

_I almost blew my own cover! That's right I'm Squall NOT Leon._

By the time I look back up Riku was gone. Obviously knowing Cloud was done and that meant Cid talking…again. The crowd on stage disappeared and despite his protests the rest of the auditorium. The doors opened, and the students stormed out. Some were happy, and others tired, and more were mopping and already hating the new school year.

* * *

Next time-Chapter 2-1 Laguna: It's a rainy day in garden, must be love or something. At Laguna's house it's a race for love and the thrill of the ride!


	2. Chapter 2-1: Laguna

Title: This time it's different *updated*

Chapter 2.1: Laguna.

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. I kinda get lazy with it and end up making run-on sentences. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics!

* * *

I yawn as I pull back the covers, knowing I had gotten nothing done yesterday. No schedule, or books let alone my classroom. Just as I was thinking everything would be better, on cue the sound of thunder echoed through the room. So it's raining that doesn't mean it'll be bad out I was proved wrong as the window emitted a flash. With a sigh I make my way over to the closet choosing to switch my clothing up a bit seeing the rain.

"Here it is, day two." I sigh

There were no classes today it was a type of repetitive thing for their college. Introduce the students and faculty and take the day off before you hate it all. Even though the campus was pretty much deserted, I knew something was opened. Then I could find people and hopefully get Squall's class schedule. If I was to be Squall, I have to actually be quicker about things and not think so much. I grab a plain slightly tight fitting tee, black jeans, and my accessories; then made my way to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later fully dressed and clean I head downstairs. The aroma of food assaults my noise. It's strange because mom never makes breakfast anymore. Maybe dad finally begged her too for once. When I hit the final step I had to suppress a yelp. Ocean blue eyes were staring into my own stormy ones.

_Uncle Laguna? Oh right this is Garden._

He had model guns and other weapons just about everywhere. The tanned walls and multicolored design popped out. It was a big change from the plain white walls in my parents' house. It was a harsh reminder as well that this isn't Balamb; it was Garden. It's not home; I never thought I'd miss home just in a day.

Laguna yawns loudly. "Are you coming downstairs or what kid, one more step go, go!" he grins.

I didn't answer him my eyes just keep wondering. He began playfully tapping his feet and blowing a few strands of hair out of his face. After giving in to his blank stare I notice something that makes me chuckle.

"No overalls today?" I ask.

He was dressed in a blue jacket on top of a white tee shirt, denim pants and red wrist bands on. It was a change from how I saw him as a child. He would brag about how many pairs he had of the oh so hip overalls. He said the only reason he stopped wearing the things was because, they stopped making them. An unexpected trip to the store proved that wrong.

I snort as made my way back up the stairs to pack up some more stuff for whatever dorm Zack was talking about.

"Oh ha-ha, that's so very funny! Just to let you know, Leon loves my sense of style." Laguna yells to me.

_I only said that weird stuff looked cool because you forced me too!_

"Hello? Squall did you hear me?" he slightly yells.

"No can you r-repeat that?" I stutter suddenly.

"I said I'll give you a r-ride." he mocks.

Hearing Squall's name was an easy way to snap me awake. Even though I knew I was playing the part, every time I heard someone call him. I couldn't shake the shock of them being pulled into my deception. I didn't think it would be so easy to become Squall. Laguna came in the room hands quick to touch and poke at Squall's things. I was even more surprised at uncle Laguna. How can he not tell the difference between me and Squall? I pull him towards the door as I raise a brow as he grins.

"…Whatever."

I follow him downstairs and through the halls. My steps slow down as I looked at the pictures that were hanging. There was Squall, Laguna and my dad in one. On the opposite wall Mom, Raine and me in another. There were so many, from baby pictures, to High school pictures of everyone.

_I didn't even know we had photographs._

We both had gone into the kitchen, nothing was burnt or smoking. My confused look was enough for Laguna to figure out; I wanted to know where the food came from. I knew he couldn't cook and we took pictures as proof! The older man only rolled his eyes presenting a cookbook and grinning.

Laguna rolls his eyes taking a seat. "I do know how to read and follow directions you know." He put up three fingers. "I even entered a few cooking contest and got first place three times!"

"Make believe doesn't count Laguna" I joke.

"Let's eat, it won't kill you or half the town would be dead." He finishes grimly.

_You say that but I know the true horror of your cooking._

At first ignoring his puppy eyed looks were easy. Then he starts throwing in what 'Leon' would do. 'Leon' wouldn't eat your cooking because he knows it sucks. But Squall would give it a try right? I gave up because he's right, I'm not supposed to be Leon, I'm supposed to be Squall. After sitting down at the table he beamed. Grabbing utensils and a plate and filling it up with nearly everything on the table. Taking a fork and picking up a bit of potatoes, I hesitantly take a bite surprised. It was good, it was really good.

I turn to see the man giving a grin big enough to make Tidus jealous. "I told you! You shouldn't doubt people, I mean you brother likes it how could you not? Speaking of which, is he coming to Garden?" he asks.

I finish shoveling down all the food, chewing the last bite slowly as I thought of a response. I could tell him never or maybe I decided to switch schools? As I pondered the possible excuses, he began to pick up around me and grabbed the keys to his blue minivan.

Laguna turns to me with concerned eyes. "Don't think too hard, I know it's your second day." I smile and shake my day, silently agreeing.

He took my empty plate and pats my shoulder as I got up to follow him outside and into the car. The old machine roared to life and we took off, headed for the university. It was quiet, something I was hopeful for, but for some reason it was the last thing I wanted. I decided to break the silence, maybe Laguna knows something about Squall wanting to leave.

"It seems pretty empty at your place." I mumble.

He sighs and tilts his head. "Yeah we'll you and what's his face stopped hanging out there and Raine's gone." He clears his throat loudly.

I nod my head slowly trying to figure which topic to tackle first. Find out who what's his face is or what's going on with aunt Raine. With a deep sigh I figure he was gonna answer on his own so I just sat back and listened.

"You liked the food right?" He asks.

I nod my head slowly. "Yeah it was ok I guess."

He smiles as lets out a drawn laugh. "I'm happy for that you know, Raine taught me everything she knew before she passed." He informs.

I feel my insides freeze and my throat dry for a second as I try to remain calm.

_Aunt Raine died? Why didn't they tell us!?_

"w-what happened to her again? I mean how would I say it to Leon?" I sputter.

"Leon wouldn't be able to handle it I'll let him know when I'm ready. He was the more sensitive of you two so I know it'll be hard on him…I still couldn't tell your father. I bet you think I'm a coward huh?" he asks.

I saw his hands shake on the steering wheel slightly as he redeems himself. He began to force a smile on his face and keeps his sight forward. It feels like I was in a different world. I always knew people had their secrets but not Laguna! My anger becomes pity as I looked to the defeated man. He really wasn't hiding anything; the situation is what took a toll on him. He was afraid of what he might say, so he'd rather keep it to himself.

_Was that how you felt as well Squall?_

"No one can replace her Squall, I know you keep saying move on but there's no one else." Laguna says; his voice shaky.

I decide to end the conversation there. I was already confused and felt a bit betrayed, why didn't they tell us? I didn't dig into it anymore, the ride was pretty quiet.

* * *

Even still the air was thick and Laguna tried not to make eye contact with me. Of course he wasn't good at that so we caught a glimpse of each other's eyes. He gave a grin reaching over and lightly hits my shoulder. We laughed at the action; the tension soon fading and the moment peaceful. That was until some teenage punk pulls up next to us honking the horn repeatedly.

_What a prick._

"Kids are getting irritating as the years go by. You'd think this were middle school or something" I mumble.

Outside the van, a pale finger points, Laguna caught the action. A young man wearing smirk was calling Laguna out to race. But my uncle is smarter than some dumb kid, wanting to ruin their car. Getting a better view of the guy, He looked young but older than me. The rowdy teen driver turns his dark brown eyes toward the woman in the passenger seat, the others eyes widen, ready to yell. But before I could see what happened next the car took off in a flash.

"If it's a race they want it's a race they get!" Laguna exclaims.

_Please don't tell me you're dumb enough to go along with this!_

The sound of screeching tires echoes down the empty streets. As if that wasn't enough the kid booms his pop music trying to trigger Laguna to play his own. Which the idiot did; the heavy metal music blasted through the van, the music silences the rain beating down on it. The driver makes a hard turn, tires popping in and out of Potholes causing the van to shake. Our vehicle was doing the same as we followed. It was no surprise the van had not so gently been tossing us about. A hard turn into a puddle splashes back on the offending van. A few moments later the younger man rolls down his window with a smirk.

"You're pretty good old man! But don't tell me you can't keep up? I'm just getting started" The teen taunts.

With no reply Laguna switches gears and took off. Minutes later after he finally checks his rear view mirror, and sees no trace of the other car, He finally slows down, our eyes clashes with a sign. It read: Welcome to Crescent Town.

"So, Squall it may seem like I took us pretty far. Think of it this way, at least you don't have to go to your first class right?"

For a second I went numb, then it didn't take long to feel my blood boil, and after I blacked out. When I calmed down I saw my uncle was sporting a grin, and a black eye. I really need to learn to control myself. Squall wouldn't do that! I mumbled a sorry which went unnoticed as Laguna kept talking on and on about something. Thirty minutes later when we could recognize the roads that punk's car showed up again.

"Please tell me you're not?" I grit out. "LAGUNA DON'T YOU DARE!"

He pouts putting the car in gear. "I'm not, I just want him to recognize who the winner was in this race then we leave. I promise" he whines.

I sigh as well finally park. "I don't even think they notice us here."

To our surprise the driver and passenger had switched. The woman caught sight of us and she wipes the stray long brown hair from her jawline, also damped from the rain, but had begun to dry. She wore a pouty face while unconsciously wiping her dark pink and purple dress. Although calm on the outside she was indeed getting ready to give a lecture. The guy wore a puppy-eyed look obviously knowing what's coming next. After he hung his head in shame the woman made her way over to us. I look to Laguna holding back a laugh. He looks like a love struck fool. After a few taps on the window he anxiously rolls it down giving a loud 'HI' causing the woman to wince then give a giggle.

"I've never been greet like that before. Oh dear are you alright your eyes a bit-" Laguna laughs loud cutting her off by nervousness.

"Sorry I j-just…I'm Laguna! My eyes fine happens all the time! This is my nephew Squall A-and my names Laguna nice to meet you!" He nearly yells.

She nods her head while a few more giggles spill out. She signals for the young man to come out and join us. Which he reluctantly does, he bows his head in shame to Laguna's delight.

"I am Ifana and this is my daughter Jessie." The brown haired woman smiles at us.

We both nearly choke as we did a double take. Her baggy clothes and her deep voice said otherwise! But seeing Jessie closer, some parts did appear bigger…much bigger. Jessie tries I bargain but Ifana only kept her hard gaze ahead.

"So it's just you two out here huh? I-I don't think your husband would like that you stopped and talk to strange men. I-I mean I'm not strange or anything!" he stutters.

Jessie puts on an angry face before thinking hard and then looks to her mother. Who only gives a sad smile and gently taps Jessie on the shoulder. Laguna gives me a confused look to which I shrug. Maybe he said something that he shouldn't have. But it's Laguna; he's always saying things he shouldn't.

"I'm sorry but-"Ifana starts talking but stops.

"My dad's dead!" Jessie nearly yells retreating to their car.

The woman only sighs not impressed by the childish display. It's probably been some time since it happened but the daughter hasn't moved on. Ifana apologies, to which Laguna only shake a dismissive hand and smiles at her. The two share an unspoken moment which lasts until I clear my throat. I may have missed one class but not another one! I still need my schedule!

"I feel bad for bringing that up I didn't mean to make you guys sad or anything…I know how about dinner, doesn't have to be today b-but whenever you're ready?" Laguna nearly begs.

Ifana waits it out for a while before she nods an ok. Laguna writes the address and a number down handing it to her. She rips a piece of the paper off taking the pen and writing her own down. With a smile Laguna anxiously takes it, she returns the smile.

"Mother you can make kissy faces later, Terra hasn't given me my lesson plans yet." Jessie slightly yells with an annoyed voice.

A blush vivid on both their faces, as Ifana made her way back to her car getting in pointing the opposite way. Her concentrated expression only makes Jessie huff. After we wave a goodbye; they end up doing a U-turn. Soon we also make our way down the road and toward campus.

"Your hormones speak louder than your ways. What happened to no one can replace her?" I mock.

"Your right what have I done! Oh Raine forgive me!" Laguna yells dramatically.

I forgot how much of a drama queen he is. The rest of the car ride was spent with stories I could care less to hear, some I wish I never heard. Fifteen minutes later we pull up to the campus.

* * *

"Remember if you ever need a place to stay just slip over. You know where the key is."

I jolt a bit. "Uh…where would that be?" I asked dumbfounded.

"In the same spot it's always in of course."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Which is?" I ask.

"It's under the pot at the backdoor. Squall are you sure you need to be here?"

I open the door to the van. "I'm fine just foggy memory wait here I'll be right I'll be right back" I reply quickly.

I slowly get out the door continuing down the street. I spent the night in town with my uncle Laguna. That was enough to make me run back to the campus, and find out why I haven't gotten my dorm room or anything yet. Anything was better than listening to Laguna's crazy stories. Twenty mins later after being soaked by a sudden down pour of rain I return with a scowl on my face.

"What happened to you Squally-wally?"

"Don't call me that."

The van remains silent and felt empty just like the college grounds. After several uncomfortable moments of his stare, I sent him a glare.

"Stop it!" I snap.

"What? I just want to know what's wrong, it's not a crime." He said in soft mumbles while running his finger in circles on the steering wheel.

"The schools closed which mean the office is closed which means I came out here for no reason." I sigh as I ran a hand through my hair.

He barked out a laugh startling me a bit. Before I could react to do anything else he turned grin on his face and eye in dire need of attention. I put my head down ignoring the cackles. Finally he had his fill of laughter he started the van back up and drove back home. We pulled into the drive way and like a teenage girl he run to the phone dialing Ifana's number and flopped on the couch. I took a seat next to him flipping it on a random show trying to immerse myself in it.

"It went to Voicemail? She hates me! Squall what should I do?" Laguna whines.

"Just because the call goes to voicemail doesn't mean she's avoiding your call. We just meet her forty-five minutes ago?" I inform him.

"I guess I could try again…"

Ten calls later Laguna went into full drama queen mode. He was even thrown in some water works with the act. I had long stopped watching the show and was on the verge of giving his other eye a jab. I took the phone from him and dialed the number myself.

"Jessie why'd you hide my phone again, Goodness is there someone on the line? This is Ifana my I ask whose calling? Hello?" her voice was sweet and gentle.

My anger fades within seconds as I let out a sigh. I pass the phone to the giddy man next to me. Seeing him so happy made me forget my previous feelings. I like seeing my family happy, no wonder I accepted helping Squall so easily. Trying to get a little closer to the conversation and Laguna went red pushing me away which made persist more. Soon he ran into the other room and locked the door. I laugh for a bit then I got up, and left.

_Maybe it was because I was so nosy that I want to help. Either way I couldn't wait to get that diary back. Maybe Squall would return if he knew it was back in safe hands._

* * *

Next time- Chapter 2-2 Course corrector: it's time to endure some campus life, and of course find those three suspects. If Leon's gonna find these teachers, and have a good reason to talk to them. He'll need to enroll in their classes. With the help of some tech savvy girls, and a certain somebody on campus it shouldn't be a problem.


	3. Chapter 2-2: Course Corrector

Title: This time it's different

Chapter 2-2: Course Corrector! *updated*

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. I kinda get lazy with it and end up making run-on sentences. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics!

* * *

Laguna had dropped me off early as he had a 'friend' coming over. Today was my first day three classes had already passed. I couldn't find anyone on the campus, Zack had told me to find the library he had people expecting me. They were to switch my classes before it was finalized in the system. In return I would have a better chance at observing those three teachers. But I only had four hours to do all that, which wasn't bad if I knew where to go. It was deserted telling me; there must be something going on. I was confused by the campus map and the fact I didn't have a guide only worsen my problems. Being Squall meant I wasn't new here; it meant I knew where everything was.

_Squall you're gonna pay when I find you._

After a while I found some sources of life packed inside a very dim shop. It was too dark to see in and I'm pretty sure it was the same for them to see out. I was tempted to go inside, but the lunch rush packed it. I turned around getting a rare view of a few picnic goers lounging in the grass, flower blooming brightly and even large healthy trees.

_Wow, it looks so homey and nice. Maybe I could sit down for a second there. When was the last time I saw a park full of people?_

An older woman wearing purple lipstick and a belt-dress gives a snort, her heels clacking in the process. That easily broke my attention, a reminder of the city I left, the people I dislike, and the woman my brother loved. What was her name again? It didn't really matter, all I knew was; I didn't like her. With a simple action, my world was brought down, and the resentment came back. No matter where I was I couldn't escape it. I just roll my eyes as she continues clacking away. I want to leave, the anger blocking my thoughts, and reasoning. But something hit me in that moment; I was lost.

_Well I've walked this far and I don't see anything here. Maybe it's time I ask for help? That woman doesn't look like she'll be much help, but anything is better than looking like a lost fool…_

It didn't take long for common sense to kick in. I sigh running over, before the woman nearly makes it to the coffee shops door. I run over to the woman hesitantly I give her shoulder a light tap, and she jumps in response. It didn't take long for her to calm down and raises a brow.

"Where do you get off grabbing a woman like that? If I weren't from Spira I would have used mace on you." She said, while she jabs me a few times in the chest.

The woman scowls at me while she wipes her shoulder. I put on a fake smile and tilted my head towards her a bit.

"Hi, I'm new here I didn't mean to offend you I'm just looking for-"

"Excuse me! Where are your manners?" she spat at me.

My eyes grew comically at the response. I had to further suppress the urges to give her a dirty look. A memory of my brother came into mind, maybe by fate, or to save me from a future verbal assault charge. Looking to her impatient eyes, I sigh heavily. The only thing I could think to do was give an apology even if the witch didn't deserve one, hopefully getting one back in return, but by the scowl; that was a definitely not happening.

"Sorry" I say, a look of disbelief crossed her face.

She waited and I start to get impatient each second that passed. I was so close to exploding, but I didn't I just had to regain myself, trying again after all; this was a woman. For some reason uncle Laguna came to mind, he was always a sucker for the ladies.

"I'm sorry and I shouldn't have grabbed on a woman in such a way. Especially one so kind and beautiful would you forgive me if I said I couldn't help myself?" I said hoping to end this lesson in manners.

She gives a heartwarming smile, and I want to puke right there. "Well most men can't keep their hands off me" she bragged oblivious taken with the comment I had given her. "So can I help you young man?"

"I just need to know where the library is"

"See that big dark building on the corner behind you? My name is Lulu I'm the Chemistry teacher if you're heading into the library you should go through it to the bookstore and get the chemistry book." my eyes widened slightly as I give her a nod.

She's a teacher? Wearing that! How is that possible let alone allowed?

_Is there even a dress code here? We'll I can't talk with all my leather…but she has more than me. I think I might have competition._

I try not to snort but not finding the will power to try harder. The woman turns her head; her braids mimic the movement of her hips as she began to walk away. What makes her think I have her class? I think I've met my first problem of the year all these teachers are strange.

I turn to the building. It had a cool design; there was a lot of glass, and pillars leading to the entrance. I look back to see the woman walking, her hips now in a sway. I felt an urge to just pull my hair, and scream right there; this was far from normal to me. I suppress the nightmarish image thinking of the upside, her ego must have gotten a boost for the day. After I regained myself and calmed my suddenly upset stomach. I immediately cross the street over to the place. Seeing no handles I walk through the sliding doors. It had a homely feel to it just like the park. The library was buy but it wasn't as crowed as the one I'd gone too all those years.

"Can I help you?" The voice came from an older woman.

She was a bit on the bubbly side, but welcoming none the less. She had long brown hair and big bright blue eyes. She wore a rainbow-like necklace a big yellow sign dangling from it. The big bold letters reading: **CAN I HELP YOU? **

Dumbfounded my mouth only drops as I leaned in, eyes slightly widening, the woman repeats herself; this time getting an actual answer form me.

I rub the back of my neck. "Sorry about that I'm new here"

She let out a few giggles. "I can tell, but that's a good thing. I'm Aeris, I'm glad you came here. The library is full of wonderful resources, if we can help let us know alright?"

"Wait- I mean I do-I do need help."

_Geez hopefully she didn't hear the new part. She looks familiar I wonder why._

Again she giggles. "Ok what can I help you with?" she replies.

"Well I came to get my class schedule, but I found out I need to get my books here too." I yawn still not use to the morning hours.

_Good she's just all about her work._

"Yup you'll want to go up the stairs to the reference desk. They will give your schedule and show you where the bookstore is, or you can take the elevator, it's the desk opposite of the stairs." She points the stairs out.

"Thanks, I think I'll take the elevator I've got to save my energy" I say satisfied.

_I finally got what I came for._

I continue to walk around the circular desk area and toward a wall. Soon I came to an already opened door to see the place full of students. Moving around the crowd I could see a few ladies at the desk. The first lady had a name tag on stating she was Yuffie. Yuffie was sitting at the desk her raven colored hair was to her shoulders in a bob. She smiled brightly, with a sarcastic smirk on her face, as she finished talking to the woman beside her.

_According to Riku she's a nuisance to Squall I'll watch out for her._

Next to her was another girl she wore a tag bearing the name Fang. She barks out a laugh and pats Yuffie's head. As the other one must have finished telling a joke. She put a hand on the final lady's shoulder. Her name tag had the words Tifa on them; I took it she was the leader. She made a tsk'd sound and wore a serious look. That look changed from serious to playful annoyance in seconds. A whisper from her lips was added in, causing the group to break out in laughter, not loud enough to get the students attention, but it was in ear range.

Tifa's long black hair was bounced as she made more gestures to her story. She was beautiful and her appeared to be dynamic enough to radiate her own sophistication.

_Leon they are just hormones, calm yourself!_

I make it up to the desk and give them a smile. When the one named Tifa fully turns around I couldn't help but stare at her boobs. They were just there and making their presence known. Yuffie's eyes follow my stare soon she barks out a laugh. Before Fang could stop her, Yuffie pokes at one making both Tifa and me go crimson.

"Nope these aren't Rinoa's you don't have to worry!" Yuffie announces.

Punches were being thrown but Yuffie's ninja-like reflexes dodges them all but the one that pops her on the top of the head.

"Ow! I was only letting him know! Imagine being mistaken for your sibling when it's only your first year." She rubs her head lightly.

_Tell me about it._

Yuffie shakes herself off. "You know what Rinoa's done to try and get Squall's attention. You remember when she had him kidnapped and Riku had to save him." Yuffie pouts.

Tifa rubs her arm. "Yeah I know, but I'm not like that. I'll never be like Rinoa, I don't want to be her shadow." She mumbles.

"Of course you can't be like that with lefty and righty there." Fang mutters, Yuffie smacks her knee laughing at the joke.

Tifa only shook her head turning to me along with fang. I quickly turn trying not to repeat my earlier action. "My sis is always doing out of the way things. But I guess she probably had her reasons to. I mean she wouldn't do extreme things if there wasn't a reason." Tifa says.

_Who's Rinoa?_

The name stuck with me and I finally remember that Riku guy saying something about her. The crowd caught me off guard, so I sat there staring dumbly until Tifa give me the 'really?' look. I cleared my throat trying to start over, not wanting to start Yuffie back up with the poking.

I paused for a second not remembering why I was there. "Sorry about that I was a bit off for a second."

"We knew that honey; we just don't know what you want" Fang says smoothly.

Yuffie rolls her chair over grinning. "Yeah Can we help you Squally Wally?" she nodded her head toward Tifa's rack.

I roll my eyes. "I need my schedule"

The three women sat there in shock, and soon break into speedy whispers among each other. Zack filled them in and what they were doing could lead to expulsion. Nonetheless they still agreed to help me well Squall out. Soon the whispers died down and the three led me to the back room. I was faced with four huge computer monitors. They all had see-through screens, cameras, and buttons, many, many buttons. Fang sat down at the computer and began typing. Tifa walked me over to fang as the door to the room closed slowly by Yuffie's hand.

I arch a brow at their actions not sure if I should stay. "Can I know what all this is about? This seems a bit extreme for just a schedule change."

Fang scuffs, and pushes her chair back to grab a paper. "Yeah but the security is tight here, extreme is subtle. I'm surprised when Zack told me to GIVE you Sephiroth, Jecht's classes."

_Hmm…I thought there were three._

I nod my head and she turns back to type. "Yeah I wanted to go for the unexpected"

"Well don't push yourself; I know it was hard on you last year." Fang says her voice laced with concern.

I calmed myself before making eye contact with her. "Yeah Last year it was…do you know what the worst part was?" I ask but the question went unnoticed.

I make eye contact with the trio, then fang who pulls a file with her finger along the clear monitor. The three give me a nervous look, and then fang hits a button on the computer printing out my schedule. I take a look at the paper and with a pencil they gave me. It didn't take me long to cross out a few. No gym, swimming, biology, or forensics. They gather back at the computer again fangs fingers batting away at the keys. After printing the new sheet out, I was pleased. I even kept a few more this time excluding the drama and public speaking courses. She went to the computer a final time printing the sheet along with the screen turning red and she quickly exits the program. The machine prints out a sheet which I hastily grabbed.

Tifa shakes her head at the screen. "We were afraid this would happen. The system shut us out and is randomly giving you your courses. But it should keep a few you added…I think." she leans forward to at my paper.

I blush and avert my eyes. "Well at least I got two of them…what's the sad look for? Do you all know something you should tell me?" I ask.

"Fang put her hand on my shoulder briefly. "Squall the thing is we did something prior to the changes" she put her head down turning to the others.

I shrug. "I won't be mad it's just hard for me to think about it. I'd feel better if we all talked about it, it'll clear things up right?"

"Remember the representative initiative?" Yuffie asks.

"…yeah?" I cross my arms trying to keep my frustration at bay.

I try to look away as they give their sad puppy look.

_Geez just tell me! How can I know what's wrong if you don't tell me? What happened with Squall?_

"Well take a look at your schedule" Yuffie insists.

As my eyes fell down on the paper, the three quietly leave the room. I follow them out, and then turn to the three to mumble a quick thanks. Before I left, on a spur of the moment thing I end up asking about my dorm room; they did talk with Zack after all. It didn't surprise me they conveniently had the key. The three give confused looks and ask about the schedule again. I only shake my head, not wanting to even think about it. I think I can be late today I mean Squall's not really even here. With hesitant looks Tifa accompanies me to my dorm, which was pretty close to the cafeteria. The whole walk was uncomfortable she kept shooting me looks. I was pretty sure I was doing the same but with totally different objectives. I want to talk to her but I'd rather get a story from the people in the voice recording. It was her first year anyway so I doubt she knew anything.

She clears her throat and pulls me toward her. "Listen Squall I know it's been hard on you but don't give up. You have friends here and we'll look out for you too no matter what."

She gives a slow nod as if to agree with her words. She stood unmoving as she waits for my reply. After a few moments I nod back at her gave a small smile. She slowly relaxes giving a thumb up and takes her leave. Although the moment was brief it had an impact on me. Tifa was like me in a way, I wouldn't mind spending time with her.

* * *

I pull out the gold and silver key and unlock the dorm. The door burst open and I was tackled by two blurs. After pushing them off, I recognize the pair as Zack and Tidus. The two burst into joyous cheers, which were calmed down, only slightly when a third person appeared. A reddish eyed guy leans toward me arms crossed at the door frame looking down. He rolls his reddish eyes at the two, but giving a small chuckle afterwards. Instead of helping me of the guy reaches down and grabs my class list.

_He's the guy I saw yesterday in the campus grounds._

Tidus gestures toward me. "See Noctis I told you there was one more person! This is Squall have you two met?" the blond questioned and yelled all at the same time.

"I have, it was brief but I'm sure he remembers." He shifts the papers in his hands as Zack and Tidus lean forward. "Let's see...you're such an overachiever Squall. Most people only take four classes, you have seven."

_WHAT? Calm down! It's what Squall wanted...But still who takes this many classes when they don't have too!_

I stood up bushing myself off and rotating my shoulders. Noctis begins reading the classes out loud. The layout reminded me of high school a bit, the classes were listed by hour and right after each other

**1st hour_ AP Chemistry- LuLu/Aki…..Room: Garden East.**

**2nd hour_Field Tactics- TBA/TBA…..Room: Sleeping forest.**

**3rd hour_AP History- Angeal/Seymour…. TBA.**

**BREAK-thirty minutes**

**4th hour_AP English-TBA/Genesis…Room: Shinra HQ**

**5th hour_Leadership and Politics-Rufus/TBA…..Room: TBA.**

**6th hour_Health- Cid .H /Barret/ Edgar/Terra…..Room: Alexandria**

**BREAK-thirty minutes**

**7th hour_Cosmetology- Ashe/Vincent…...Room:TBA.**

_TBA? What happened to those three teachers? _

"Everybody's taking that cosmetology class. Maybe I should give it a try." Noctis joked as he tapped his chin.

I scan through the paper and gape at the list.

_Why would they think I would find it 'OK' to take a class like that? Not even Squall himself would had left there before chewing them out for that. _

I regain myself and look at the list again but more calmly. "Ok that last class is being removed. What's up with these rooms? And why are they so many people teaching at once?"

"That's how they always done it. Aren't you in your senior year like me? You should already know these things." Noctis replies.

Zack and Tidus jump up and grab the schedule. They began to scan through it to find an excuse for me. I had forgotten only those two know I didn't know a thing about this place. It seems they don't him so well, he was a random roommate. I think I should stay quiet about this to him then. With a loud 'OH' the two give the schedule to Noctis who looks like he could care less but takes it anyway. We all walk into the dorm and sit next to Tidus and Zack.

Zack falls on his back with wide eyes. "Look how many teachers are doing health this year!"

Noctis looks to me before he grabs the paper his eyes darkening. His stare was so strong it was as if he wanted to burn a hole in the paper. I stood up next to Zack; he made a relieved face and gave Tidus an air high five.

Finally he put the paper down and looks directly at me his expression annoyed. "That's pretty unnecessary, how many people does it take to say a di-"with an ear shattering yell Tidus cuts Noctis off and runs outside.

The room fell silent before Zack and Noctis let out a loud laugh. My own joins in as they got louder.

"Tidus stop acting like such a baby." Zack yells to him.

"I didn't know you were running for President." Noctis says after his laughs die down.

A frown makes its way on my face as he hands me the schedule. As he said at the bottom of my schedule in big letters were the words: **Class representative: position running- President.**

_Why would he want this!? I'll KILL them! _

* * *

Right as I was going to march down to the library and yell at the three. Zack flops back on the bed already tired; he fell asleep. Slowly making his way back in to his room, Tidus crawls into his bed already lightly snoring. With my own eyelids feeling heavy, I follow Noctis into our room. Like Zack had said all of Squall's things were right there, from his journals, the blanket from grandma, to a lot of advanced books, and a pair of reading glasses. I pick the glasses up gently remembering the time I angered him. He always spent his time on the phone with his Ex-girlfriend. I was jealous so I hid them and told him I broke them. He was so upset he didn't speak to me for a week. Even after returning them he refused to even make eye contact with me. Now that I think about it, Squall was really touchy about his personal stuff.

Noctis pulls a soda from his bed cracks it open, and takes a sip. "I didn't know you were the type to skip out on classes Leonhart what's changed?"

I sigh and lean back into the mattress. "It's my final year I want to just be me I guess."

"By the way Squall we have a few classes; it's nice to know I won't be alone this year." He mumbles, sleep starting to take over him.

His voice starts to fade as my eyes closed. The last thing I remembered was the smile that spreading across my face.

_No one deserves to be alone._

Three hours later I awaken compliments of the sun. I try to cover my head and even attempted to switch into several different positions. The sun had found a way to shine through every single one. It didn't take long for me to snatch the covers off and take note if the empty room. The whole place was silent which meant everyone was most likely gone. It was only a few hours into the day and I still had a few classes to go. So I decide to figure where they were, most classes I had were TBA. Throwing the covering off me, I got up, straightening out the wrinkles, and then went to grab the schedule.

_Let's see AP Chemistry 8am-9am, Field Tactics 9:15am-10:45, AP History 11am-12:30pm. So I missed all those classes._

I walk into the kitchen noticing a bundle of books. To my surprise it also had a big note on it with my-Squall's name on it. Other than the stated name the rest of the sheet was empty. I ignore it for the time being and focus back on the schedule.

_At I have 1pm-2:35pm leadership and politics. If I find wherever the heck that is, I could still make it on time. Then I could see what that teacher knows._

My foot hit a small sack on the way to the fridge. I pick it up to get a better look. It was a messenger bag. Another note was attached to the bag this time the notes had more words.  
Although hard to read do to smudges most likely from food. I could make out that Tidus got my books and the bag was compliments of Zack. I give a small smile looking around immediately after. No one can ever see that...ever.

As I head I notice a group of people in front of a hall. Before I could get any of their attention a familiar white and blue ball rolls toward me. I bent down to grab it, ready for Tidus to come out and beg for it. It never happened instead a wave of screams and clicks were heard. I took off feeling the ground slightly shake. I turn to see a crowd after me.

"Over here!" one screams.

"Look this way!" another one yells.

_It must be the ball? _

With no hesitation I threw the ball behind me. A screech made me turn just in time to see the ball hit a girl right in her face. The ball disappeared, and she didn't waiver, I could almost see the hearts in her eyes. Quickly I made a left into a building called Kilika hall. A hand shoots out from a dark room pulling me in and covering my mouth as the crowd passes. Soon the noise quiets down and the hand removes itself. Two shadows stepped forward revealing one to be Noctis. After seeing his smirk on his face, my eyes avert his in embarrassment.

* * *

_Why is he here?_

I turn a bit my eyes followed the hand that let go of me. When the hand rested on a chin I see pink lips thinned. I felt my heart nearly stop but it was only briefly.

Could that be Cloud? But no it can't be. It didn't take my eyes long to notice something off. After shutting the door and turning the light on my eyes adjusted. It indeed wasn't Cloud; it wasn't even a man at all! The woman had pink hair pulled into a side ponytail. Her blue-green eyes narrowed at me as Noctis let out a deep chuckle.

"Aren't you mister popular Squall?"

"How many times do we have to meet like this Leonhart? You should know better than running a mock in my wing. Just be glad we grabbed you and not your fans." She gritted out giving a miffed look.

She gave a deep sigh, and puts a hand on her hip, and blinking slowly as she turns. The silence only got more awkward as she glares at me, but eventually she began walking away. She lifts a hand and wags two fingers signaling us to follow which we did. A few turns left here, and a couple rights there, we finally made it to a room. We walk into a huge office mostly filled with high level books.

She went around a desk and sat back and holds out a hand and staring at the paper sticking out of my pocket. With a swift grab the paper was out of my pocket and into her hand.

"This list has long been updated; let me get you a better copy. If you showed Aki this he would have freaked and sent you back out. Find some way to occupy yourselves, this will only take a second." She informed.

I shake my head. "Not like I didn't attempt to find the places though...I was interrupted."

She only gives Noctis a look before he locks the door. It only took a few minutes later and I was bored out of my mind. I look around her office, noticing the lack of pictures on the wall. Most teachers nearly had family photos wallpapered to the wall. I gently touch a faded picture I could barely make out any body. Noctis only shook his head sending me a look of warning.

"These are Mrs. Lighting's Photos they are her life." Noctis stated.

My head nods slowly as a phone rings and Noctis leaves giving Lighting a nod. I kept looking around the office taking in the other memorable pictures. The first was a younger picture of the woman with a girl who looks identical to her. Unlike the intimidating Teacher, she looks a lot less serious. The next picture was closer to her desk. It was again a much younger picture of Lighting. This time she was holding a small bundle in her arms. The only thing that I could make out was a few blonde spikes poking out. Lighting was giving the blonde man next to her a big heart felt smile.

_Married and she had a kid? How come there are no other pictures of them? _

As my head got a little to the picture a book slammed on the desk making me jump. She only bore a blank look at me and holds out the new paper.

"So school boy, still impolite I see." I shake my head.

"I didnt-"

She hits the desk and crosses her arms giving me a hard look. Slowly she unwinds her arms as she looks into the picture with an unreadable expression.

"Don't stare at my things…I guess I don't get thanks either?" She turns the picture toward her.

"Sorry, didn't know I was supposed to thank the person chewing me out."

She doesn't say anything for a while only looks down with a sad look. Right as I was gonna take my leave she taps the desk and I stop. Are eyes clash, waiting for the other to react.

"I'm not being rude on purpose kid, it's just these things are personal. You do that every time you come in. It hurts to look at that picture." She says.

I put my hands up defensively and shake my head. There's no way Squall would purposely make someone feel bad. She only gives a light chuckle and turns the picture back giving it a lingering glaze and a soft sigh.

"I know you're not being like that on purpose Squall. Last year when they took your journal that nearly broke you."

_Finally some answers and I didn't even have to do anything._

I throw my hands up giving a light chuckle. "It was hard for me and I still feel like crap because of it. I want it back; I should have permission to get my own things back."

"But I know whatever you wrote down isn't enough to destroy your future. Stop acting like you got it so damn hard."*

"What you know and what I know to be as hard must be different. It may seem childish to you but I can't just move on. My future is in that diary don't you get it?" I yell trying to focus my acting on Squall.

"Man up and accept life, I had to why can't you?"

Just as the air was starting to feel thick, a student opens the door rushing in. It was a teenaged guy, His hair was blond and spiky he wore a white tee, with a blue tie, and plaid pants. Next to run in was identical brown haired boy with less spiky hair. He wore the exact same thing but his tie had a clip of a cartoon-like duck and a dog. They were shaking papers and sweating profusely.

"What is it? You know better than to burst through my doors" she snaps.

The blond kid pushes the brown haired one forward. The brown haired boy turned petrified as Lighting stared blankly at him. The blond haired one only rolls his eyes gently moving the other out of the way returning her gaze with a light glare of his own. I raise an eyebrow at the silent exchange.

"Can I help you Roxas?"

Roxas, the blond stepped forward with a glare. "I hope so; elections will be starting soon and well look at the attendance. It seems a few running mates didn't show up, this could lead to expulsion."

The blond huffs as he passes her the paper which she quickly scans. It wasn't long before you could see the amusement glinting in her eyes. I quietly start to edge away seeing I already have what I came for.

"Ah...isn't that funny. Your running mates for President and Vice President didn't show. I don't know about your vice but the President I do. I had a meeting with him...right Mr. Leonhart?" Lighting states.

I froze for a moment gaping as my arms unfold. my schedule refreshing myself with the contents in bold letters on the bottom. I was-Squall was running for president. Which meant Squall should be in the meetings on time. The blond took the paper back and scans through it quickly before he drags me out with the help of the brunette.

"Way to screw us up the first day Leonhart! You think you're so cool that you can skip out while the rest of us put in our dues. And you Sora you're the oldest! How could you wuss out in front of aunt Lighting again?" Roxas says as he gave us a glare.

_Who the hell does this kid think he is?_

"She's scary Roxas and you know it. Sorry Squall Roxas is just riled up that you made your running partner worry. "Sora sighs.

_Running partner?_

I pinch the bridge of my nose in disbelief. "You two were looking for me?"

"Well your partner sent us after you." Sora informs.

"Yeah he was upset; he is your Vice President after all!" Roxas finishes.

* * *

Next time- Chapter 3 Confrontation: Roxas wants help, Sora's acting strange, and Seifer's not what Leon thinks he is, well to a certain point. Leon meets Squall's running mates and his own team. Running for president may get him power, but the answer Leon seeks is in another classroom.

*A quote from Tifa during FF7:AC


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Title: This time it's different

Chapter 3: Confrontation.

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. I kinda get lazy with it and end up making run-on sentences. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics!

* * *

We had been running around for what seemed like hours. I look to a nearby clock as we continue our descent down the stairs. Then with a little more ease then I thought. I pull the two to a stop checking the schedule. With a bored look I turn it around reveal the class had ended at 2 it was now 2:11 according to the clock. The younger one only tugs me pulling me forward to my surprise.

Roxas yanks me harder forcing me to go faster. "And what's that supposed to mean? You're running in office, you have an automatic permission for lateness." he retorts.

_I do? I was just gonna quit but if I have automatic lateness, maybe I could use that to my advantage._

"But if you're worried about going to your next class so bad we'll escort you. But first everyone's waiting in the leadership room." Sora added cheerfully.

I answer with a grunt somehow it seemed they were used to it. Maybe that was Squalls doing perhaps. The blond snatches my paper giving a victorious smile. The older brother took a look giving a big smile toward me. Roxas read my new schedule, with a slight cockiness to his voice.

**1st hour_ AP Chemistry- LuLu/Aki….Room: Garden East.**

**2nd hour_Field Tactics- Auron/Jecht…...Room: Sleeping forest.**

**3rd hour_AP History- Angeal/Seymour…Room: Garden West.**

**BREAK-thirty mins**

**4th hour_AP English-Tsung/Wakka …Room: Wutai Common room.**

**5th hour_Leadership and Politics-Rufus/** **Balthier …..Room: Shinra HQ.**

**6th hour_Health- Cid .H /Barret/ Edgar/Terra…...Room: Alexandria**

**BREAK-thirty mins**

**7th hour_ Cosmetology- Ashe/Vincent…...Room: Treno.**

**8th hour Language arts_ Genesis/Quntis/Sephiroth …..Room: Foundry halls.**

"How cool is that we all have the same class this hour too!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you mean by 'this hour too?' You mean we have another class together?" I ask.

The younger of the brothers only shook his head leading us on. Twisting through halls and rounding corners. I scan everything making sure to memorize the place for tomorrow. A bell sounds and the brothers pull me into an empty storage closet. The halls filled with yawns, gossip, and obnoxious yells. Riku turns in our direction, Sora let out a yelp before Roxas covers his mouth. Riku took the yelp as in invitation to come over and open the door slightly.

He smirks as Sora tries to shrink. "Do I need to ask?"

"No" we all answer.

Riku looks both ways in the crowed hall. He made his way in and shuts and locks the door behind him. With the flick of his finger the lights turn on. I put my head down in shame; I was being tugged around by a set of kids. How do I explain; why I was shoved into an empty classroom with two assertive twins? Riku was my friend right? He wouldn't gossip stuff like this to the whole school. No instead Riku had a faint blush creeping onto his face.

"Who are you two?" he asks the twins but his eyes were on Sora.

"I'm S-sora and this is Roxas" Sora stutters.

He smiles and shakes their hands. "The names Riku I'm a senior."

Roxas clears his throat. "Ok Casanova, if you're done giving perverted looks to my brother, we have something to do."

"W-what it's not even like that! Sure he's cute but I already have my eyes set on someone." Replies quickly and turns around with full a blush on.

"It's Cloud right?" Sora asks his voice darkening.

I look to Sora who was holding back tears that threatened to spill over. I pat him awkwardly on the shoulder and he lightly tackles me into a side hug. It was uncomfortable but as long as he didn't cry. I already had enough of that with Tidus. Riku he had this irked look on his face. My eyes widen as I shook my head mouthing 'get him off' to him. At those unspoken words he visibly deflates giving a soft gentle huff. Roxas saw the exchange and rolls his eyes tearing Sora off of me.

"Riku, is something wrong?" I ask.

Riku shakes his head blush still vibrant. "Nah, just having second thoughts is all. Squall, meet me for lunch after your health class k?"

It looks like he had an inner conflict with himself. He was almost giving Sora the same flirtatious look he had directed at cloud. The emotion was mixed of course there was something he was indecisive about. He turns to me staring blankly, waiting for my reply. I nod and give a grunt while standing up with the twins. Satisfied he looks both ways, and then enters the hall, in seconds he disappears in the herd of students. I look to Sora whose head was down and fist in a ball. Roxas took Sora outside the door for a talk their voices soon a mere whisper. It was a perfect opportunity to leave and find things on my own. Then again I wasn't too keen on the thought of going to class at the moment. I heard a button click and the recording on Zack's phone starts up. I took it out then put it to my ear to get a better listen.

_"It's not done yet it'll start to make sense soon. Maybe you'll know what he's talking about." _

_"You're really gonna go with this? I don't believe you Squall, not for a damn diary!"_

_"It's more than a diary, it's my life and if they have it, he will expose it."_

_What did he mean by; it's not done yet?_

The two slowly came back in; Sora still had a face full of hatred. Before Roxas could shun him, Sora dashes out into the hall. It was silent for a moment, and then I heard the sound of Roxas gritting his teeth. From that reaction I could tell it wasn't the first time he had done something like this.

Roxas let of a shaky huff then gives me a defeated look. "I'm his little brother, I can't tell him what to do. But this is getting out of hand. Sora really likes that prick."

"I noticed."

"Can you do anything for Sora to get over him? Or even make them get together, whatever you have to do to make this stop." Roxas begs.

"There is really little I can do for him, number one; it not being my problem."

Roxas chuckles to my surprise. "It seems I always get that answer from you Squall. One day you will need help too. What do you expect the answer to be? Your words in the past will inevitably shape your future. What'll happen when you need the help?" he asks not bothering to look at me.

I thought about it for a while, not expecting the little blond's words to pack such a punch. I had Zack and Tidus, even Noctis but their help only went so far. He's right, if I'm going to do this right then, I will need to assemble a team. Zack and Tidus only know so much, what about the rest of the school?

I rub my arm and bite my bottom lip. "What do you know about what happened to me last year?"

He scuffs and turns my way. "Nothing, but there's not a thing I can't find out."

"Roxas, I'll help you, but you have to promise to help me with what I need."

"Looks like I get an easy job again, there's nothing I can't do." He replies with a smirk.

We shake hands and peer out the crack of the door. Once the halls were empty and we moved out. Finally we came to a stop at a huge brown and gold door. Roxas made no hesitation to open the door as many pairs of eyes clash with my own. No one seemed as angry as Roxas was, in fact no one was. A wheelchair slowly rolls over; the person had their head covered. By what I could see of them, this person was a male. As to confirm my suspicion he let out a deep grunt and sighed.

The man let go of the wheelchairs control. "Late to my class and think I'd just let you in? You are lucky Leonhart! That other fool didn't show up to help me teach, and I have a meeting to go to. I don't have time to lecture you on common sense. It's time for you to meet your teams. Start the camera and everyone take your places." The teacher rubs his chin briefly.

_Why are all these teachers so weird? What is he covering himself for?_

The teacher rolls his chair behind a few students operating cameras. "When I call you come out. This is the official introduction to our student body president campaign. GU is known for its excellent leadership, which is why this program is recommended worldwide" he stats continuing on for a lecture.

The room gave multiple head nods. Well that is everyone except Roxas. He wore a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he tries to keep from looking to his left.

"Presidents: Leonhart and Almasy step forward" the teacher barks.

I made my way toward the center of the room waiting briefly before I felt someone bump into me. Few seconds later the person slightly turned his back with a lazy apology. When I grab his shoulder forcing him to turn all the way around, I had to suppress my shock. It was one of the teachers Tidus and Zack pointed out, Seifer I think his name was.

"I thought you were a teacher?" I whisper toward his direction earning a snort.

"I'm an intern and a student it's not a crime for me to run for president. Afraid you'll lose to me?" He asks with a smug look.

I roll my eyes. "Lose; to the likes of you, I doubt it."

Rufus grumbles out his frustration only wanting to end this meeting. It worked, when I looked back to Seifer his eyes were forward. Rufus called out a few more people who either surrounded me or Seifer.

_If he did something to Squall I could see it. Something's not right about this guy._

The first few minutes had pasted and Seifer had his own little entourage. A shorter girl with silver hair and an eye patch named Fujin. Next to her was an older buffer guy with Brown hair held back by a blue head band. She pinched the man's arm and telling 'Raijin' to stand next to her. These two were both his secretary's. The camera zooms in on them briefly then back to us.

"Is there a reason for two secretary's or does one only understand half of something?" I ask unsure of what was going on.

Seifer huff and rubs his head. "What a novice question. Think of the size of this place. If I needed to know everything if need more than one. But thinking isn't your strong suit is it Leonhart?" he asks.

"Funny I thought the same for you." I spat back.

"Enough boys, there are only a few more people to go. Take your conflict elsewhere." Rufus barks.

Now uninterrupted Rufus continues and calls out Seifer's publicity person. A cheeky looking girl who looked like Tifa walked up and took her place by Seifer. Behind her were two other girls and a guy but the way she stood blocked them from my view. Unlike Tifa this girl was undeniably flat in the chest. It didn't take me long to figure that this was Tifa's older sister and from the stories I heard about her thus far; stay away from her. She was shooting me loving looks which I ignore, for a spilt second I saw her grit her teeth.

_I'm definitely staying away from her._

"I see the Almasy campaigns Vice President is missing. He was here a few minutes ago but we'll move on without Him. Now is time for the Leonhart campaign." Rufus turns his wheelchair and points a finger, telling the camera to turn toward me.

Soon I had a trench coat wearing fiery red-head named Axel; as my publicity man, a hyper active brown haired girl named Sophie who simply wore a yellow dress with a brown belt. She was set as my meeting manager, and finally my personal secretary, her name was Rikku. What surprised me was she wore pants, a yellow bra, and long white puffy arm sleeves. No dress code equals; no rules. While I was busy taking count of my team, I didn't catch the name of my VP but it didn't matter. My Vice President was like me thirty minutes ago: missing.

"That concludes the Leonhart and Almasy campaign teams for now. Does anyone have any questions?" the teacher asks.

A hand shot up, waving around in frenzy.

"Yes Axel?" Rufus sighs but nods his head to the red head.

The red head kicks his feet up on the table and leans back. "Ok I'm the only person in the publicity portion. We need a little more time; Blondie's got all his players."

"What did you call me?" Fujin and Raijin held Seifer back as the red head crosses his legs.

"Can I finish, we don't need to be here all day right?" Axel asks voice slightly rising.

Rufus rubs his head through the sheet. "He's right, Seifer control yourself, Axel this is your only warning."

"Whatever fine! Anyway the president is gonna look for more people right?" He asks.

"I am?" I sputter giving wide eyes at the Professor not that he could see.

"I would assume he is running after all."

With a few nods everyone waves to the camera but me. The red lights disappear and everyone but Rufus clears the room. I half expected the twins to stay, but that wasn't gonna happen. Once I saw the older one lean down and the younger one go crimson. I knew he had to run for his life. With the new information I decide; I'd just walk around scouting the place out. It would be on presidential business of course. I mean I am looking for publicity members, which I don't have time for.

_I think I just found Roxas a way to help me._

I rub my hands together. "Rufus sir, I heard from Roxas as a person running in office I have permission for lateness?"

He taps a finger. "You do and also the right to miss one lesson for each class. That's surely not why you decided to do this right Mister Leonhart?"

"No I just needed to know how much time I have at my disposal. Well I guess I'm off then." I sigh as I stood up ready to inform Roxas of his new duty.

"Wait Mister Leonhart, don't think we don't know what you're up to doing this. Just know I have my eyes on you."

"Is this about last year?" I ask.

"Last year? I don't remember having you last year Mister Leonhart."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "Then what are you talking about?" I ask.

"I know you joined the campaign to switch around school rules."

"I can do that?" I slightly yell as he taps a finger on a wheel this time.

"Enough with the games, I just know of your smart aleck reputation. I don't think it would be wise to see how much you can get away with. You wouldn't want to lose you running position so soon."

I scuff as I lean back against a table. "Reputation, I didn't know I had one."

"That's enough Mister Leonhart."

With that Rufus left me in the room now officially alone. The loneness didn't last long as I heard the door click open. Tidus popped in to give me a few snacks and told me to hide out for a second longer. Squall's fans were looking for him, and I didn't need any more things to knock me off course. I thanked Tidus as I lock the door leaning back and eating. It was silent all but the recording that played my brother's dilemma.

* * *

I counted off what I had learned in my head. First off Squall left and the whole school seems to know. Second whatever happened didn't seem to spread to everyone. It only seems as if the teachers are acting weird about it. Third there are three top suspects to watch and I'm running against one. Resting my head against the wall I looked up at the ceiling. The people Squall knows don't seem all that stable with him. I mean the atmosphere was thick in that lighting lady's office. That and those twins seemed a bit up and down with me. I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the door shut slowly. Turning my head my whole body went to the side. Cloud was leaned against the door, with a faint blush on his face and out of breath. I was too stunned to do anything so my body kept moving till I fell to the floor. With a light gasp he ran over to help me up with a clumsily do. When we were both on our feet he looked down shyly reaching into his pocket.

He blushes and looks away. "I'm late…everyone must have been angry."

_That's right Cloud had said something about being a Vice president._

I shake my head furiously gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "N-no we knew people were gone but no one was mad." He looks at my hand then me with a confused look.

_Damn now he thinks I'm a pervert!_

"No need to hide it, Even if they were I don't care."

I place a hand on my hip and lean towards him a bit. "I'm not lying" I say simply trying to fight the urge of staring.

Something clicks on as Cloud spoke more, His voice sounds like the one in the recording Zack let me hear. I knew I was jumping the gun but maybe, just maybe he was there that day.

"You were there that day." I state.

His eyes widens as he takes a hesitant step back. I didn't need his confirmation to know my suspicion was fact. I didn't want to scare him off, not before knowing his role. I only lifted my hand shaking it dismissively before I lead us to the hall. I was eager to have another conversation with him. Maybe he can help me figure this whole thing out. I kept sneaking looks over at him the subject at hand started to matter less and less. For a brief moment in my world only I and Cloud existed. I nod to myself not wanting to push Squall's problem aside anymore.

I take a deep shaky breath as I take a step forward. "Tell me what you know Cloud and don't hide anything. If you're really trying to be forgiven, then do it right by telling the truth." I whisper.

He stood frozen in place like he was considering my words, and then starts to open his mouth. His phone vibrates and he quickly listens to a voice mail. A frown was soon present on his face as he turns and looks into a nearby dark room. Fujin steps from the darkness giving Cloud a light glare shaking her head.

"SHAME." She spat.

Cloud bites his bottom lip giving a harsh look. "Believe what you want I'm only going to class Fujin. Squall was just headed the same way that's all."

""LIES."

Cloud runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not lying it's not like that!" he argues.

"HERE." she hands Cloud a piece of paper.

The silver haired woman only blocks me gaining Clouds attention with her one word sentences. Cloud points out the classroom before turning the other way. I watch as he slowly came to a stop. He was having an inner conflict of some sort.

"LEAVE." With that Fujin left with her nose up high.

A few moments pass and he sighs. "I have to go now; maybe we'll see each other later." He mumbles.

"W-wait I thought we had the same class?" I half yell as I cover my mouth in embarrassment.

It was fact I knew for sure, I was blushing hotly. Right when I thought to bang my head against a wall his voice let out a soft chuckle as he walks a few steps closer. Our distance was still great, but to me we were face to face. He gave a sad nod toward the door and turns away.

"I can't believe I found you." He said softly while he gives me a shy look.

"Is it that hard to believe?" I tease.

"This is the first time I've- we've talked face to face like this. Squall there is a true reason why I searched for you. I have something that was stolen from you."

_The diary, finally… but why does Cloud have it?_

His voice was soft and a bit broken. He still held his head down not looking at me. I felt my heart thump harder and harder. He pulls out a necklace slowly bringing it toward me with a sad look.

_That's Griever; Squall never takes that out of his keepsake box._

"I know you hate me. Last year I told you I didn't have it…but I do."

I slowly shook my head in shock. "Why do you have that?" I ask.

"I took it." he says his voice a mere whisper.

I was shocked not only by the fact Squall's necklace was gone, but that it was Cloud who had taken it. I didn't know what to think so I just waited for more answers. He was quiet, trembling a bit, and definitely looking guilty. Inside I debated the guiltiness he was expressing. His cute face was a weapon for deception.

"Why would you take this?" I ask unsure if I want to know the answer.

"I-I don't know but I'm giving it back so don't-"

_First it was his diary, now his necklace. It didn't seem right at all, why would Cloud have something Squall never lets anyone touch?_

I thought for a few moments trying to decipher what I've learned. Cloud conveniently had my brother's Necklace and was all of a sudden giving it back. He was a cute thief, a beautiful liar and an elegant deceiver. In the brief experience I had with Seifer, I could understand why Squall had problems with him. Cloud may have seemed to be my ace now, but what if that day…that's what Squall thought? He didn't seem the type to do wrong, but I couldn't take chances. How could I forgive him for making Squall suffer? I looked into his blue-green eyes taking a deep breath and glare.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Seifer didn't think it was wise to have his VP in the same class as his running mate. I have a schedule change it seems. I only-"

"I hope you're done with the act Cloud, You already know I have problems. I should have known if you had ties to Seifer then you would be no good too."

Cloud gives a confused look and steps forward. "Seifer has nothing to do with this Squall! I just-"

"Save it I can't believe I thought you were different." I spat at him while I took my leave.

"You two may not have a good history but under that hot-headed act he gives. Seifer is family, and he's a good guy if you'd get to know him. I just wanted to let you know Terra has already forgiven you Squall." his voice was mere whisper but I caught every word.

_Terra?_

When I look back to reply Cloud was already gone. I heard a female laugh at the side of me, it was Rinoa. She slowly walks up to me with a grin on her face. I took a step back trying to figure her motive. She definitely wants something but what it was didn't seem obvious to me. She dramatically ran over to me and hugs my arm then leans her head on me. I stiffen for a moment then loosen up; she was a girl; I couldn't just push her off.

Rinoa pouts as she pulls me closer. "Squall, why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?" she whines.

"I'm sure I have a good reason too, what do you want?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"You treat me so cold ever since we broke up, why can't we be like before?"

_So she's the Ex Squall, I already don't like her._

"Poor Cloud" Rinoa giggles as she leans into me. "Trying so hard and not getting anywhere."

Then it came back to me, Rinoa was also Seifer's teammate. It meant this whole moment was a trap. Was Seifer really out to get me so soon? I didn't dwell on it, I just want this girl off me and to continue what I came here for.

I snort as I yank her off me. "And you think you will? It's over don't you get it? Leave and go find someone else to annoy" she lets out a loud gasp as I run off.

Of course she came running after me; I evade her by stepping into an open janitor's closet. I stood there for a moment then every so often, I'd check to see if the coast was clear. Walking the empty halls I thought about that moment with Cloud again. I felt so bad for snapping at him but what am I supposed to do? As for as I know he was in contact with Seifer, who I know is involved with this whole mess. Even if Seifer was out of the picture he stole from Squall and something so precious.

* * *

I stop in my tracks as a door slid open, and a small crowd of young people run out. Most were on the verge of puking or tears. An older man with blond hair and goggles walks out after them. He wore a white shirt with smears of grease and oils on it. A blue jacket tied around his waist and dirty blue jeans.

"Wusses that's what ya are! Can't take th' man's side of the story then ya ain't one!" He yells.

"I'd rather take Professor Hojo's forensics class then that!" one yells back.

He shook his fist at the retreating students and turns toward me. Although he was facing my direction, I luckily wasn't in his line of vision.

"Fine I ain't want t' teach no dumbasses no way! I'm the flippin' mechanics teacher not the fairy godmother of teachin' bout no darn private parts!" he snaps.

I gave a snicker and his head snaps to me. If ever there was a moment when I wanted to punch myself, this would be it. The man came over to me, and snatches my schedule out of my hand and gives it a smirk.

"Ya got alot o' balls laughin' at me lion boy. Cosma'tology eh? Guess lookin' all girly wasn't enough fer ya?"

I roll my eyes and take the paper back. "Actually I didn't have the choice to switch it. If I could, it wouldn't be on there." I sigh.

"So yer open to a switch?"

"Whatever."

"Con'sider it done! Now ol' CID can do what he loves most. T' think it was Leonhart t' th' recuse! Dun worry bout switchin' yer classes, I'll take care o' that. Cosma'tology...leave that t' th' women." He huffs.

"I don't know how it was in your day, but men also enjoy studying cosmetology too." he replied with an eye roll.

Cid was only in his own world, he was glad to have another student. which meant his class would survive the requirements cut. Fang briefly told Zack about it, and of course he came running to me. The requirement cut was also the reason why I couldn't manually switch my classes. Only classes with enough students, money or notability can be taught. I had unknowingly saved not only his life's passion but probably a semester of teaching nothing but bodily function. I faintly heard Cids voice projecting itself as I finally came to my senses.

"You're on th' list...well what er' ya waitin fer? Get your ass in there!"

Although the command was rude, there was a hint of relief and happiness. Upon entering the room I saw a woman with green hair and a red dress. She wore a tag with the name Terra on it. Next to her was a bigger man who had a false arm on, it had pictures of weapons mostly they were guns or bullets. At the top left was a short cannon looking drawing with the initials C.S. by it.

"Th' hell you been?" Barrett barks.

"Shad'dup! I'm back ain't I? Even brought another kid in, it's ol' Leonhart."

For the first time the timid teacher makes a move raising her hand slightly, with a light wave she gained their attention.

"Please, gentlemen that's enough. Can we please get back to the mat- oh hello?"

My eyes clashed with hers for the first time. She scans her desk for a moment then produces a name tag which read: Squall. The sad look on her face never faded, as she made a gesture toward the seats. Everyone had on the ridiculously bright name tags. I didn't care much because that made it easy for me. Looking at the class I easily spotted some familiar faces; Roxas, Sora, Zack, Sophie, and that Rinoa girl. She was giving me uneasy loving looks which I just ignore.

Zack gives a lingering glare before he sighs and grins. "Hey buddy, back here its Zack! See I told you we had a class together!" he beams.

_What was with that look, he must hate this class. Why did I have to be here too the, those girls set me up._

"You didn't save a seat?" My voice gave off fake hurt.

Roxas chuckles before shaking his head. "Hey Sora's the one who dying to sit next to me and Roxas just didn't care." He informs.

"I said Sora could sit there since I didn't want him near Sophie." Sora sighs as Roxas rolls his eyes. "you knew better."

Sophie lets out a loud huff. "What's wrong with me!?" she asks loudly.

"I'm glad you asked first off-"

Zack covers his ears leaning back dramatically. "Roxas don't you know Sophie will tell Tidus and he'll come crying to me." Zack whined.

"Roxas play nice; I need to talk to you after class by the way." I inform.

He gave me a smug look before he shrugs. "Took you long enough." He replys his voice playful.

Rinoa rolls her eyes at the idle chatter then turns her attention to me. She smiles brightly as she leans forward and beckons me to come closer.

"You can sit next me Squall; it'll be like old times." Rinoa piped in.

I snort and move forward. "No thanks." I say flatly.

The whole class when into a roar of laughter all but Sophie and Rinoa. She gave a hurt look before chewing the inside of her lip as she crosses her arms childishly. It seems she was used to getting her way; not this time. Next to Rinoa was that Axel guy or that's what I think. At some point he had taken his tag off according to the temporary engraving his jacket. There must have been a sticker on him too. One off thing was he had his hair pulled into a pony tail. He had even gone and switched into a blue suit which was sloppily undone and baggy.

He stretches and leans back as he points to a chair. "There's an empty seat right there yo." The red hair didn't make an attempt to look up just yet.

"Ah...thanks."

Opposite of everyone I knew, I saw just as many new faces in the room. To his right an empty chair along with three more students. They were the last in the now small class. A silver shoulder length haired guy with strange cat eyes gave me a smirk. Looking to his tag I saw the name Kadaj. If not for that tag I could have easily confused him for that Riku guy. Next to him must have been his brothers; one had silver hair slicked back his name was Loz. The other was Yazoo who had longer hair, nearly reaching the middle of his back.

_They all look like Riku I wonder if they are related._

I took a seat In between Yazoo and the man I assumed to be Axel. Yazoo let out a hmph while he turns away. 'Axel' on the other hand gave me a lazy smile after that he looks down, doodling on a sheet in front of him.

Barrett smacks a hand against the white board. "If anymore o' ya can't handle it now's th' time to beat it. No one, Then no more iner'ruptions" Barrett said quickly edging over to the white board.

Suddenly Jessie burst through the door breathing in quick breaths.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to show up so late, the meeting was longer then I thought." She takes another second to breathe.

"Who er' you?" Cid H. asks.

She give a confused look as she darts over. "Jessie I cover the section about...well" she opens a book and points at a word.

Cid H. and barrett give a smug look. "Ya gonna spit out er' not?" says Cid's impatient voice.

"I-intimacy!" She squeaks.

I did a double take for two reasons. The first I was finally able to grasp the concept of my class. The second the girl I had thought was a guy, and made me late for class (well technically the school was closed and it was actually Laguna)...was my teacher? She locks eyes on me and gapes as she struggles to maintain herself. She quickly walks over to me leans down in my ear. Riku gave a smirk as the whole class begun doing cat calls. She smacks my desk silencing them all, her gaze never leaving me.

"Why are you here?" she growls.

"I would think to learn." I said in a bored voice copying Roxas.

"I should have known you needed a sex talk."

She backed away smirking at my look of disbelief. Bit by bit I could feel my stability crumble. On top of that, I was repeating a course I couldn't even handle in fifth grade. We would talk about hotdogs...and donuts again! Before I could protest Axel let out a sigh, which easily got the teachers attention.

"Ya got somethin' ta say Reno?" Barrett half rolls his eyes remembering who the adult was.

_He's not Axel? I thought as much he sounds much weirder but Zack did say this place is full of twins. _

"Just wonderin' why it's taking so long to start class yo. Everyone in here knows about that stuff right Rude?" he yawns as he looks back.

A guy in the back of the room gives a grunt. Adjusting his glasses and erecting his stance. He was tall, bald, and had the attire of a hit man. All in all he was the most normal person I'd seen in this place...besides Cloud.

"That's fine to talk about what you think you know let me tell you what you don't." Jessie turned the lights off and put in a tape. "Just don't get too excited kids."

Reno gives her a thumb up and let's his hand fall down. "I'll be excited when this class ends yo" he says in a bored tone earning a round of laughs.

Twenty mins later was all it took; for the whole class to be on the verge of puking or giggles. We had seen birth, diagrams of periods and/or intimate aspects.

"Alright class is dismissed we will see you again next week." The timid woman announces as everyone began clearing the room.

I stop Roxas and pull him to the side then I hand him a piece of paper.

"It states to find me members for the publicity team." I inform him.

If I was gonna use my new power, then I need to make sure I keep it. He smiles and puts on a determined look as he grabs Sora. Cid eagerly ran out along with Jessie and Barrett most likely to lunch. Reno gives a peace sign as he shut the door behind him. I was alone except for the timid green haired teacher filling papers.

* * *

_Terra has already forgiven you Squall, that's what he said._ _But Can I trust you Cloud?_

I felt my heart pounding against my chest but this time it was combined with fear. The fear of not knowing and the fear of what she might say. I began to get closer, each step feeling like an eternity. She stood up straight with a serious look on her face.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mister Leonhart?"

"It's about last year."

"Of course it would be, I was wondering when you'd approach me."

"I need your permission."

She stared at me with an unreadable expression. Though my words were bold, it was nothing but a bravado masking my true self. An opportunity was finally in my hand and I was scared. She only hardened her gaze as she set her papers down. I gather courage from somewhere within, maybe it was fate. None the less the fear was gone, curiosity had initiated and I wanted to get this over with. It was show time, and I wasn't about to back down when I was so close.

* * *

Next time-Chapter 4 Terra's Permission: Leon is faced one on one with Terra and gets closer to the truth. With her permission he only has two more teachers to find, if he gets it. Meanwhile Roxas has found people for his Publicity team. Speaking of people, Axel and Reno know something that Riku doesn't even know.


	5. Chapter 4: Terra's Permission

Title: This time it's different

Chapter 4: Terra's Permission.

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. I kinda get lazy with it and end up making run-on sentences. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics!

* * *

"Is there anything I can help you with Mister Leonhart?"

"It's about last year."

"Of course it would be I was wondering when you'd approach me."

"I need your permission."

She stared at me with an unreadable expression. Though my words were bold, it was nothing but a bravado masking my true self. An opportunity was finally in my hand and I was scared. She only hardened her gaze as she set her papers down. I gather courage from somewhere within, maybe it was fate. None the less the fear was gone, curiosity had initiated and I wanted to get this over with. It was show time, and I wasn't about to back down when I was so close.

"For what might I ask?"

"You know why, I want the diary."

Her eyes widen at the words, which confused me. I was waiting for a lecture, or to put up a stubborn fight. I wanted her to be distressed, distraught. Instead I got this look of pure anxiousness. It was far from what I had intended to endure, after this I would be sure to see Zack and Tidus for answers.

"I don't understand why, but if it will get you to become more in tune with your studies. You were once the kid everyone admired and looked up to. The model student and school pride, now you've become a mystery to us Squall."

"Everything I need is in that diary and if I have to stoop this low then I will."

"You're pushing yourself so far that I don't even know if you realize this isn't you anymore." She gave a sad smile as she went in the back of her desk.

"What do I need to have your permission?"

"This is silly and you know it, just stop this nonsense and move on. That's what I want most Squall, I want you to move on."

_Who is she to declare that!?_

"And I can't without it, I know you don't understand and I don't expect you too, it's what I want."

"Your right I guess, however Mr. Leonhart I have a final request from you, what can I do to change your mind?"

"Give me your permission." This time I was more determined, she only looked down and wrote on a piece of paper she gave me.

I looked to it unsure of what I was reading the paper had her name, the date, and time. I looked up at her taking note of the same unwavering silence she displayed.

"What is this?" I asked as I set the paper down.

"A pass to your next class you're going to be late I suggest you leave now and we forget this little discussion."

"Who are you to tell me what I should do lady?"

"I am Terra, an adult and a teacher and what you're doing is disrespectful and very unsettling."

"What about what you're doing?" I took a seat and tried not to look her way. "How do you think I feel about what you're doing?"

"I wouldn't know Mr. Leonhart."

"Then let me tell you. I feel like I'm being directed as a child and not the adult I AM. I feel like I'm being treated unfair because you think I can't handle my own problems. And I feel disappointed that my own teacher thinks I can't find a way to end the charade, when all I want is my stuff back."

She tried to open her mouth to argue back but ended up shut it. She wrote down on another piece of paper tapping the pen lightly against it. Soon she slowly pushed it my way and waited for me to look at it.

_I, _

_Miss Terra B._

_Give Squall Leonhart permission to acquire his Belongings which include: 1 diary(s) He has proved himself able to keep his belongings out of sight, in classrooms or other learning environments or it will be confiscated permanently. _

My hands starts to sweat a bit as I tried calm my shakiness down. It was in my hands, and I was only the first week. I gave her a genuine smile as I stood up to leave, she stop me with a hand. I turned back trying to shake off her weird vibe of mother like persona. A part of me was glad she did stop me, I could figure out the other two people that easy.

"Are the events of that day so chilling to you Miss Terra?"

"You boys nearly killed each other." She mumbled softly, her hand shaking a bit.

"I remember, that's why I don't want to forget that day or any other, to me these things are precious those memory I can go back and keep forever. Besides me the other teachers what do they think do you think it's fair that I don't hear their story?"

"What they say and what I say are totally different. Do you think your mind is for just the text books? You have all your memories there exactly where they need to stay." She encouraged yet again trying to stop me.

"I try not to think about it, which is why I did write those things down, so I NEVER have to think about it."

"I can't tell you no, but I will remind you again to stop this foolishness and let it stay buried in that book."

"This foolishness is my life and I can't stop till it's over."

"I see, and then around 6pm in the counseling room is fine."

_WHAT?_

"Why do I have to go there I don't need any help?"

"But you need this paper so you're going to complete four sessions of counseling before I give it to you that's my final offer Mr. Leonhart you don't have a choice."

"FOUR? What will this prove?" I asked turning around to her, her hand still on my shoulder as her eyes pierced into mine.

"That you are capable of following rules, such as not bringing personal belongings in a classroom. Be there or forget the whole thing. Don't lose that temporary paper or the whole agreement is void got it?"

"Yes, understood ma'am."

She only nodded her head removing her hand and taking a sit. Reminding me not to come to her again for the official paper, she continued grading papers and waved me out. I got what I came for but definitely lacking the information on the other two teachers. I could find Cloud but he'd hate me by now, then I could ask Riku but figure me out. I was limited in my resources till I thought of a main one; Zack and Tidus.

* * *

I raced down the hall bumping into Reno and Axel, the two caught before I fell and smiled at me.

"Hey, Leonhart slow down!"

"Yeah Squall, what's the rush yo?"

"Just headed back to the dorm before you know the crowd comes."

"Aren't you forgetting something yo?" Reno bent down and picked up the paper terra had just written the permission on.

I mentally kicked myself for almost losing that so easy. Terra had looked dead serious when she said don't lose it. Reno hummed as he read it and past it to axel; who finally let go of me. After they both share an evil grin they gave the paper back slowly walking circles around me as they smiled. It was eerie and I knew they were up to no good.

"So you back at this game again huh? I didn't think you were one to go back to old tactics Leonhart."

"This isn't about two years ago is it Squally boy?"

"Two years ago?" I parroted.

"oooo playing dumb won't get you anywhere Leonhart" Axel teased coming to a stop his cousin mirroring the move behind me.

_I don't have to listen to these two tricksters they OBVIOUSLY want something._

"It's nothing I can't ask Riku so you two can just back off."

"How can Riku tell you when he wasn't even there?"

"What?" I barked earning a comical eye roll from them both.

"Spring break duh!" they both half yell rolling their eyes.

"Ok then what happened?"

"You're moving too fast yo." Reno's voice was full of playfulness and his movements coy.

"You should be asking what we want. Why should we refresh your memory for free huh?"

"Who are you two?" I growled.

"Don't play like you don't remember me and my bro"

"Axel and Reno Sinclair got it memorized? Not that you'll forget anyway, we know this game Leonhart."

_They definitely aren't good news, corner a guy and blackmail him?_

Reno pulled out a pamphlet and flicked it at me. Giving a smile before looking to Axel; who lit a cigarette and left.

"We'll be in touch yo."

As they disappeared around the corner I picked up the pamphlet. After taking a brief peek inside I felt my heart speed up they had just thrown me an official acceptance letter. Parts were messing hence they would indeed have contact with me again. I continued back down my own path heading off to relax. By the time I made it back to the dorm I had evaded four random crowd chases, two teachers yelling at me, a food fight (is this high school?) and drunk students on campus. I didn't care if I had any classes yet the day was over to me. I didn't really care what was about to happen next. I opened the dorm door with ease and went straight to the kitchen. I looked into the fridge to microwave a dinner meal that was there, seeing I didn't bring my own. I wasn't too keen on visiting the cafeteria at the moment either. I scooped out some lasagna and heated it up. I looked to the corner of my eye to see Zack and Tidus's room door crack open a bit. I took my plate out after the beep and began eating. Seeing that they were home already, I thought it necessary to fill them in on Terra and the miscommunication.

"Zack, you told me Sephiroth, Seifer, and Jecht were to be watched. The permission I needed wasn't from any of them. If I want that diary so I can end this, I need facts not guesses. Now I have to go to a freaking counselor at six."

I heard something move from inside Zack and Tidus's room either one was probably cleaning stuff up or destroying the rest of their space. Hearing no sign of complaining and multiple sighs I had to assume this person was Zack. I cracked the door a bit seeing papers here and there, and other misc. items. The shuffling inside the room continued as a long agitated sigh cut through the air. I gave a small laugh knowing how he felt; it's the same sound aunt Raine made when she saw me and Squall's rooms. I ran a hand through my head, the memory of her slightly weighing down on me. I hear grumbles coming from inside the room, indicating Zack had still been doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Hey?" I ask receiving a hum in response.

I felt my eyebrow twitch but I ignored mimicking the hum back which made them stop. The silence was a go ahead to say what I had to say. Due to Zack ecstatic nature I knew this was the only opportunity I had.

"I need to know everything, I'm being serious. What's the deal on Reno and Axel they are trying to blackmail me on something from two years ago? Should I pay attention to that or what's going on?"

"Two years ago?" the person instead repeated; assuming Zack as the deeper nature of the voice.

There was another brief rustle and a sigh here and there. I didn't get any other comment over that which was basically in my head a signal to continue on.

"I know you have your classes too but you need to show me around a bit. Especially now seems good; I have those two Cheshire cats hovering over me. I'm tempting to find out what Reno and Axel or up to but it seem irrelevant right now." I was once again answered with a silence and shuffling items.

"Ah…hpmh" he grunted shuffling some more before giving an 'uh huh'.

"I feel like I'm being too obvious that I'm not Squall." I finish.

I heard the sound of him standing to his feet, and then heavy stomps of him making it over to the door. I crossed my arms and stood back ready to give him the rest of my mind. It was like a solider going to war with no map, a teacher with no books, or me an imposter with no idea of the person I'm imitating. A black glove gripped the frame and the pushed the door open. My arms fell to my side as Noctis walked out slowly with a shocked look on his face. He took some ear buds out of his ear; I internally panicked when I didn't hear any music.

"Noctis, just listen to me. Please don't say anything thing about this." I begged.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think you should know, I wasn't trying to hide anything I just didn't want to burden you."

"I thought we were friends? I'd think you have a little more trust in me than that."

He briefly stared at me for moment before quickly passing by and opening the door. Quickly trying to vacate, he bumped into Tidus on the way out. Tidus stood stunned for a moment before looking around confused. Soon after Zack appeared smile fading as he took note of my freaked out expression. He shut the door waved a hand at me. I didn't hesitate to dash over and drag him them to their room.

"He knows." I said softly.

"Who knows what and what do they know?" Tidus pestered as if it were gossip.

"I thought Noctis was Zack and I said something that could blow my cover but-"

"YOU DID WHAT! DON'T YOU KNOW THIS COULD BE THE END FOR US?" Zack yelled tugging at his hair while Tidus tried to stop him.

"W-wait don't freak out just yet… I think-I think he pulled headphone out."

"You think or are you sure?" Tidus asked quickly.

"I-I'm sure…but just in case we have to interrogate him into spilling if he does know. We can't say he does for sure." I reason trying to prevent Zack's break down.

* * *

We had worked so hard to keep it secret and I was the one to put everything in jeopardy. I didn't expect him to be back at the dorm, he was just with Lighting a moment ago. My phone went off as Zack gave me a shocked look shaking his head. I ignored him and checked it, it was only my timer flashing five didn't take me long after to panic yet again. I showed them the paper Terra gave me for the counseling; to which Zack Cheered and showed Tidus and they both yelled in glee. I calmed them down filling them in on the terms and agreement which lead to me being dragged down the hall and into a building I was all too familiar with. To my right was Lighting's office I went to grab the door and Zack smacked my hand away pulling me to a different door.

"You don't want her, she's a hard ass and we need this done before the cows come home." Although Zack said it playful it sounded way harsher.

"I've already met her and this will be quick."

His eyes went wide at that comment and he let go of me with anger in his eyes. I glanced at Tidus who also wore a shocked look and was confused at Zack's display. He stormed off leaving me and Tidus in the dust. Tidus looked down trying to mask his sadness and shock. I left his arms wrap around me as I stiffed he sobbed.

"T-Tidus don't do this he's not mad at you, he's just having a hard time."

_Or something, I'm curious to know what the heck that was about too._

"no iz's nock abouk em I-I" he looked up at me with a face that expressed multiple emotions; sadness, happiness and guilt.

"Can you let go out me and tell me? It's kinda uncomfortable and I kinda can't understand you; like anything your saying." I peeled him off trying not to get angry about the saliva on my shirt.

"I-I'm transferring soon and I want be here."

"W-what Why would you do that?" I asked suddenly realizing his emotions and patting his back awkwardly.

"Remember when I told you my mom left? Well I guess she didn't my dad just took me away. She finally found me and asked if I was happy with him. I didn't want to tell a lie…I want to see my mom."

I gave him a big reassuring smile and a nod. I can understand how Tidus feels, I was starting to get a little home sick myself. These few days were weighing heavy on me and I just felt like going home. But I knew I couldn't do that not when I was so close. I pulled a charm out of my pocket; it was a crystal my aunt had given me. It was blue and had three removable crystals. I took one off handing it to Tidus who sniffled and put it close to his chest.

"Take it and don't ever lose it, you'll never forget me this way."

"But what if I do?" he asked his eyes wide and full of tears.

"then I'll find you and beat you up, my aunt gave that to me so it's precious and seeing the I gave you one means I trust yo wont unless you don't want it." as I made a grab for it he yelled no and snatched it away.

"I want it, I want it!"

"Fine don't yell…Tidus?"

"Hm, yeah sup?"

"Has Noctis come back yet? I mean is he acting strangely?"

"I haven't seen him since earlier, I'll try to keep an eye on him but if he knows I can't change that bud. We'll just have to let him in on the plan, I mean he's a nice guy. But I don't know if Zack would like that, maybe ask Riku what he would do hypothetically? Well you enjoy your counseling stuff and keep up the good work." He yawned out the last part while putting his hand on his head and walking off.

I shook my head at him and turned toward the door. Freezing in place as I realized one name that threw me off; Riku. He had asked me to meet him after class earlier. I can't ditch him, I have to go to the cafeteria and I didn't finish lunch anyway. I caught up with Tidus shaking him a bit as I ask the direction of the cafeteria. Before his finger could fully point left I was already dashing down the hall and spiral steps. The crowds started to get larger and louder as I was smack dap in the middle of a sea of food, noise, and usual smells. I wondered the large area pushing past crowd and avoiding familiar "fans" I could recognize. At the corner of my eye I caught two blurs of red which, I turned to see the Sinclair twins. They pulled me to the back corner smirk adorning their face.

"Couldn't wait long eh?"

"I guess not little lion boy wondered in, you look a little lost yo?"

"I'm just looking for Riku; not you two. Sorry to burst your bubbles."

"Oh well I guess you don't wanna know what we know yo."

"I want to know what you want I'll do anything." I tried to hold my composure trying to make the request not sound like begging.

"Your giving in so easily, how boring Leonhart! But I guess you did ask…SO basically we found some information on Seifer. It would make your debate go a little smoothly.

"So this has nothing to do with last year?" I ask deflating at the information; it was helpful for Squall alright; but not for me.

"Nope." they both replied with a smile.

"Oh well in that case I don't care your just wasting my time"

"No not at all, not at all my friend. We just thought it would be a nice gesture to help you out."

"And without securing your place as president you won't be free to wonder during classes that much. It's a termination of your acceptance here. You need time to do OTHER things right? so you NEED this info Mr. Prez." I slightly twitched at his way of "implying" something.

"That's what friends are for yo." Reno beamed as he put a hand on his heart.

"I hardly think we're friends"

They both gasp which sounded muted with the immense noise in the place. But I did see their mock hurt and glinting eyes. They wrap an arm around my shoulder walking me forward. Not even a second later Axel bumped into Sora, the fiery red head look at him a bit annoyed but thought for a second before wrap his over arm around Sora. It felt like a four man circus act and I despite what I thought. These two had good grip and I couldn't pull away. The crowd started to go silent as everyone looked at us their smiles never shifting but my nervousness was. I didn't know what was about to happen next. According to their expression this was about to cause some type of war. Axel soon let go of my but Reno's arm stayed still gripping my shoulder as if I'd escape. A few people cleared out of the way as a table revealed Riku, Cloud, Roxas, and Seifer plus his gang. Seifer looked up from his towering position over cloud giving me a smirk. I felt a tug inside my chest one part of me wanted to punch Seifer for even being that close. The other side wanted nothing more than be angry at Cloud. Cloud stared at me shocked for a long moment before looking to Reno. He took a deep breath, stood, and took his leave. I watched him disappear into the crowd as Seifer and his gang joined after.

_What was that about?_

"Probably nothing, your running mates aren't you? The presidents or members can't interact until the debate next week yo."

I peeled Reno's arm off my as he whined in protest I took a seat next to Riku. The cafeteria was still silent and on edge as I looked to their eyes. Every one of their eyes was on Roxas; whose eyes were on Sora, and His eyes on Riku, Whose eyes were on Axel.

"Your late Squall, what happened to after lunch?" Riku asked but not bothering to tear his eyes away from Axel.

"They happened." I said trying to shake Reno's arm off, Riku seem to deflate at those words.

"What do you mean 'they happened'? We were just taking a stroll and bumped into Leonhart yo."

"And you Sora?" Roxas growled which snapped Sora to reality he turned to see Axel then to Roxas.

"No, Roxas it's not even like that!"

Roxas dashed off as Axel attempted to make a move for him Reno stopped him shaking his head. Sora was choking back tears, hugging him as he put his head down again. Riku stood and rounded the table getting as close as he felt was comfortable enough with Sora. With a shaky hand I could see he wanted to console him. maybe even help him cheer Roxas up. He was able to put a hand on his shoulder which caused Sora to fully embrace him. Reno tried to pull Axel away but it was a failed attempt. The red hairs stayed put eyes glaring at Riku with so much hate. I could almost see black aura radiating from him.

"Long time no see Riku." Axel's voice was dripping with sweetness which for some reason made Riku's face contort in Disgust.

"I wish the no see part was still happening, your still doing your old thing huh? Haven't you messed up enough people's life?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You can Cloud looked pretty comfortable did you ask him out yet?"

"What?" Sora's voice cracked a bit as he looked to Riku for conformation.

It didn't take long for Sora to analyze the whole situation and push Riku off and stare at him with disgust as he ran off through the silent crowd. Riku licked his lips with a sarcastic smile and turned to Axel who mirrored the expression. Not even a second later a fist collided with Axels face, then Riku and soon the whole lunch room was cheering and screaming. I pushed the people aside, giving Reno a look, and jumping in to pull them apart. Reno had ended up pulling back Riku and I had Axel. Not even four second later; after catching their breath the students were dispersing and the cops were rushing in. I was forced to flee with Axel hoping nothing went sour with him and Reno.

* * *

"How could you befriend him Leonhart? That's a surprise."

"You were a surprise too you know." I said opening the door to my dorm and letting him in.

"Nice place you got, better than ours."

"Thanks it's a shared dorm so don't ask to stay, stop talking and let me find something to clean you up with." I informed going through drawers; the contents inside making loud noises; causing Noctis to come out of our shared room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa can you calm it down, there's more food in the fridge you're not gonna starve…the hell happened to him?" Noctis yawned obviously just waking up.

"He and Riku decided to take their aggression out on each other instead of talk stuff out."

"There's no conversing with a playboy, I've had enough of trying to work it out with hi…OUCH! Leonhart come one it's not that bad!" he whined as I applied the ointment.

"Would you rather an infection?"

"Over all this unnecessary painfulness, Yes!" he screamed as I finished up and put a band aid on his forehead.

"What's the deal with you and Riku?"

"It's a long story OK and I don't have time to tell it now catch me later when I'm not dying."

"That's too bad you better talk now."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Noctis who had jumped to the other end of the couch listening in. First he Turned over trying to ignore us which failed. then he start singing a song but was abruptly overshadowed by Noctis who knew the tune. He alternated glances between us and threw his hands up after the long silence.

"Ready to talk?" Me and Noctis asked simultaneously.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!"

"We'll you'll be waiting an eternity for it" I said playfully, Noctis on the other hand look worried shaking a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry we have plenty ill just take one in your honor." Noctis's voice had a slightly serious tone which made me raise a brow.

"Aw you two are soo cute!" Axel teased.

After a deep breath he turned and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes as Noctis went to the fridge; which I noticed was considerably fuller than usual. He scrambled through a few drawers then pulled out an apple tossing it over to Axel who caught it with his teeth. Taking a bite and letting it drop into his awaiting hand.

"There are more humane ways to eat an apple you know." Noctis teased as he reached in for one for himself.

Before shutting the fridge he looked up in thought for a second. He decided to take another one out throwing it to me. I caught it but unsure to eat it or not at the sudden donation.

"We didn't forget guy, whats your deal?"

"It's Axel got it memorized?"

"And I'm Noctis got it memorized? What's your deal with this Riku guy, what's the story there?" Noctis pestered on getting into detective mode.

"Hey thats copyright material intended for me only bub. I don't have a deal, Riku's the one with the attitude."

"Yeah and what happened?" I asked trying to analyze the story.

"Well you know Roxas had a crush on Reno right?"

_Roxas was totally looking at him the whole time is he blind?_

"I guess but he looked like he was looking more toward-" I stopped myself taking note of his sad look.

"Well Sora has a crush on Riku which is so damn obvious it hurts. Once upon a time me and Riku used to be best bros. That was before those Twins came, before he came; Cloud. So what if I had a crush on him; but why did he think I was gonna go any further than that? He called me out and we fought, cursed each other, and swore never to be friends again." He bit into the apple again but chewing slowly.

"For Cloud?" When Cloud's name left my mouth I briefly show Noctis twitch.

"Sora, Cloud, and anyone else who caught his eyes. Where do you think his nickname the playboy came from?"

"Sounds like a prick if you ask me." Noctis said finally engaging in the conversation.

"He's not a prick...I know Riku, this can't be the way it is. A lon friendship shouldn't end on unanswered questions." I declared.

"Do you really know him? He's not the guy you once knew, He plays your words into his own little joke you think thats a friend?"

"I do that but it's all in good fun." Noctis chuckles.

"It's fine Squall, don't bother it's not worth it. Noctis Thanks for the food yo." Axel yawned.

"Geez get some sleep you sound like your brother, thanks for the food too Noctis I forgot to thank you earlier. I was a little caught off guard by the move." I finally bit into the apple as he sat up.

"No problem, when I came out of Zack's room that day, and saw you eating my mom's left overs. I thought you had to not have any food. Then when I talked to you and you said 'Please don't say anything thing about this' and the way you were mashing away. I felt so bad you would rather starve and eat left overs then to ask for help."

My mind went blank for a second; he thought I was so poor that I couldn't afford food? So that means he didn't hear about my little slip up earlier. Looking at the situation I didn't know if should be offended or relived. It was indeed good news which made it all that easier to lean in that direction. I took a huge bite into the apple chewing slowly as something came to mind. I remembered one big thing about that that moment; the headphones. He could be playing me to not tip off Axel.

"I didn't know you a hobo Leonhart." Axel chuckled trying to hide his smile as I glared.

"It's not shameful to ask or need help, I was in that same boat before I met mom." Noctis said turning away from us both.

"I know this isn't a good time, to bring this up but…did you hear me while you were in Zack's room? Not to be nosey why were you in there?"

"Oh that's totally nosey!" Axel snorted.

"Well it was muffed a bit, I had my headphones switched to sound proof mode. Well Tidus borrowed my book. He just has a short term memory on when I need my stuff back. So I searched that garbage dump but still couldn't find it."

"Wait your headphones have a sound proof mode?"

"I hope I didn't offend you. I only responded to the muffles I heard; because I thought you were Zack or Tidus."

_Small world._

"Not at all."

I small beep echoed in the small dorm as the two looked at me. I quickly grabbed out the phone Zack gave me and seeing it was sent a text. I glanced at Noctis who was eying the phone with shame and took a pen from the night stand and a notebook from his back pocket. I maneuvered behind him to see he was writing a list of items to get and at the top was my name. I pinched the bridge of my nose but decided against changing the misinterpretation. I scooted back where I was on the floor and read the text; which had me on my feet in no time. Axel had fallen asleep on the couch which was no harm done; but he would have been a better candidate to take me to Lighting then Noctis. I didn't have a choice so I tapped him pointing to Axel then the door silently. He quickly got the picture and pocketed his items. We were out the door in no time and Noctis had written a note. It basically informed the other dorm mates we had company inside.

"So where are we sneaking off to Squall?"

"I have a counseling session with your mom."

"No wonder you hopped to attention, but your headed the wrong way. You must be shaken up still about the picture thing, don't worry she knows you don't mean any wrong by it. She has her secrets like everyone else, even I don't know."

"I know she doesn't but I'm curious of this story of her's as well." i said twirling the paper in my pocket.

"ask her she might tell you, she's taken quite an interest in helping you since she found out about you."

After rounding a few more corners and heading up a few stairs I recognized the huge door. Noctis gave me thumbs up and a smile and went his own way. Before my hand could connect with the knob, it opened. I was pulled inside by a harsh tug followed a slam of the door. Lighting stood there arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

_Maybe I should have listened to Zack._

"It's a quarter after the time you're supposed to be here school boy."

"I had a problem I had to take care of; there was no way around it."

"You can leave."

"WHAT? WHY? I didn't come all this way to be pushed away."

I was literary on edge about to pull my hair out. After all the crap I had been through today and for this not to go right I could just go crazy. I looked past her to the desk noticing her pictures were turned around again. She caught sight of this and stormed over to the desk flipping them around. Crossing her arms with a ticked off look and she bite her lip slightly.

"Maybe I would more considerate if you were ON time not WASTED mine."

I stood for a moment before nodding to myself, she's in charge here. No matter what I argue about no matter if I told her the distance, not even about Tidus. She looked the part of a member of the zero tolerance committee if there was one. If I piss her off then I would have failed. But if I leave then it should just restart me over I can't fail before I accomplish the first thing. A gave her a smile giving a genuine smile and even reluctantly a bow. As I turned to make my way out she went around to her desk; clicking away at the keyboard and mouse.

"Take a seat you don't have that much time Leonhart."

"What was that ma'am?" I asked dumbfounded but at her cold stare I quickly took the invitation.

"So, Terra says you are unstable is this true? No need to answer because; if someone else is pointing it out for you. There's little you can defend yourself on."

"What does this have to do with getting my diary back? I don't think this even qualifies for ensuring the return of my stuff. Do you know why I'm here Ms. Lighting?"

"That's what I'm here to find out school boy and to be blunt I know now."

"What have you come up with then?"

"You're traumatized, what happened last year was it that bad that you hide it away in a diary? Don't you realize? Everyone who was there remembers just as well as you wrote that stuff down?" she asked her voice getting a little strained.

_Ah! Here's my chance!_

"Of course I know that, but I'm not like everyone else. I don't want to think back on that stuff and remember it."

"I'll make a deal with you Leonhart, you tell me your deepest secret and I'll tell you mine deal?"

"Of course but it's only fair adults go first."

"Let's try going back to that day then...another time."

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Times up school boy, maybe you should be on time then we can actually help the problem. I'll see you in two weeks how about after your debates?"

"Isn't two weeks a little too long? Besides the debates are in two weeks, who told you it was one week?" she asked her voice lingering on boredom.

_ Since when can you only speak to a counselor once every two weeks? She never seems that busy to me._

"I guess someone who didn't pay as much attention as I did." I replied.

I stood up and she put a hand up quickly scribbling something down and handed it to me. I gave her a look of disbelief as I pocketed the first of the four session receipts.

_I really thought I wouldn't get it! This is so great!_

I walked into the empty classroom half surprised that she was still there. I walked over and set the paper Lighting gave me down and she gave me that sad smile again. Going behind her desk and pulling out a tablet she hit a button and a paper printed. She didn't even give it a glance as she pulled it out and handed it over. I quickly read through it; it was an official version of the temporary paper.

"I trust you but I won't repeat myself after this; don't EVER ask me again."

"I hope not too, but what about the counseling sessions?"

"At this point they are optional I trust you'll go to talk when you need to, you're a young man with a lot on his plate. Even you need to vent things out surely."

"I think just to be safe I will continue going just in case you have a change of heart all of a sudden." She gave me smile for once nodding her head and patting my back.

"I see Lighting can still work her magic on you." Terra said softly smile still on her face,packing her things up to leave.

"How did you know I went to see her?"

"You always do, it's not anything new. I'm just glad she can still connect with the part of you that can be reasoned with. I want to help you Squall, i know your tired of the mothering act, but it can't be helped."

"I don't blame you, it's obvious what happened had nothing to do with you." I scratched my head looking away feeling unsure, but her eyes told me to believe my words.

"Keep visiting Lighting for every visit you make i'll reveal more to you."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"it means I know your not Squall, but i wont stop you. You'll free him of this conflict he's created, you'll cure his blinded soul, and help him find his light."

In her breif words it felt like my whole world had come down. I thought I my disguise was perfect. I thought I knew Squall well enough to portray him. I thought I had everything right. I thought I was protecting what dingity Squall had left. Who was I kidding? I hasn't even been half the week and I'd been giving up.

"Don't make that face." Terra whimpered trying to calm herself.

"W-what?"

"Dont look so defeated...not yet, How can we help when we give up so ealisy? We can't give up, we can't give in."

"What are you saying? Aren't you gonna turn me in? You know the truth!" I growl making her gasp.

"That's why I'm not going to turn you in, Its the reason why only you can help help. A more stable, headstrong, and noble Leonhart vs one thats already given up."

"Then tell me, tell me everything so I can help him. Don't leave anything out, for my brothers sake, for my own." Terra made a confused face when I mentioned Squall as my brother, but so did Zack so I just ignored it.

"Lighting, I want you to continue seeing her no matter what. She may answer all the locked questions."

"Why can't you? why can't you just tell me?" I grit out getting a bit frustated.

"You can't just put a key in a door and expect It to open them all. Everyone else wants to push you into being what you are, only you can control what you will become. Think outside that silly little diary, in fact think less. Now promise me you'll visit her and return to me."

"under the condition you give me a clue."

she waited for a moment thinking hard about the next words about to leave her mouth. the sounds of the clock began to tick louder and louder as the empty room echoed the noise. I threw my hands up getting ready to leave as she yelp an expected 'WAIT' and folded her hands together. She rested her head on them and slowly closed her eyes as I turned my back to her alittle.

"Mr. Leonhart how long has it been since you've seen Sephiroth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am only giving you the clue you need, It's all I can afford to give you."

"Thats a little vague even for a clue. why isn-"

"Don't argue back with me Mr. Leonhart, just think about what I've told you and take it easy. It hasn't been that long and your already making progess." she muttered as I gave a slow nod.

I put the paper into an envelope she provided me and made my way back to the dorm. With no new leads and a debate coming up the only thing I could do was wait for two weeks. it was already to hectic here; I'd already made my mind up to go to Laguna's for the weekend and relax.

* * *

Next time: Chapter 5-1 Ifana: It's nearly the end of the two week wait, and Leon decides to go to Laguna's for the weekend. He just wants to relax for once and enjoy alone time. That was before he found out Noctis and Riku decided tag along. With spilled emotions and a past revisited, and a dotting love is ready to blossom. The secret romantic Noctis decides to play match maker!?


	6. Chapter 5-1: Ifana

Title: This time it's different

Chapter 5-1: Ifana.

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: (In the previous chapter I had labeled the chapter Ifana. Instead it will be the next chapter.) I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. I kinda get lazy with it and end up making run-on sentences. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics! All thoughts in bold italics are his conscious~

* * *

The day I was supposed to see Lighting came all too soon. Two long weeks of me with pain and anxiety wondering what it would lead too. I had stood in front of her door for over thirty minutes. Wondering, hoping and wishing that one visit would end everything. To my surprise Lighting had taken a sudden leave, which lead to me missing the first session. I wonder if it was fate. I knew I wasn't ready for what she had planned and I knew I couldn't handle it. Whatever made her take the sudden leave also caused many teachers to go as well. She returned a month later and I had, had two sessions with her. Most of the time was her glaring at me and prying into my personal life. Unlike Lighting many teachers were still gone. Finding the lack in teachers to keep the students in check; caused the debate to be postponed. Noctis said it was the first time anything like that has happened, and that he was sorry I missed the traditional debate lineup. I actually found that to be very good news, after dealing with Seifer's smart comments in the Leadership class. That and nearly being kick out of candidacy because he wanted to pick a fight. I knew I wouldn't be able to put up with a candidate to candidate debate. It would take a little studying, and observing him to find a weak point, and control. Cid was still working on switching my…cosmetology class into a "manly man's course" whatever that meant. He said we still needed at least one more member but kids were stubborn. So I was stuck in cosmetology class until further notice. Vincent and Ashe were pretty nice teachers, excluding the awkwardness of Vincent braiding. It seemed a little out of place of maybe it was the man's appearance period. He was in charge of teaching the male students because as Ashe said "too many swooning eyes."

_And I mean Lots, and Lots of control._

I was all to prepared to meet this Sephiroth after Terra's final words that day. But what I didn't plan for was; Sephiroth had taken the sudden leave with Lighting. On the flip side I met up with Jecht, He seemed just as confused as me when Zack pointed him and the others out. After talking with him for nearly an hours and getting nothing of my benefit. But I even I didn't expect him to turn out to be a pretty nice guy. But I wasn't about to be fooled by his act, Tidus was cheery and easy-going. Of course if he'd done something to his son that he was ashamed of he wouldn't go around bragging about it. When I first fought him in the tactics class, there was so much life and wildness. He had lost all his spirit, reduced to nothing but a lonely man. Tidus had transferred out a week after my session with Terra. It felt so lonely without him around; I never knew I would have missed him this much. He had seemed very depressed after Tidus had gone. Even in the back of my mind I pitied the man who could be the reason why my brother is gone. But as the days went on and I watched him, I began to doubt more and more. There was no reason to confront this man and a book, why would he care about that?

_He lost his everything and it didn't take my eyes to see that._

Zack had been gone a lot lately, which at first bugged me but I got over it. He and Tidus must have known each other for a long time. To have your friend up and go like that was far from a 'just get over it' thing. I didn't know how I should approach him so I never did. Riku had started to come over more often which I mentally thanked him. It was like he knew I was falling apart without Zack and Tidus here. I had Noctis but he was only there when he could be. Having separate classes and the time crunches made it worse. I didn't want it to go on like this or at least this weekend. Today was Friday and I decided it was time I had a good day off. All the pressures of daily life were gonna make me implode. I haven't seen Laguna in a while I guess I should visit it's gonna be the weekend after all.

_First I need to get these classes out of the way._

* * *

Yawning I stood up and tapped Noctis on the shoulder to wake him up. He slowly took the covers off glancing down at my lower body then back to my face. He covered his head again trying to muffle his laughter, it was a good try but I still heard him. Curious of the reaction I looked down and immediately pinched the bridge of my nose. Somehow a pair of Laguna's Teddy bear undies found its way in my clothes. I just can't believe I blindly put them on. I playfully hit Noctis's shoulder through the covers as he threw the blanket off, the laughter projecting even more.

"That's got to be the funniest way I've ever been woken up." Noctis snorts then chuckles finally calming down from the scene.

I rolled my eyes at his snickers and gave him a disguised look. "Well don't get used to it, these were my uncles they just got mixed up is all." I sat down on my own bed waiting for him to get up.

"Right, that's it." he mumbled.

I snorted and start fixing little things on my dresser up. "Would you rather I woke you up without them?" I ask putting the final piece of trash in our little trash bin.

He sat up waving a dismissive hand and yawning. "No, no, no teddy undies are fine over commando any day. Well I wouldn't mind if he…" Noctis covered his face with the blanket cutting his mumbles out.

"What was that?" I ask tuning back into his rant.

The covers come off instantly as he hopped up going clothes. "NOTHING, nothing at all I was wondering what you were doing for the weekend this time. Let me guess the library again?"

"Nah I'm gonna go spend some time with my uncle. I've kinda been avoiding him the whole month. I know he wouldn't last without seeing me."

_I've been too busy trying to find the other two teachers._

Noctis perked up hearing that and give a puppy dog look as he finished getting dressed. "That must be nice to leave this place, wish I could do that. All me and mom do is look at old books."

I smiled at him and patted his head. "Well you should join me one day I'd be fun to have someone other than Laguna there." He thought for a second then gave a sly smile as he left.

_What's he being weird about?_

I finished getting dressed and headed out to my first class. I faintly heard something about a team assignment but the rest just went out the other ear. The next few classes flew past and I decided to skip my leadership class. It wasn't like I didn't already know how to debate it out with Seifer. Besides if not for him I would have missed it anyway. Instead I was gonna use this time to up my chances as president. Luckily I appointed Roxas as my advisor and he stands in for me during the meetings anyway. It's a little trick I learned from Vincent; surprisingly that scary looking man actually was president many years ago. Rufus seemed angry at that but like Vincent said; he can't do a thing about it. Thanks to him and Roxas of course. I had finally gathered all the people I needed for my publicity team. Four of the most unexpected people I ever that to be associated with Roxas. There was Rude, Bartz, Kadaj and Zidane. Of course my publicity team looked like random people. But thanks to Rude I got a bonus member I can't even control; Reno. Axel had already had a class in Economics the same hour, so I couldn't 'invite' him. Bartz was a strange guy he always pushed me to do shows for peoples vote. Entertaining the crowd would surely be a great way to get votes I wonder what he'll set up. Kadaj spent most of the time doing digital work. Occasionally he'd be brooding in the corner that he wants his brothers to be invited. Under Roxas's strictness I wasn't happening soon. Roxas stated 'only you have the skills we need if you all were in here you'd be bickering.' Roxas's words were powerful because he never argued after that. Zidane was pretty quiet and handy with tape and a stapler I haven't gotten to know him quite yet. He seems to be the most normal of my team though. We spent most the time in the Computer lab making 'my' signs for the upcoming debate. I nearly had to tackle Reno for trying to put my face on a few of them. He had taken a shoot at a weak moment where I smiled. But I knew that wasn't a thing Squall would do. A few clicks and editing here and there. In no time they were headed down the hall to tape up the papers.

_This day is going pretty fast I'll be at Laguna's in no time._

As I left the team to the work I headed off to my next class. Of course I had to wait for Rikku though. It sort of became a routine for me and her; I wait and she comes. I got the occasional report from Rikku. The school gossip, trends, and highlights; all useless to me but whatever. She finally showed up four minutes later flagging me down with over energetic yells of 'Mr. President I'm right here!' and 'Almost there!'

"Finally what took so long to find you?" she huffs.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and glared at her. "You know for a fact I'm here every time, what do you have make it quick I'll be late."

"Geez don't rush a girl! Well then let's see there's the boy's Blitzball meet coming up. I scheduled an appearance for you to show up and speak. I know, I know; I'm awesome. Then I found out the cafeterias using Wednesday's left overs for today. Yuck! I hope you have a cold lunch with you!"

I put a hand in front of her face waving for her to get to the main point. "Let's just get to the big stuff ok and I never eat in there anyway." I grunt trying to hide my disgust of the knowledge.

"Umm…well that's really everything but WAIT there's the annual fall dance coming up! I wonder if teachers and students are allowed to dance together?" she beamed giving a squeal of joy before running off.

_This day can't get any more packed with headache's can it?_

* * *

A few classes later, the day came to an end and I was glad. I began packing my stuff up, stopping after noticing the packed bag on Noctis's bed. He emerged a few minutes later from the bathroom adding more stuff.

He threw his bag on his shoulders and gave me an eager look. "Come on then we'll be late." he said hastily grabbing a book off his shelf.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean 'we'll be late?' where are you going?" I asked hoping it's not what I'm thinking.

"With you of course, you did say 'you should join me one day' so I figured why not now? Moms on a school business trip this weekend. And I don't wanna be trapped in the dorm alone…Zack hasn't been here lately and Tidus-Tidus is gone. I thought at least I have Squall he won't mind." He gave a sad look hugging his bag and looking up at me.

My eyebrow twitched as I listened to his story wondering what to do. I couldn't think of anything at the moment, realizing that I set myself up. In defeat I sighed then gave him a lazy thumbs up. He did a fist pump in victory and headed to the bathroom to finish his packing. I guess it wouldn't be bad having Noctis over in fact maybe he'll be the one to keep me together so Laguna doesn't talk my head off. I gave him a call informing him about a friend which he squeals about. I smiled into the phone shaking my head as I put it away. How long has it been since Squall's had guest over? My hand taps another device in my pocket; Zack's phone. I took it out staring at it for a while before playing it a bit.

_"I don't care about that! I just don't want you to leave this place, j-just cool down man it'll be alright."_

**That's Riku alright.**

_"Like there's gonna be a happy ending for you losers! haha!" another voice butted in._

**_Hmph Seifer._**

_"waht slfjns $sl...-zifnzkiso#$z;dfm! Squall's already lnkfzp^&#!"_

**Riku.**

_"So you're gonna runaway? ksdebi#awu? cowards."_

**Hmm can't make this one out…**

As I put my ear closer to the phone Noctis tapped on the door. I quickly looked over to the man giving an alerted look.

_"This happened because of me- Click!_

I quickly shut the phone as I give a nervous laugh to which he rolls his eyes playfully. "Didn't know you were the type to watch fights on your phone?" he said in an annoyed type of way.

"It was a prank I was sent, you ready?" I ask quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah… can I see that phone?"

I hold it up to him and he scrunches his nose. "Is something the matter, Noctis?"

He shrugs going to grab his bag. "Nah just that it looked pretty familiar but it's not what I thought, sorry bout that." he gives a quick smile and turns pointing at his bags.

I returned the smile following behind him. "I'm ready when you are Squally-wally." Whipping my head upon the comment I went face first into the door frame.

Noctis gave a loud gasp before rapid footstep made their way into our dorm. Grabbing my nose as I backed up I saw a panicking Riku shaking me. I went dizzy for a second as I felt my body being set to the floor and multiple pumps to my chest. I couldn't help but laugh as the pain subsided. Riku and Noctis visibly deflated as clutched my chest.

Riku stood up giving Noctis a slight confused look. "Rik-Riku what the heck were you d-doing?"

Noctis patted Riku on the head as he grinned. "CPR I just saved your sorry butt so you owe me!" Riku rubbed a finger under his nose grinning.

"WHAT? You do know what CPR is for right?" I asked

Riku scuffed and helped me up. "Duh your alive aren't you? Man I'm trembling you scared me!" Noctis stood up quickly apologizing.

"I can't believe I didn't know what to do. I never saw anyone do that before. Riku you're a life saver…literally!"

_Please don't tell me they're serious?_

I pinched the bridge of my nose yelping at bit at the pain. I went to the mirror checking on the reddened area. Luckily there was no blood but it sure felt like I should have had soon pouring out. I washed my face with some water then I grabbed a towel. I dried my face as I left the bathroom. The duo followed me like excited puppies. Ten more minutes past and my nose was better but now I had a new problem. I knew why Noctis was happy, but the smile Riku presented was sorta confusing.

"What's up Riku?"

He adjusted straps on his backpack not bothering to look at me while he answered. "I'm just waiting for you guys." He turned giving a smirk.

For the second time today my eyebrow twitched. "Don't tell me your-"

He grabbed hold of me with a desperate look. "I can explain Squall ball…the trip wouldn't be the same without me! Besides Noctis told me you were going." I glared at Noctis who give me a blank look in return. "So I figured were best buds and you'd NEVER just leave your bro hangin' and you owe me for saving your life so this sorta worked out." He finished giving me a pleading look.

I took his hands off of me running a hand through my hair. "Ok first of all it's just Squall, second Noctis wasn't even supposed to go he used reverse phycology on me, third you didn't save my life! CPR isn't for a busted nose!" I argued.

"SQUALL COME ON MAN! I know you'd never diss me, plus I got some real guy problems I know you can help me out with." He looked at Noctis with puppy eyes, his voice laced with disappointment. "Both of you."

* * *

Riku was taking in the scenery with Noctis. Both were moving around in the backseat trying to memorize the surroundings. i had obviously lost to their puppy looks, and was feeling kinda glad I did. Laguna had randomly struck up a conversation with the boys about their classes, what they were up to. The classes were a straight forward thing. It was the next subject that made me want to jump out the can. And of course the story about how Riku 'saved my life'. I groaned as Laguna added his unnecessary commentary of; 'WHAT?' and 'No way!' each expressed about ten times each throughout the story. The Van was lively to say the most I had gotten to know more stories about Riku and Noctis. Like how Riku and Squall pranked the school's washrooms. Putting seasoning cubes into the shower heads. The girls was also done thanks to some inside help; Yuffie of course. In return she wanted full access to their fridge for a week. Surprisingly they didn't get caught; he said the dorms smelled of ramen for a week. Noctis on the other hand had more mellow stories. He told us he was home schooled for most of his time. Lighting was pretty much the only person he knew besides me and Riku. I kinda opened a window on his clinginess. When we were pretty much almost to Laguna's he asked a final question which intrigued me it was; how we all met. Noctis's story was plain and simple; we were roommates. It was now Riku's turn and I found myself leaning an ear in to listen.

He folded his arms leaning in between the driver and passenger seat. "Well it was kinda weird really; the fact is at first we hated each other." The car was silent as Riku leaned back with his head down.

"It was the first day and he was all the latest gossip, of course that didn't offend me! I'm F-ing sexy!" he

I rolled my eyes as Noctis let out an amused snort. "We had a project together you remember that right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"We were in the sleeping forest trying to find a harp to get out. The forest was a maze and only the harp would free us. Hours past and we never found it, we spent the whole time blaming on another and arguing." I nodded my head as Noctis gave me a look of disbelief.

"I didn't know you guys disliked each other, I would have never thought that. You two always seem so close to me, it kinda makes me jealous."

"Don't be, we're cool know right Noctis?" I ask as he gives me a shy smile.

Riku let out a long sigh as he reached back to get a juice from the cooler. "I said something and we began fighting. Then it started to rain, I think that's what saved us. I braced him and cried out to him stop what I didn't expect is; for him to really stop. I already knew my forwardness would show so I just told him; I was afraid of lighting."

The car went tense as Noctis turned away trying not to laugh. "My mom or the flashing lights?" he joked making the whole car laugh.

Riku wiped a tear from his eye stifling the laughs to finish. "You know what I mean man, so anyway I told him and it start to rumble. He brace me back which almost made me panic. Instead of a punch he whispered back; I'm afraid of thunder."

Laguna's jaw dropped as he turned right down the street. "Squall is that true? You're afraid of lighting unbelievable!" Noctis also gave me a curious look as I cleared my throat nodding.

It wasn't like I really knew or not but my best bet was to agree. Noctis also went back and grabbed a juice opening it and sipping slowly. From that point on Laguna and Noctis keep badgering Riku. He left out a groin in embarrassment knowing what they wanted. Riku had a story to finish and they didn't want him to leave out any of the details either.

Noctis and Laguna keep their eyes on Riku until he gave in with a laugh. "Hey what do you expect us to do after you leave us hanging?" Laguna whined.

"It's embarrassing, hey Squall why don't you tell them? He begged with puppy eyes.

I scratched my head and look between the three frozen a bit before something hit me. "Riku it's not nice to start something and not finish it. Besides you were the stronger of us, if anyone should be embarrassed it's me." Riku thought for a second as the car slowed and we steadily went into the driveway.

"Yeah Riku" Laguna teased.

Laguna shifted into park and we sat there waiting for Riku's big finish. "So it thundered and lighting struck at the same time. We were holding each other face to face. After seeing the silly position we were in. We laughed and got to talking and from there. The arguing stopped and we actually started helping one another. We found the harp, got out, and we hung out more. Not too long after that we just became best buds." Noctis and Laguna let out a drawn 'aww' as me and Riku got out of the car.

We booked it out of the car and into the house. Laguna taught us to make fajita's which Noctis just couldn't get the hang of. He ended up eating mine, I wasn't in the mood for food at the moment and I knew when we left the kitchen without Laguna we'd end up with a lot more. I gave them a tour of Laguna's house avoiding the hall with the pictures, knowing I'd see myself and Squall. I showed them Squall's room when he's away from college. I ended up having to drag them out since they were getting over touchy with his things. Surprisingly when Laguna joined us and showed off his models. He didn't show any family pictures but if I remember correctly that was Raine who did that. We put on a movie after that. My eyes snapping to the screen hearing the thunder and Riku's when the lighting flashed. Noctis and Laguna babied up the whole night even switching movies to 'maintain' our mental stability. We ended up Spending the rest of the Friday night avoiding their pestering questions.

* * *

I awoke the next day to a loud cheer and yelling. I popped up in no time heading downstairs to see what was going on. I face palmed when I only saw the three watching some informational video; on lions and their prey. Noctis turned to me laughing and I quickly looked down, gone before the others knew what was going on. I was a victim of Laguna's fashion disaster underwear. First teddy bear and now lollipops; it couldn't get any worse. I faintly heard a phone ring and a few minutes later after I was dressed running. Before I could grab my door know it flung open and Laguna fell onto of me. He began grabbing and shaking me to which I instinctively I threw him off. After a moment or two the others ran to see what happened. Laguna bolted back up and handed his phone to me.

"Hey cut it out Laguna! What? I can't understand your caveman sign language." I said not bothering to hide my frustration.

He shoved the phone in my hand pointing at it. I nodded slowly as I went to his voicemail and saw there had still been on in the box. I almost had the phone to my ear. But Riku and Noctis's continuous pestering caused me to put it on loud speaker. They leaned in along with Laguna as I began playing the voice message.

YOU HAVE ONE SAVED VOICE MESSAGE, FRIDAY 7:45PM:

**Laguna…I'm sorry for calling you on short notice. But remember when you said we should have a nice evening out I thought why not Saturday? I have my girls with me, so I'm sorry about not being able to go to a restaurant again. Jessie wasn't very happy I didn't tell her last time. So I hoped this time I'd come over, so my kids could get to know you a little better? Maybe even bring your nephew as well? I hope around six is alright, I want to have the girls home by ten. My youngest is really dedicated to helping tend to the gardens at our church. Oh…I'm rambling how embarrassing! I'll see you soon Mr. loir-I mean Laguna. **

Laguna snatched the phone pulling me back and forth. I removed his hands with a bit of force. Riku helped me calm him down.

"Calm down Laguna you don't have to shake me about it; we just have to straighten up a bit is all."

He shook his head furiously giving a tearful plea. "No, no! It can't be 'just have to straighten up' I want to impress her to I don't know what to do!"

Riku popped between us with a grin. "You could just give her a big hug and watch a girly movie I'm sure she'd see you as a big guy with a soft heart. Chicks like that kind of guy…which is weird, why look for a tough guy so you can make him act like a kind hearted one?" I shrugged and stood up.

"I don't know but I think that's pretty good just throw on a chick flick or something." I said making my way to the kitchen for a snack.

"No, that's too weak; if you love her you need to be fierce." I blinked twice and turned to see Noctis fist balled, eyes closed, and a deep red blush on his face.

I stood there dazed for a second. The guy I'd been talking to about a sheltered life, was now standing eyes aflame for the sake of love? My jaw dropped as he opened his eyes and a glint appeared. I didn't know what was going to happen next but I sure as heck wasn't waiting for it. Quickening my steps and actions in the kitchen I heated up some left overs and bided everyone goodnight. I was dumb to believe I'd get away. Riku pushed me back while Laguna beamed handing Noctis a pen and a pad.

"Ok, why do you guys need me if Noctis is the Guru?"

"Because it has to be perfect, he'll need all of our help. We are catering to three women not just one. They all need to be impressed if he wants a better chance. We have better odds as well seeing that they are her daughters." Noctis took the pen and pad.

_Is this a football strategy or a dinner!?_

Riku rolled his eyes at Noctis's behavior and whispered in my ear. "Who does he think he is?"

"Someone with better odds of doing this right, and if you want any help I'd cut the whispering." He looked up from the paper at Riku giving a knowing look. "I have excellent hearing."

Riku put his hands up edging away from me. "Rule number one; don't be afraid to go all out. If you want her you have to show her. Let's see will need roses, wine, candy, candles and a present after all she's got to know you'd give it all." Noctis finished writing the items down in no time. Minutes later Laguna and Riku had left into town.

Time had passed; Noctis and I went outside to play catch. "I never knew you were so experience in the art of wooing." I threw the ball to him and he catches it.

"My mom always said she'd never have her son be anything less than a gentleman." He rolled his eyes at that seeing the lessons were more forced on his side. He threw it back to me, and I caught it repeating the cycle till we were tired.

A few hours later; 6pm. Riku and Laguna had returned with everything we needed. We set up a candle light dinner for six; I didn't feel like eating at the table. On each of the ladies chairs were pink bows, and on their seats chocolate and a rose. Laguna got to work in the kitchen making some kind of cuisine I couldn't even pronounce. That left the rest of us to follow Noctis's flow of things. With a bit of heavy lift (most of Laguna's models) we cleared out the first room all but the sound system. Noctis had gotten to work on Laguna's computer and in no time; prepared a CD. Riku had set a light net holding the flowers. He said by opening the door the string would snap. Then the flowers would flutter down on them. The last thing somehow fell on me to do; get firewood. I haven't seen Laguna's use this thing since we had a reunion seven years ago. By the time I made it back it was 6:56. Laguna had changed into some pretty suave clothing. I had to give it too Noctis he had some prince like moves.

"Man what are you an undercover lady killer?" Riku asks suspiciously.

"No I just have strict teaching directly from a woman; it was more of having no choice." He replied.

I picked up a rose playing with the petals gently. "For all this stuff, I'm sure you'd hope to use this set up for someone else?" I asked staring into the rose.

There was a gentle knock on the door that caused Riku and Laguna to rush to the front. "Yeah there is one person." He said catching me off guard, as he stood.

His face went red as he looked away. "Cloud…" I jumped a bit hearing his name ripping the petal off.

"Cloud?" I half yell earning a blush from him.

He shushes me and looks around. "Don't scream it to the world it's…something I want to scream to the world. But it's not time, I'm not ready to face him like that just yet. I was so scared to ask him that day you were all in Alexandria Hall…Paine scared me. I had to high tail it back to moms."

"Paine?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah the ones who took your diary Terra, Paine an-"

"The ladies are here boys lets show them in shall we?" Laguna beams, Noctis chuckles as we followed the ecstatic man in the house.

_NOCTIS KNEW? Why didn't he say anything? I guess he wouldn't just up and open up about that to a guy he just met._

Noctis turned back to me with a sad smile, it almost resembled Terra's. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, I won't do it again I swear."

_Damn…this isn't over._

* * *

We came in the living room just as the flowers poured down on them, Riku had snapped a picture. I avoided all the surprises after that going to the kitchen and making a plate. I snuck upstairs to watch the whole thing play out on the indoor balcony. From here I could see the dining room, living room, and a bit of the kitchen. The girls let out their gasps of surprise as they were lead arm by arm to their table. Noctis accompanying Aeris, Riku struggling to escort Jessie who was trying to wrestle her arm away and of course Laguna with Ifana. They took the seat out for the ladies pointing down. Each let out their own unique gasp and grabbed the items with big smiles. Jessie tried her hardest to keep her tough look going but soon melted as quickly as ice on a summer day.

Ifana took a seat and smiled up at Laguna "this is much more than we expected! I feel so ashamed I didn't bring you anything."

Laguna only shook his head rubbing the back of his neck. "It was my pleasure I'm just glad- ow." Laguna looked at Noctis who was having a chat with Aeris. He glanced giving the man a warning look before sliding his foot back under the table.

"Laguna, Is there something the matter?" she asked concerned.

Shaking he finally found the courage to put his hands on her shoulder and smile. "N-nothing's the matter, everything's perfect, just like you." Jessie made a loud gaging sound and Aeris chuckled.

Ifana wasn't fazed by any of that she kept her gaze on Laguna. "So are you." She replied.

Jessie gaped and Aeris covered her mouth a blush vivid on both of their faces. Dinner was filled with a bunch of loving glances and menacing glares. Seeing this Noctis decided when everyone was about done for a dance. Of course the Aeris and Ifana's eyes lit up, Riku decided to switch girls for Aeris as he couldn't handle 'Jessie'. Jessie on the other hand knew that wasn't about to happen and dragged Riku to the dance floor. I blushed myself as a baritone voice spread through the living room. The whole atmosphere was embarrassing. Ifana and Laguna were dancing close, eye to eye, and lost in their own place. As I look at the budding couple I felt something strange there. I had to hold back a laugh as Jessie was nearly wrestling Riku on the dance floor. Like those two, I couldn't help but be drawled into the world Noctis created. It was the world he wanted to bring Cloud into. I was happy for him and I knew he was the sort of guy Cloud needed. But I knew I wouldn't let him, something inside of me would do everything to stop him.

_What's wrong with me?_

I looked around noticing the lack of two people. Creeping into the kitchen I found Aeris and Noctis they had begun doing the dishes. There was small talk between them about the set up and Laguna. Aeris had seemed to take a liking to my uncle. Soon she began to talk about everything; Noctis had that kind of aura that makes you just want to let everything out.

She dried a few spoons and Noctis started on the plates. "There's also this guy I really like…I think I'll tell him soon. He's a sweetheart just like you the kind, strong and silent type." Noctis gave a head nod as he picked a plate up scrubbing it clean.

She put her head down starting to dry the dishes much slower. "I think I'm falling for Cloud." She said gently.

My smile turned to disbelief, Noctis had almost lost grip of the dish hearing this. He regained his composure and continued clean after an awkward pause. They finished the dishes in silence and Noctis turned to her with a relaxed look.

He leaned forward to her turning his relaxed look into a pissed one. "He's mine, don't even dream about It." with that he backed away throwing the towel in the sink.

Aeris stood their shocked for a moment then shook it off with a smile. "I must be dreaming he surely didn't mean that did he? Of course not!" she playfully knocked her head sticking her tongue out as she went into the next room.

_This girl's skull is thick or something! Noctis looked ready to duke it out…_

The dancing lasted for a few more hours and despite what happened in the kitchen Noctis and Aeris were dancing as if nothing happened at all. Eventually I was brought down stairs by Laguna; who was asking for me to do something about alone time. Luckily Riku over heard and we headed outside to the bonfire Laguna started.

Aeris looked at me with wide. "I remember you, the new student right?" Riku scuffed.

"New student, he told you that? He's a senior babe. Ow!" Riku's arm was behind his back quicker than I could blink.

"Don't EVER call me baby sister that again. EVER!" she released him, and they went at it till she suggested something Riku just couldn't pass up; arm wrestling.

Aeris and Noctis went to supervise and in no time flat I was alone. Unconsciously I wrote cloud's name into the ground staring into the flames. There I saw him smiling at me, getting closer to me, so close I could feel it on my lips.

"Why can't I have you? Why does he have to be so selfish and throw you away? Am I not allowed to give you my love because he's tainted yours?" I let out a deep sigh jumping a bit I felt a hand on my shoulder. Automatically I kicked away Cloud's name.

It was Ifana; she patted my shoulder gently giving me a big smile. "If you want it go for it, if someone else is wasting it, you don't have to watch it go to waste." Standing up she began to pray a light green aura surrounding us.

"Cure is meant to heal the body, I have it has some effect on your wounded heart Squall." With that she left me there.

A light tingle from the spell could be felt from my chest and I smiled thinking about everything that happened. I really want to be with him and I don't know why. Why does love- love? Do I dare think that I'm in love with him? I felt a hand on my head and I turned to see Noctis sitting next to me. looking around furiously then put my head down trying to hide the embarrassment.

"I never thought a person like you to have a crush on anyone. Let alone another human being" he joked.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone ok?"

He gives a light shrug and putting marshmallows on some sticks and passing me one. "I won't but in return you have to listen to what she said. Don't ever let anyone you have feeling for go on without knowing. It hurts them more then you. I know your no heartbreaker but even a good person can do wrong just by keeping their mouth shut." Noctis put his marshmallow into the flames watching it.

"I never expect you to be like this Noctis, I never knew you had such a side to you."

Noctis ate his first treat and put another to the flame this time I joined him. "Well just like Riku, it takes a storm to stir up emotions and see a person for who they are."

"But I don't even know what to say to hi-her." I looked at Noctis a bit nervous having a flashback of the kitchen.

I really wanted to slap myself. I couldn't believe how easily I was giving my secrets in. but I wanted more answers, hopefully a way into Cloud's heart. Asking for help was the last thing I wanted to do. How ironic it should have been the first thing I should have done. I nodded simply waiting for him to continue himself.

"Maybe butter her up with flowers or even candy. If you're really looking to impress her you could even ask her out on a date. Maybe somewhere where there's a lot of flowers maybe a waterfall? End the night by the beach watching the sunset embracing her." Noctis took the marshmallow out eating it and turning to me.

"It'll burn if it's in there too long." Sure enough when I took it out it was burnt to a crisp.

He laughed taking it off and replacing it for me. "I told you, didn't I? You must be thinking really hard right now how about you tell me about her?"

I had to fight back a blush, thinking about a way to describe Cloud. All that lip biting and peaking up at me would surely make me say something stupid. Then another vision came into my head Noctis. What about what he's told me? Should I let him go on thinking he has a chance when I'm also fighting for one? I felt weird; a jealous tug and a guilty pulsing. He let out a loud laugh snapping me back to reality. I caught sight of his finger pointing in the house. I looked in the house to see Riku arm wrestling with Jessie. It didn't take him long to lose, he got up pulling his hair and gesturing for another round. Ten finally come around and it was time for the ladies take their leave. We all 'aww'd' loudly as Ifana shyly gave him a peck on the cheek. We all laughed as Jessie gave him a menacing look. The night ended with a game of cards and embarrassing Laguna till we woke up the next morning. Sunday was a mellow day for us we hung around till the afternoon. Laguna reluctantly sent us on the way to the campus. It was by far one of the best nights I've had since I've been here. We invited Riku over to stay the night, which he happily took the offer up. We weren't dreading Monday as much as we thought we would. Riku seemed more confident, Noctis was a lot more open, and I felt a little weight off my shoulders. Having a clearer mind, starting classes tomorrow, and investing won't be much of a headache since I have a name. I want to see Cloud as soon as I can, and I can't wait to meet you Paine. I smiled as I fell into a deep slumber ready to cross the next person off of Squall's list. and hopefully to rekindle things with Cloud...but Noctis.

* * *

Next time: Chapter 5-2 -Debate it out! The debates are finally here but before that, Leon is faced with some big decisions and some big losses. Bartz and Zidane are definitely the masters of getting attention! But why did have to be a battle royale?


	7. Chapter 5-2: Debate it out

Title: This time it's different

Chapter 5-2: Debate it out!

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. I kinda get lazy with it and end up making run-on sentences. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics! All thoughts in bold italics are his conscious~

* * *

I woke up to frantic banging on my door the next morning. With a loud thud the door swung open and Noctis jumped out of bed lamp in hand. He face palmed when he actually got a look of the would-be robber. Leaning up in the bed and tilting a little, I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. Zack was sporting the biggest grin I'd ever seen. I was sort of relieved to see him like this knowing how down he'd been lately.

Noctis looked at the clock and yawned. "Don't your people go to sleep at this time?" Zack put a hand on his hip, then raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean my people?" He asked putting emphasis on the word people.

"You and your hedgehog clan, why are you even awake right now it's only six in the morning." He ignored the offended look Zack gave him, and fell back in bed.

"Like you can talk about hair" Zack flips his hair as Noctis puts the lamp back.

When Noctis slipped the covers over his head Zack flipped him off. "I have excellent vision Zachary." Noctis lazily mimicked the gesture.

Zack let out a drawn laughter ending his so called anger. I never thought it would end like that. Zack never stayed mad at something very long. I finally yawned myself rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"What can we do for you Zack?"

I loud rustling could be heard then a loud groan from the other room. I shook my head knowing that it had to be none other than Riku. To confirm my claim Riku waltz right in yelling at Zack. Riku's yells sounded more like a monster trying to speak our language. Although Noctis found the whole thing funny, Zack did not. He kicked on diva mode and the two were an instant comedy duo. Me and Noctis couldn't hold our laughter anymore and let it out. A ray from the sun reflected off Riku's ring momentarily blinding me. Then everything from the weekend hit me at once. The talk with Ifana, Riku's memories of Squall, and Noctis knew something. Even with Zack here like he said before; he just doesn't know. I figure if I want to shed any light on this- lighting. She seems to be the only that can. Terra refuses to, and there's no one else I can turn too. Then it finally came to me the teacher named Paine. I stopped thinking feeling a lingering stare. Riku, Noctis and Zack were looking wide eyed as I turned to my right.

I shifted a little feeling uncomfortable. "Uh can I help you guys?" I asked.

"So what's this big event you have planned for today?" Riku asked in a hurt tone.

I stared blankly at him, while trying to wake up still. "What?" I asked.

They handed the battered paper over to me. I scanned through it momentarily and running a hand through my hair not finding anything. I looked to the three young men wondering what they wanted me to look at. Fortunately Zack took the paper flipping it over and pointing out a big article. I groaned as I covered my face.

"The debate is today...so?" I said slowly.

I let out a long sigh and started to give the paper back but Zack pushed it back at me. Pointing down at a small poorly drawn article I gave a snort. According to Bartz and Zidane; I would be battling with the schools tactic teacher. In small letters it said: only a president would fight for his peers. I gave them an 'are you kidding me face' as I passed the paper back.

"I didn't have any part of that, it was probably a prank set up by my publicity team. Besides teachers wouldn't even allow that, it's absurd." I finish snuggling in the bed hoping to get at least another hour of sleep.

I didn't hear any noise after that so they all must have gone back to bed themselves.

* * *

It became harder for me to go back to sleep so I stayed up and immersed myself in my thoughts.

_Time passes so fast…all these problems.  
_

**_First take care of the first problem then worry about the rest._**

_The diary right…_

**_No…what about Leon? _**

_What about me?_

**_Maybe Leon should open his own eyes, why can't you be happy too? Why can't you? Why?_**

_what do you mean?_

**_What's more important to you? Cloud or BEEP?_**

_W-what?_

**BEEP**, BEEP, BEEP!

My hand hit the alarm button as I threw the covers off. I awoke out of breathe, breathing heavily as I sat up. I looked down seeing a ray of light hitting my hand. The window had been covered by a sheet to keep the rays out. But they were still desperately trying to get in.

_Just a dream, I wonder when I fell asleep?_

"Look who got up first this time?" Noctis grinned already dressed for the day.

I looked around bracing myself for another Zack-attack, but it never came. "Too bad you can't do that every day…where are the others?" I asked.

Noctis shrugged getting up and stretching. "They probably left out early for something."

I grunted and stood up as well making my way to the closet. "Ugh class no avoiding it; well I guess it's time for chemistry so I'll see you later."

"Don't remind me about class, I'd rather skip today. Vaan freaks me out!" Noctis shivered.

"Who's Vaan? Is that a teacher or something?"

"Yeah he's the Drama teacher; you have such a short term memory."

I laughed as I picked my clothes out. "Maybe I do..Not this can I ask you something?"

he raised an eyebrow "what might that be?" He asked slowly.

"Were you there that day?" I turn to him seeing the sad look on his face.

He shook his head with a small smile. "I don't break my promises Squall I won't bring that up, talk about, Or anything. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear." I shook my head giving a smile in reply.

_I can't drag Noctis in this anyway...well it didn't hurt to try. _

* * *

Me and Noctis got our clothes and get dressed. Breakfast was quick seeing the clock had to consistent beep we only had five minutes to get to class. Thanks to Noctis shedding some light I'd spend the day looking for this lady named Paine. As usual I had to dodge the awaiting fans and sneak into my own classroom to avoid Rinoa. Too bad she was expecting that, the brown eyed girl give a sickeningly sweet smile as she tilted her head. I was confused for a moment turning away from her. To my surprise the room had a doubled amount of people in the classroom.

"Aw Squall don't be so cold to me how about a good morning for your sweetheart?" Rinoa pouted.

"I don't have a sweetheart and why are you in this class? Don't you have biology elsewhere?"

"Hmph no need to play so cool, you know chemistry and biology student pair up for two weeks for the big team exam." She tries to grab my arm and I have to mentally stop myself from throwing her off.

"An exam, schools only a month in, why would they have an exam AND mix two different courses?" I argue not sure to believe her or not.

A snap comes from the side of us, a fiery red head I know all too well. "I can answer that, AP classes are only three months and it really doesn't matter if you do the homework or not. They judge both work from the two opposite classes. If they don't pass together, then they both fail no matter if one did well yo. But I've already got my A+ project done with Rude here." Reno puts his arms behind his head sighing heavily as more students start to pile in the room.

"What about lesson plans?" I ask hoping to find a way out.

"They agreed to teach at the same pace that way no class is ahead of the other. It's who they pick to pair you up with; that's the killer. I've already had my talk with all four teachers. They don't have a choice but to pair me and Rude up."

I heard a lip smack from behind us turning to see our class's hyper brunette. "Is that why you've been sleeping every time Reno?" Sophie giggled as she gave Rinoa hug; I took the opportunity to cross my arms and move to my seat.

"Ah jump rope girl want to add in her twenty cents huh? Unlike you, I just know I'll pass with flying colors just like the rest of my courses. I'm not a senior so nothing yo."

Sophie slaps him on the shoulder, to which his lazily grunts, then lays his head on the desk. Rude clears his throat, which nearly made Sophie jump out of her skin, she certainly forget the man was there. Reno sat up giving a devilish smile straight ahead, Rude give a few low chuckles. I looked in that direction to see Cloud nervously biting his bottom lip. A felt a heavy hand on my shoulder belonging to Rude, he gave me a short smile and moved elsewhere with Reno. Rinoa catching this action looked like she had internally exploded. I ignored her looking in sync with Reno's eyes which were looking; directly at Cloud. It was surreal to actually be this close to him, maybe talk to him. I don't want to remember him pushing past me anymore; I want to make new memories with him. An image of his heartache appeared in head; it's blocking me again. I have this overpowering fear of losing what I never had; him.

_Why did you have to show up now Cloud?_

Rinoa grabbed my arm catching me off guard, trying to pull in for a kiss. Had Reno not taunted Sophie again I would have locked lips with this over possessive girl. Luckily for me her own friend pushed her out of the way; to give mine the finger. Embarrassed I looked back hopefully to catch his face full flush and looking away slightly. The continuous head turning and fidgeting was another indicator. He obviously didn't notice me more likely he was looking around for a seat. Sophie still having her quarrel with Reno stuck her nose in the air and start to walk off, before Rinoa stops her. She was glaring harshly ahead, dark aura almost visible around her. Lulu walked in giving everyone standing a glare then a smile; her code for get in the seat. It didn't take long for me to ditch Rinoa and find a place. Kadaj was on my right and Sora on my left. Kadaj was looking at Cloud was so much pride, I wonder if he was a fan as well? Sora on the other hand had coincidentally worn the same look as Rinoa. Maybe it was something that happened earlier he surely couldn't be glaring at Cloud? I shook it off and watched as Cloud took a seat between Rikku and Zidane. I mentally face palmed at the shorter blond. At first he was cool, shy, and quiet. Then the groping started i literally have to give a lecture every meeting on keeping hands and feet to hisself. Zidane was a whole new level of a flirt to me. If Riku was a playboy, this guy was a Casanova. I can't think of any person he hasn't hit on yet…But the look in his eye totally said Cloud was his next target. As Reno stated all four teachers waltz in with serious looks. I tried to gather all the info I could in my head. The four teaches don't want to have to do separate exam papers. So they do team projects and judge both persons at the same time. So if your partner screws up you fail too. No different lesson plans, they give the same homework, everyone is on the same page; that means no one should fail.

I leaned a littler toward Reno who unnecessary got really close. "What can I help you with Squall?" He whispered.

I pinched the brigde of my nose gesturing him to get back a little...which he doesn't. "Do you know a teacher named Paine?" I whispered back.

He thought for a second then leaned back to Rude asking him. He gave a shake of his head, Reno shrugged moving back in my personal space ignoring my glare.

"Sorry Squally never heard of em' try asking Sophie she loves getting into people's business. In fact, you done eavesdropping you little leech?" He spat.

to my surprise the brunette turned our way flipping him off. "Not my fault your talking loud enough for the whole class to hear!" A book slammed on the table and all our eyes shot forward seeing a ticked off Lulu and Aki.

"Now that I've got your attetion, Let's introduce ourselves shall we?" Lulu announces pulling out a piece of paper; most likely the list of partnered pairs.

"What is this elementary?" Reno rubs a finger under his nose with a bored look, as Rude gives a silent nod.

"Don't complain I'm only talking about the teachers I'm pretty sure on this campus you've bumped into each other once or twice. I am Lulu and Next to me is Mr. Aki as my class knows; We don't accept any late work, not even by a second. When we say something is due; we mean it." At her calm voice everyone gulped.

Aki on the other hand, raised an eyebrow to the other teachers, waiting for them to get on with it. Rikku had let out a high pitch squeal as well as a few other girls. The first had been a familiar face yet I never had the chance to talk to him. There was no way I couldn't unsee the blond hair and an eye patch; it was hard to miss. I'd only seen the guy in the tactics class, handing out flyers to join the Mechanics class. It seemed he and Cid H. were really trying to save their course. I had never thought to see him in an actual class; I had to hold in a chuckle at his pained look. It was a replica of Cid H. in the health class; I really don't want to be here. The second person was a man as well he looked the silent type. He was surely just a bit younger than the rest with short dark hair.

"Well you still have a tongue use it" Aki snapped impatiently, causing the class to chuckle, which stopped as soon as he glared at us.

"Right, right I am Gippal and this is Arc! Side note, I'm also the mechanics teacher alongside with Cid Highwind; please inquire if you wish to join. We have openings for the rest of the semester and we're perfectly fine with-"

"No one asked any of that you foo-"Aki cuts off only to be cut off by Gippal.

"Right, Right I know! I know I was just saying!" Gippal informs ignoring the Death glare from Lulu and Aki.

"Well that was pretty entertaining, but it's nearly time to give everyone their partnered pairs…Excluding Reno and Rude who earned their choice. Everyone else heads up and listen up, I'll be reading now." Gippal, Aki and Lulu had to hide their shocked look as the formally quiet Arc took control.

He began reading off the names as people began switching seats. Reno with Rude of course, Rikku with Sora, Rinoa with Beatrix, Sophie ended up with Zidane, four other pairs were named off as Arc gave the paper back asking for questions. The class fell silent for a moment looking at Cloud and I then the teacher. He gave a confused look then checked the paper again, giving a silent "oh" as he flipped it over seeing the final pair. Right as he was about to open his mouth frantic knocks came from the door. He gave Gippal a look to go ahead and open it, which he did.

"Right, sorry about that Mr. Strife and Mr. Leonhart." Aki nodded a little toward Gippal who seemed to be playing tug-o-war with the door.

At the sound of my name Cloud slowly turned around. Hesitant at first but we definitely locked eyes. My heart speed up and I could feel my stomach getting ready to explode. He gasped lightly at me his breathing speeding up a bit as he blushed hotly. Rinoa made a loud 'Ugh' which caused him to quickly turn around.

"Why can't I be with Cloud? I asked long before Reno or Rude." Kadaj grumbled As the blond covered his face with his hands; most likely covering a blush.

"It's not fair they get to pair up! I've been asking to pair with Squall all this time!" she complains getting an irked look from Lulu.

I turned and gave her an annoyed look to which she only gave a puppy look in return. A light thump of the door caught everyone's attention as Gippal tried to wrestle control of the door. Whoever was on the other side was adamant about being the one to open it.

"Enough I don't want to hear all this whining I've picked everyon- Is there something the matter Gippal?" Aki slightly yelled calming himself down.

"It's nothing, just! HEY WHOEVER IS ON THE OTHERSIDE, JUST LET GO DANG IT!" He yelled as the door flung open and two students fell on top on him.

"Oh there they are, Right to answer your question Miss Lockhart, Neither Strife or Leonhart are teaming up with each other. They are the smartest people in the class. We decided instead to pair them up with two people who aren't doing so well. Gentlemen on your feet and meet your partners." Arc stated packing his things up as he checked the time.

The first of the boys stood up and I felt like I had just gotten hit in the head with a rock. I surely had saw Tidus off myself and he was already back. Although something was strange about him, when we locked eyes I didn't get that goofy grin. Instead I had gotten a look of distrust and hatred. I was definitely going to have a long talk with him when we got back. Next to him was none other than Riku, he been laughing since he got up from the ground.

"Sorry teach, we totally told you to let go plenty of times though." Riku protested trying to ignore the sound of Gippal grinding his teeth.

"Riku I didn't even know you were taking a science class."

He gave a loud laugh and shrugged "Well I kinda sorta failed last year."

"You don't kinda fail…Tidus is that you?" I ask out loud earning everyone's attention and the blond hair youths rolling eyes.

"I'm not even here five seconds and get mistaken for someone else?" the blond replies obviously angry.

"Chill like Squall knew who you were." Riku interlopes.

"How could he not remember? Right old friend?" the blond mocks in a kind tone.

I sat there staring dumbly at the blond guy trying to wonder just what he meant. Faintly I remembered Laguna speaking of someone I use to bring over the house all the time. It couldn't be this guy right? It was totally Riku; I mean he was my best friend. I mean he was Squall's best friend. My brain snapped to it and I found my focus and sight of my goal; the diary. Maybe somehow I could ask Cloud what he meant that day. Maybe I can fix things up with Cloud; I could help both me and my brother.

"Ah the boys are here good, now then Shuyin and Cloud you will be partners from hence forth." Aki stated.

"Squall and Riku I hate to say this but pair up. Oh yeah Riku you'll be marked as a no show for today." Lulu finished

Riku gave a loud yes as he fell back into his seat Then he paused and turned back."NO SHOW? WHAT ABOUT HIM?" He jabbed a finger toward the flabbergasted Shuyin.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "He has permission." she stated flatly.

Shuyin silently nodded to Cloud who gave a nervous smile. My jaw dropped at the unexpected turn of events. I wouldn't be able to have a one on one with Cloud. I felt rage building up inside of me; because of him. Why I don't know. I knew what happened was the will of fate. But I wasn't supposed to, that's not why I'm here. Riku is the one that knows a piece of information. I needed something that can get me out of here; Out of these lies and most likely out of this. But no matter how much I tried to push Squall's problem in front of me. I could only feel this selfishness coming out.

**_There are bigger things than this preschool partner project. _**

_Paine...but she doesn't seem to be known here, what if its a retired teacher?_

**_Don't lose focus if that were true then Noctis wouldn't have brought it up. let's go Leon._**

_Who are you?_

**_I'm here to help, that is all._**

The bell sounded and everyone was starting to leave. Riku wrapped an arm around me; oblivious to everyone, just happy to be paired with who he thought was: Squall. The classroom fell silent as Cloud turned back at me. It was his sad look that slowed time down, the world still silent. More people flooded the doors and turned back at me. There every one of their eyes telling me a different story; Most of them giving a different emotion. Shuyin as I had gotten to know gave the most hated look of all. Another chapter in a story; do I dare find out why? The class emptied teachers and all and I made my way to the hall. already i was stuck with stress, a project and with a failure.

_Why couldn't I just find the diary already?_

* * *

I felt broken, confused and at my breaking point. Why am I having second thoughts now? The next two hours went by like this as well. Jecht's own sorrow made a ping in my heart. I didn't want to be reminded of my brief ally and friend everytime time i had his class. There was no cure for the sudden moments of hurt, regret, and helplessness that came Woth his departure. I felt the hate, disappointment, and shame. But what could he do? Better yet what can I? We both deserve this, and we know why. Time went by quickly and Jecht was already putting stuff up. A heavy hand fell on my shoulder belonging to Auron the other tactics teacher. It was strange to even see him this close because he really only sat there and observed Jecht's training regimens then a blade which I quickly dodged. Running over to the weapons pile I pulled out a Gunblade. The weapon was thrown at me by Seifer as a joke. What he didn't expect; for me to actually be so good with it. But no matter how good I was with my blade; Auron was no joke either. After a fifteen minute showdown he finally found an opening; knocking the blade from my hands.

"No focus means certain failure, failure was certain in this case. What's clouding your mind?" Auron asks his stance becoming more relaxed and less threatening.

"What a way to put it." I said sarcastically, the older man only shook his head turning away.

"I can't wait to see you in the afternoon Leonhart. I hope your debate goes well I heard since its been postponed so long they are gonna make everyone vote for the president right then and there. think your ready to be in power when you can't even control it?" He retorted.

When I turned to ask him what he meant he was gone. Shrugging I made my way back in to the campus ground I skipped the next class to talk with Lighting. She really likes the fact that I had brought up my weekend with the guys. Lighting was a swift talker and a great listener who surprised me. She seemed so intimidating for a woman but she was strong, caring and has that empowering effect on you. I almost felt a weight lift of my shoulders when I told her about my crush. Although I didn't say who it was she was still shocked. Two classes had passed since then and I could still vividly see her wide eyes and slackened jaw. I laughed out loud trying hard to muffle my laughter then I heard something. Rikku was calling my name from down the hall. I stopped looking at the clock a bit confused as she stopped in front of me huffing wildly. Without any warning she grabbed me and dragged me the direction of the auditorium. She took me through the south entrance through rooms I'd never seen. We were passing so many people I didn't even know were here. Finally we came to a stop and she shoved me in a room with Ashe. She was pacing around the room, moving stuff frantically. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she turned letting out a cheer.

"So what is this? Rikku kinda threw me in here. If this aid about punching Zidane I have several reasons why." I said quickly hoping to get out of punishment after all it was Squall's reputation I couldn't just sit there and fondled by some pint sized perv.

"Squall, oh my gosh your here! Finally for a second I thought I was gonna be shown up. Let's see you need hair, skin corrector-well your skin is flawless ready! Hmm let's see."

She continued mumbling to herself until she had a cart filled of items. Pulling me over and nearly throwing me in a chair I was assaulted with many beauty tools and hair spray. Coughing and pulling away was as natural in this situation as any. I mean of course Miss Ashe knew what she was doing but-this was far from anything I wanted to be a part of. Then i saw the eyeliner...there was was no way i'd let that happen. But before i could resist i was strapped into a chair and she continued. When she was finished she admired her work and clapped her hand together.

She moved out of my way giving me a wink. "Good luck out there, Seifer should be no problem to beat with your quick thinking."

i stared at her dumbly and she tilted her head. "Why am I here? Why are you making me up? This isn't a cult or something...is it?" I asked backing away.

Shr gasped and pouted. "How dare you say that! I personally gave my time to make you over for the debate!" She screamed.

my eyes widened "Debate? Classes are still going on" I scanned the room for a clock and scratched my head when I found it. "I'm late for my third class now."

"don't play so diligent school boy." I raised a brow at her and she giggled. "That's what Lighting calls you." she answered the unasked question.

"I know she does, not you."

She pouted at my dismissiveness. "Don't play so cool Squall, anyway get your butt out there your late to your own debate. Do you want Seifer to win?"

I smirked at her as I began to leave. "Teachers aren't suppose to pick favorites I thought."

"Or root for jerks for that matter. He called my cosmetology students sissy's and well...that isn't your business but defending the class is!"

_I wonder if I should tell her about Cid_

I resisted the urge to argue about the matter instead I sighed Stopping in my tracks for a moment when is thought came to mind.

"Miss Ashe?"

she perk up rushing over. "No need I'm already ahead of you I blackmailed a few students."

"No...thanks by the way but that's not it. I was wondering if you knew a teacher named Paine?"

she thought for a moment then shook her head. "Sorry dear never heard of her I don't think she's in my building. Contrary to popular belief, teachers only know so many teachers."

I nodded and huffed. "Have you seen Terra?"

"she might be on stage...where you should be! Oh my gosh! Get going NOW!" She yelled pushing me out.

* * *

i finally made it to the some curtains curiously pulling them back i peaked inside. The headmaster caught sight of me and nodded his head for me to come over. Pushing apart the stages curtain i took stage, the crowd erupted into cheers and hooting.

_Of all times for the debate to be it was NOW!?_

The headmaster put a hand up silencing the room. "Mr. Leonhart has finally shown up and we are ready for the presidential debates to begin. As you all know the voting for our College's president will take place right after."

I internally panicked as he finished. Since when does a voting take place right after a debate…but I guess they got postponed a whole month. I took a deep breath and nodded to myself.

The headmaster wiped the mic off and put it back to his mouth. "Presenting the questions will be last year's president Mr. Di-"

"It's just Zell." A voice yelled from the crowd.

A tall blond emerged from within the crowd. He had a large tattoo consuming nearly half his face. He grinned up at the headmaster and the various teachers. With a sudden leap he was on stage. I looked behind me to see Reno glaring at Zell. I would have to talk to him about that. It seemed there is so much strife going on.

The man named Zell turned toward me and Seifer, his hand on his hip. "Now then I hope you guys are ready I got a bunch of questions and issues for you to debate about. Remember no pressure but everyone in this room will be judging your answers. Shake hands and we'll begin the debate. Also as a treat who ever gain the most popularity by vote. Their ideas will be put into effect as rules for the rest of the semesters this year." The tall blond shuffled a few cards taking his place at a desk.

Seifer and I took center stage, our hands gripping, his eyes boring into mine I finally pulled him into a side hug away from the crowd and I heard a slight chuckle. Maybe it was because it was Seifer that I felt the anger wielding up inside me.

"What's so funny Almasy?" I growled.

He got a bit closer still chuckle then it stopped. "You're trying so hard but in the end ill tear you apart; ripping everything you love out of your reach. I'm just glad to witness it all; it's rare to see failure in its natural state; striving." He chuckled out.

I gave a snort and a smile. "Rare to see failure in its natural state, it isn't rare for you right, you have a mirror don't you? how pathetic you are picking on a classroom, what kind of leader are you? Obviously a bully and liar." The blond growled flinging my hand and we turned making our way to our teams.

People were holding up voting buttons. It was unlike what I expected before; the screaming, swooning, and cheering. The place went quiet and the student body actually looked like a group of adults; waiting, watching, and ready to analyze. About thirty-five minutes past and we debated on three matters already. The first was class averages, next was an affordable class trip for each grad year. The third was campus restoration, and the final question was next. The crowd hadn't wavered since they put on their poker faces. Looking at the votes thus far Seifer was in the lead by far, as mush of an ass as he was; he had a silver tongue when it came to talking. I had fallen behind by a hefty margin. I knew the last question had to alter their perception on Seifer, or I'd expect to lose in the real vote.

Zell shuffled the papers on the desk and flipped to the last card." Ok final question, what would you do to make this year great?"

_this is for Squall I can do this, I can do this. _

A buzzer rang and Seifer cleared his throat. "Quite easy actually, the campus is too big and the amount of time to get to each class is steep I suggest an extended time to get to class." Seifer suggested.

I shook my head leaning toward my mike. "Great suggestion but that would lead people to wonder the halls. I suggest a grace period to allow students a window of time getting into the room. Ten minutes at most that's the latest I heard anyone was to class." Rikku gave me a thumb up from the crowd and Zell turned to me with a knowing grin.

It went from one thing to another in no time. Zell had let us debate one final thing on the topic and it was my choice. I was lost in thought and serious didn't know what to say. Seifer being the big mouth he was actually stated his idea for every topic I just played off of his ideas. Sure I had been attending the classes but I had technically only been here for a month and a week. I really didn't know what was considered a pain and what wasn't. I heard slight whispering coming from my right glancing I saw the sad looks of Gippal and Cid H. They weren't paying attention to the debate the whole time only looking at a list pointing and shaking their heads; most likely looking through the student roster for more students to join the mechanics class. Pulling out all their cards in the end-

_That's it!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose then raised an eyebrow to Seifer. "I actually agree with Seifer." The crowd broke out in whispers and the teachers looked confused but kept watching.

"Of course this is a debate soo I guess I should give him something to think about. Half of you all here are under stress getting by doing your classes; which makes no room for fun. I'm sure somewhere down the line you tried to take another curricular activity? Maybe to get your mind off of the regular classes 'or just because you wanted to right?" The auditorium broke out into furious head nods.

I smiled sweetly causing the crowd to swoon. "And I also bet you couldn't take those classes because of requirement cuts." I grinned as the two mechanics eyes snapped to me.

Seifer chuckled shaking his head. "They're there for a reason. If there are not a lot of people, why bother? It's a waste of the school money and teachers time." As expected he got many nods in agreement.

I crossed my arms and gave an exaggerated shocked look before shaking my head. "That's not true; there are teachers here that would gladly spend the rest of their day teaching what they love. The reason why there are only so few people is well people love different things. How is it fair we dangle possibilities in someone face, and because of other people decide it's not worth it?" Cid H and Gippal had dropped their papers.

Seifer snorted. "What about money then, we can't expect to just hand out money to things that will dry out the schools funds." He gave a victorious smile at me; once again the crowd was on Seifer's side.

_Damn you Seifer...he's way smarter than he acts. But I can't let him win need this, otherwise I can't skip classes anymore. _

I looked away from the obnoxious man eyes wondering and landing on his VP. Cloud's eyes were semi wide and I could tell he was feeling a deep disbelief. Soon his eyes clashed with mine and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. His face had flushed within seconds. My body felt strange pulsing, tightening, and slightly trembling. Zell shuffled the cards again loudly causing Cloud to quickly look down.

I turned right again seeing the two mechanics mouthing silent encouragements. "Right...sorry about that." The crowd chuckled as I straightened myself.

"I had already thought about that. For a class trip we need to raise money, I don't see how they can't take on that task for the class they want. Car washes, selling candy, fixing things, the simple things we already do are at our deposable." I added.

Seifer let out a sigh of boredom. "That's great and all but if they can't do that for regular courses all extra money earned goes straight to the school. With school expenses it would end up in a class fund or a restoration fund." Fujin and Raijin gave him a grin.

I could hear Cid's voice this time a low 'ya got this kiddo' among other desperate encouragements.

I smirked as I thought about something from my old school. "If we want them to get off the schools radar, then change their title from course to clubs." Gasps and more whispering came from the crowd.

"Oh yeah what is this high school? Who'd join a club? This is college and every moment, every course and every credit counts." He stated.

My smirk never faded. "That's why I'm suggesting these clubs be counted as extracurricular activities. You're giving your time and effort; you should be rewarded for it too right?"

Seifer rolled his eyes and scuffed trying to seem annoyed by his fist was rapidly turning white. "Getting credits for joining a school club, that's ridiculous and unheard of. Even so what teacher in their right mind would think this is a good idea? They already have other courses to actually teach."

"That's why it has to be done. Being put under all that stress and to get nothing but grading papers in return? Why can't they? Why not? They have been fighting the requirement cuts for years. This year they will have their freedom to not think about that. Besides clubs are done on your own time and effort." I took a step away from the podium getting scandalized eyes and giggles.

_Ok please work, here goes._

I walked over to the headmaster grabbing the mic, he gave a brief smile. "I want to join the mechanics class but can't because there aren't enough people so it isn't good enough. But what about me, aren't I good enough? What about the rest of you, what was taken from you?" I threw the mic into the crowd and a young man caught it.

"I wanted to take Mr. Ewen's survival class but it was a few people short, I've been here three years and still haven't gotten the chance!" He yelled.

A girl behind him took the microphone and stood up. "I wanted to take the elegance course with Miss Shantotto, but it was cut thanks to that requirements stuff. It's been a year for me!" the crowd cheered for the girl and Reno grabbed the mic then stood up.

"Me and Rude here wanted to join the Turks, but couldn't either we want our classes!" Rude nodded giving slow claps for his comrade. The crowd began to chant Reno's last words.

Seifer looked pissed which made me feel even better. There was no hiding it I was grinning like a child right now. The microphone went around several more times before the whole place went into a flurry of testaments. The mic finally made its way back to the stage and in the principal's hands. The whispering crowd turned into a chattering crowd. Each one deciding and analyzing what they just heard. It felt like an eternity before the first click had sounded and slowly more joined. I could see the teachers behind me stiffing at the clicks. The headmaster just watched with a calm face. Soon the clicks stopped and numbers were flashing under the monitor that displayed me and Seifer's names. Everyone was tense, expectant, eyes were concentrated. The room was silent all but everyone low pleas. Seifer was in the lead by far and to truth the truth, he had my vote if i weren't the one up here. The screen finally stopped, the crowd roared, and I froze.

* * *

"N-no way I did it." I breathed out reading the score on the board.

I had barely beaten Seifer by five votes. The crowd erupted in big cheer and Noctis took the stage squeezing me tightly. But with a light tap on my I saw Seifer with a blank look holding out a hand. I shook it and he grinned back, playfully rolling his eyes as he snapped for his crew to go. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I had expected a fight or something. I was soon being lifted into the air; I looked as Seifer's teaming retreated. As Cloud reached the door he turned smiling gently. He started to mouth something but i went down then flung back into the air. He was gone, I felt a sadness swell up inside me as I furred my eyebrows. I put a hand below my grabbing on to Rude; he was like a human robot. With a simple tug I was back on the ground. Everyone was congratulating me, even the teachers and definitely Cid H he was celebrating so wildly. He accidently grabbed Mr. Valentine and kissed him. The two stayed frozen like that before Gippal grabbed Cid shaking them. They were both sporting blushes and rubbing the back of their necks. When Vincent was gonna make a move to leave Cid stopped him and they smiled at each other. I could feel my heart thumping as they got closer to each other. Standing side by side like that and shyly giving loving looks. It was like uncle Laguna and Ifana. Red eyes clashed with my stormy ones. I jumped, as he turned his head a little; I knew I was getting a talk later. I tore my eyes away from his eying the cheering and back pats.

I was snuck backstage thanks to Gippal. "You did it Squall, I can't believe you did it! And you gave us an opportunity to have our classes, well clubs but whatever! I actually get to make a schedule now! I'll put you on the list as the first member too!" he cheered hugging me.

"Hey Gippal? Would you happen to know a fellow teacher named Paine?"

he stopped grinning and frowned briefly. "Paine, I don't know a Paine...sorry." his voice was laced with a sadness, although it was a little strange hearing that i decided to drop it.

This Paine was there when Squall's diary was taken but Paine is like a ghost. Maybe terra can help...but she swore she wouldn't do anymore then check up on me. If she's as tight lipped as Noctis I could forget it. Gippal made his way over to a few more teachers who were also celebrating and giving my thankful looks. Who would have thought there were so many people missing out on what they love.

A mic rustled and all the noise ceased. "That'll be enough everyone. Continue to your next location as assigned and NO running." With that Gippal ran out giving me a thumb up.

I took the same way back that Rikku dragged me stopping short hearing weird noises coming from the make-up room. Curious, I put an eye to the keyhole but it was covered. So I put my ear to the door, it sounded like someone was in pain or something. I jumped as I felt a slap on the back; it was Roxas who didn't scowl at me for once.

"Looks like all my hard work paid off." He gloated passing my some type of gold name tag.

I looked at it reading the name Leonhart, it kind of made me happy seeing Leonhart rather than Squall. I did the work I should feel a little coincided about it.

_Oh right!_

"So Roxas, can I ask you who Paine is?" I asked.

"If you're looking to fight that wouldn't be smart right after you got elected." He said furring his eyebrows in disbelief.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "I meant the teacher." Roxas gave an 'Ah' pulling a yearbook from his backpack.

He began flipping though he pointed to a picture of a woman. "This is her right here she helps Vaan with drama club."

_Oh wow, If Lulu had a daughter…_

The book shut loudly and Roxas sighed. "But the only way you're getting to her is taking the class. But since you changed the requirements thing for the rest of the year maybe you'll have better luck. So why are you looking her anyway?"He closed his book putting it back.

"she knows something about something that was taken away from me-"

"a diary?" He supplied.

I nodded my head slowly at his growing smirk. "how did you-"

"I get around...however that's all the info I have unless you want to fill me in?"

"I'm still searching for answers myself."

"Keep me posted." he said with a shrug.

I laughed "that's what I should be telling you."

There was a thud from inside the room and Roxas frowned looking up at me. "What was that?" he asked.

I shrugged putting my ear back to the door. "I don't know but I thought I heard someone screaming earlier. I tried to look through the keyhole but it's covered for all I know it's someone having drama practice." Roxas laughed at the exaggeration.

"Probably are drama team is pretty weird well I'll-"

Two voices started to get clearer, louder and started to sound way dirty. I jumped back from the door blushing along with Roxas. Surely they weren't doing something like that here, in a school, in a hall I assume everyone uses. I gestured I was taking my leave to Roxas. But he stayed a bit saying he heard something strange said inside. As I made it half way down the hall, Roxas flipped and kick the door open. I heard a few screams and I ran over to the door to see if everything was ok. The world went silent and I felt a piece of my brain blow up.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

Riku and Sora were…and Roxas must have seen! My while body felt like it was on fire. My heart trying to rip itself out of my chest wasn't helping me. I was supposed to be celebrating my victory, my privilege of being able to skip classes more often. I was supposed to be thinking the two were frantically scrambling for their clothing. Roxas went nuts swinging and kicking, Sora sobbed uncontrollably as he tried to fend off his brother. Before I saw anymore I figured it best to just go, they hadn't seen me and I surely didn't want to have an awkward meeting.

_Garden University you've scarred me in more ways than one!_

* * *

As I turned tail and ran down halls and through doors, I froze. It felt like a vacuum had sucked all the air out of me. My vision had gone black for a second and a loud ringing in my ear. My body folded; arms around my abs, knees clasping to the ground. It took a second for me to become aware of my own struggling gasps for air. I had been hit in the midsection of my abs. When the darkness went away and my vision was less blurred. I could see the older man still there watching me from behind his shades. As always his face remained unreadable.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

It was Auron; He let out a soft huff turning his back to me. That huff was all the wakeup call I needed; anger, disappointment, and even regret flowed through me. Balling my fist and slowly standing up I called his attention back to me. Of course he only slightly turned enough for me to see his smirk. A cheer from the benches turned into several and when I looked around the stadiums were packed. Jecht was giving me a smile of disbelief and then a thumb up. I didn't know what was going on. It was just one bad thing after another.

"You've got some nerve challenging me Leonhart; don't think I'll go easy on you because you're my pupil. Its all the more reason for me to give this fight everything I got." Auron took his arm out of his coat catching a sword that Jecht had thrown.

"what is this?" i asked.

"Hey don't go stepping in front of me Auron; you know I had first dibs on this fight." Jecht intervenes but Auron doesn't waiver instead Jecht joins his side.

Auron adjusted his glasses giving a brief smirk. "Let's settle the score together then."

_What's going on!?_

As the two start to advance toward me the crowds yelling gets louder and louder. I was weaponless which meant; easy target. I had half expected for them to stop but the raised swords said otherwise. I dodged several swift attacks from Auron. Losing my balance I ended up falling to the ground. It didn't take but too see the beams from Auron's blade to get back up and dodge. I found a way out luckily it was to my right. Auron had sensed my plan and stop attacking period looking back to his partner. Jecht who was grinning cast fire around me stopping my retreat. I was stuck and they knew it. I was forced to fight them any way I can. I found the whole thing funny because; that was the basic rule of the tactics class. The crowd got louder cheering their hoped to be winner on.

Just My luck, now I'm being blocked because of my own teams great idea! at this rate I can't find Paine and get her permission for Squall's diary. Don't panic Leon it has to be some big misunderstanding.

"I'm sure this was all a mistake and I've got to get to class right now." I reasoned getting snorts from both instructors.

"Don't worry we've personally called your classes off for the day. Your not leaving here without something broken. Just kidding..sort of." Jecht gave a hearty laugh as both teachers began their assault again.

There was no way I could win like this, my immediate thought was too give up. But seeing the fires reflecting from both their eyes said not gonna happen. Just as I thought all was lost my Gunblade appeared in front of my face. Without hesitation I took it and got into stance.

"Don't you geezers think it's just a little unfair fighting two on one?" The voice belonged to none other than Seifer. To the left of the stands were his colleagues watching with amused looks.

_Seifer?_

Jecht puts his sword down and massages his neck. "hmph just to let you know I'm in my prime, and he wasn't complaining was he, he's the one who wanted to fight us right?" Jecht looks to me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I saw the paper this morning, and I know a glory hog when I see em'. I won't let you show me up Leonhart, I may have lost earlier but not now, not ever again to **YOU**. What do you say old man; two on two? Or are you guys use to outnumbering the competition?"

_WHAT? DID BARTZ AND ZIDANE REALLY SET THAT UP? that means i have to fight the tactics teacher(s)?  
_

i stood in front of Seifer who snorted. "we don't need to do this, i won already besides that was purposed by my publicity team not me!" i yelled but the two only stared at Seifer.

Jecht snorts crossing his arms. "Well you and your little team should have thought about that before you put up all those notices huh?" I groaned as a memory of Zacks excitement of the event came to mind. "Think you can get away with big talking a teacher? i don't think so, we were already granted the permission and we're damn sure gonna use it Leonhart."

"Sounds good, bring it on, it's not gonna stop the outcome of you old farts losing." Seifer taunted.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "then how about a wager? the winner gets whatever they want?" Auron gave me a concerned look.

_Whats that look about?_

the teachers looked up at the headmaster who gave a hesitant nod. the two huddled and talked for a minute while i edged over to Seifer. i knew there was no use talking to the blond but at least i could reason with him.

Auron took the declaration as a challenge and stood forward taking his glasses off. "we decided on a team battle royale; we arent the only teachers that want to fight you two."

Seifer rolled his eyes and clapped. "a teacher with a vendetta against me? all the more reason to fight then." Seifer spat, flames from the fire dancing in his eyes.

Jecht rubbed his hands together grinning. "And what about you Leonhart? gonna try and runaway again, i'm sure there's SOMETHING you want i know I'm right." Auron gave Jecht a look but ignored the implication.

"there is and we accept whatever you throw it us." I added.

Seifer rolled his eyes steeping forward. "Don't go easy on us geezers." Auron smirked putting his sword into the ground.

"a team battle royale; only one winner will prevail. So even if you did beat us you're going after your own teammates as well you each may pick four teammates. Tell them we'll even take the blame for their missed classes. We'll give you ten minutes. Go find your teammates. Go!" Auron's demand was direct.

Jecht put out the flames with a water spell and grabbed a mic revealing the new entertainment proposal to the crowd. It didn't take them long to be delighted by the new game to take place. Unlike the crowd both mine and Seifer's face went confused as we glanced at each other; then took off. I had no clue where anything was versus Seifer and my chances for finding good teammates were slim. I dashed down a few halls after catching sight of Seifer running. If I was gonna find anyone Seifer would lead me. Maybe i wont need Paine after all, Sephiroth either. I needed a team of fighters, i needed people who would let me win. a team of fighters...but it can't Riku. i blushed at the thought and a headache forming. I also needed another session with Lighting, i can't focus like this!

_Maybe this was the break i needed for the diary! Maybe this was the end of all my troubles? But can I trust Seifer let alone his teammates?_

* * *

Next time-Chapter 6: She's on vacation.- these four teacher are more then talk, it's gonna take more then quick wits and talking to get out of this one. who would have thought the first act of the president would be to brawl with the teachers. Paine really is a pain, Riku wants to open up about what he doesn't know Leon saw. Vincent and Cid want to talk about what they KNOW he saw. If Leon's gonna get through this he's gonna need some mental assitance from Lighting!


	8. Chapter 6: She's on vacation

Title: This time it's different

Chapter 6: She's on Vacation.

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics! All thoughts in bold italics are his conscious~

* * *

Taking a hard right I bump into someone not caring who it was I grabbed them dashing down the hall. It took two more turn down a few halls for that person to rip away from me. I turn in shock, surprised at who I had grabbed. He was also surprised but immediately hid that look and replaces it with a glare.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Shuyin…I know this isn't the right time but I need your help."

He tugs me bringing us to a halt. "Just here to use me? No surprise, I don't even know why I expected to hear anything different come out of your mouth." Shuyin sighs tiredly.

"Your right, maybe this is all I'm good for is asking for help. But that's just means I'm nothing without you right? I just sound even more pathetic right…sorry I'll leave you alone then." I huff as I walk off.

I thought maybe, just maybe this would end everything. No more worrying about a diary, less stress on my part, even a gateway to what I want; Cloud. But in reality what I've figured out during this month is my greed, the selfishness, and the power intoxicated me. I couldn't handle it and everyone but me; saw that. Then the image of Sora and Riku replayed a million times in my head, and I nearly had to rip my own hair out to suppress the image.

_Damn them!_

I feel his hand on my bicep pulling me back. I turn back to see the grin spread on his face, instant guilt for me. I'd never see this man as Shuyin, because he looked too much like Tidus. Inside I knew me and Squall were no different in this case. Being mistaken for someone else when deep inside; I just want to be me.

Shuyin rubs the back of his neck. "I can't just leave you hanging besides…the past is the past right?" he asks.

"What were we fighting for anyway?" I ask a bit curious.

Shuyin takes out an escort guard and equips it. "My thoughts exactly, so what's the plan Iceman?"

"We need- Iceman?" I repeat scandalized by the nickname.

_Surely Squall isn't to be king of nicknames in this place is he?_

He rolls his eyes and pulls me along. "Duh I've been calling you that ever since well forever! Now from all that screaming I heard earlier it's a fight right? Take this." He hands me a ribbon to which I raise an eyebrow.

"O….k. I'll just put it up till I need it ok?" I ask.

He grabs a handful of his hair and groans. "No, put it on NOW!" I quickly equip the ribbon and he grins.

_Bipolar…he's got to be!_

I pinch the bridge of my nose, it was embarrassing wearing a ribbon; a pink one none the less, but at least he had one on as well. He stares at me for a few second and I mumble a quick swear. I nearly forgot the reason I'd grabbed Shuyin in the first place. I caught sight of Seifer dashing down the hall with a girl and a larger muscle built man. Shuyin gave the woman a distrustful look and grabs the collar of my shirt and drags me down the hall. He briefly took out his phone and made a call.

* * *

In less than three minutes we were back in the tactics arena. The whole area had changed there were stands. A big change was an arena in the middle of what use to be a dirt floor. I was so confused as to why; this caused the whole school to come out. Seifer had returned and was beckoning the crowd to cheer. Lifting his hands in the air proclaiming his victory before the fight began. Jecht was doing the same thing while he began to do stretches. Auron on the other hand continues his cold stare at me through his shades. A gust of wind got everyone's attention in the sky. Above us hovering was a big blimp carrying Cid H and Headmaster Cid. While the headmaster remained calm, cool, and collected. His counterpart barring the same name was doing quite the opposite; fist pumping the air, chanting and my personal favorite flipping the bird at the world. If the Headmaster was annoyed at any of the gestures or unheard words Cid H was doing; he didn't show it. He gently got up from his chair and grabs the mic.

He clears his throat not getting any attention from the cheering crowds. "Students and faculty we are gathered here this moment to witness a battle royale. E-excuse me everyone! Quiet down now…goodness." Cid H seeing the headmaster's difficulty trying to calm the crowd grabbed the mic.

Cid slams a fist on the railing of the blimp grunts. "Would yew shu'dap? Bunch of hooligans! %$# ! Man shouldn't haff t' repeat his $#% self" Cid H huffs then passes the mic back to the headmaster. "Got em' warmed up, y' can talk now." Cid H smirks giving the shocked Principal a thumb up.

_Cid you traitor!_

The headmaster rubs his chin returns the smile. "Right…right, as I was saying students; a battle royale. It's been many years since anyone has challenged a teacher trained in the art of tactics. So this was indeed a special treat. This year it seems the teachers have offered a wager and here are the regulations for the bets first." The headmaster clumsily grabs a piece of paper and went back to the mic.

The Headmaster adjusts his glasses he began reading off the list. "There will no illegal activity such as drinking and drugs, nor work passes, no money may be exchanged and definitely no use of blackmail due to this match. Fighters display your teams and we will begin. Remember only one winner; only one request." Cid H took the mic after that giving a speech on the mechanics club.

I was trying to stop myself from freaking out. This wasn't supposed to happen I was supposed to be on my way to the drama room.

_What the heck's going on!?_

As I only had Shuyin and myself versus whomever else Seifer, Jecht and Auron pulled out. I look to the blond who was wore a look of determination. He was even jogging in place to pump up. Ahead of us I saw Jecht give Shuyin an almost identical look to what I gave him earlier in class; then it popped in my head.

_Tidus and Shuyin!_

I ease Shuyin over to the corner and whisper in his ear. "Shuyin, listen see that…teacher over there with the red bandana?"

He looks around confused for a brief second then locks on to Jecht. "uh kinda hard to miss him you know, I didn't even think he was a teacher." He gave me a look then glanced back at Jecht.

I nod my head. "My thoughts as well, but you know how I called you Tidus earlier in class? Well that's his son and you look just like him! I swear, I think you can use that to your advantage." I said quickly hoping he'd get the point. In return Shuyin gave me a slow nod and walks back to the center.

_I really hope he got that!_

Terra took center stage on the arena; she bows in politeness before she produces a mic. "Ladies and gentleman it will be an honor to introduce the four teams. Jecht and Auron have paired up with counselor Lighting and Lead librarian Lenne!" The two women join the tactics teachers on stage.

Shuyin grabs me quickly and bent us down. "Why is she here? Out of all people they could have picked!" Shuyin harshly whispered.

My eyes squint at Lighting, I make out her pissed look, and shake my head "Lighting is one to watch out for, don't take her lightly because she's a girl."

Shuyin slaps a hand over his face slightly turns me to face the other girl. "NOT HER! HER! The other one, she's my girlfriend!" he nearly whines.

I arch a brow at him and glance at her. "What? Well are you backing out or something?" I ask.

"NO! But just don't attack her ok! I'll-I'll figure something out!" he slightly yells earning her attention. He gave a dismissive wave back as she giggles silently.

I roll my eyes, and then snap my fingers to get his attention. "Stop panicking it hasn't even begun." I sigh shaking my head in disbelief.

Seifer steps ahead with his crew of four. I had already known Fujin and Raijin were gonna be in the posse. The two new members really confused me. I wonder so long how they got to even know each other. It was the synchronized head tilt and grin from Seifer and this new woman to reveal that this was no ordinary alliance. The woman orders the man she was with to stand behind her; as she felt he was blocking her from the viewers. Seifer and this new woman were no different. It was a brief moment later after announcements of Seifer's team that the woman was revealed. Her name was Dona and her partner was Bartello. A loud roaring cheer took over the arena and could hear my brother's name being chanted as Shuyin pushed us to the marble arena.

Lighting gave me a blank look as she pulls out a weapon I've never seen before. Judging by the gleam of the blade it was real too. "Hope you're ready for your lesson school boy."

I scuff crossing my arms. "I don't consider this a lesson."

Jecht cracks his neck and rotates his arms. "Too bad, you wanted more so we'll show you the full potential of tactics." He yawns and looks at Shuyin skeptically.

I roll my eyes at him and unfold my arms. "Whatever" I retort earning a grin from the wild looking man.

The headmaster's voice rung from the ceiling again; asking for everyone's attention. "Mr. Leonhart your team seems to be a little short I'm sure you won't be mocking the teachers with this outrageous movement?" he asked quite amused.

Before I could answer Shuyin steps forward holding his phone in the air. "Don't worry the Calvary are on their way." Just as the words left his mouth the arena doors opened.

My brain froze as Lighting uncrosses her arms. Cloud and Noctis had shyly wondered in looking around. I turn away from them before they notice me. I guess it had worked because they spot Shuyin and ran over to him. Cloud had been breathing heavily but silently, while Noctis wasn't so silent.

Lenne tilts her head. "You can have one more person are you sure?" she asks.

"Well we did have one but Roxas was kinda busy with him." Noctis says as he equips a ribbon. "I wonder what Riku did?"

Noctis looks at me; I immediately blush and look away. The headmaster voice clears his throat again announcing our names. A hand gently turns me around and deep blue eyes stare into my own stormy ones. He lets his hand fall as he backs away some. I could feel Noctis's eyes lock on to me. I could feel myself tremble as I try to get use to the situation. It was too much for me and I didn't know how to handle it. I wanted nothing more but to kiss him and I didn't care if everyone was watching. A loud snort came from the side of me; Seifer.

He marches over, finding his way right to Cloud. "How many times do I have to tell you Cloud? He isn't even worth it and even if he was, he'll never be good enough for you. He only cares about his self why do you think he's even here? That book duh, he doesn't give a damn about you can't you see that?" he shook his head at the other blond.

"I-I…know I just-I'm here to help. Don't be angry I came, I just wanted to help." Cloud's voice was broken each word adding pressure on my heart.

Seifer barks out a laugh leaning toward Cloud "Why don't you get it? Whatever you're thinking you want him to do; it will NEVER happen."

Cloud sighs as he took his sword off his back. "I'm doing this for my friends…not myself." He states.

"Hmph so that's how it is, don't you have any shame as my Vice president?" Seifer asks in a bored tone.

I did a double take edging over to Seifer. "What does that mean?" I ask.

He rubs his scars and grins at me. "Are you dumb or something Leonhart? It means it's not over and I always get what I want." He snorts and looks to Cloud. "I'll let this slide this time, but remember you're on my campaign not these prepubescent asses." With that Seifer and he team gave an obnoxious laugh as they went into the arena.

I turn and glare at him, then I walk over to Cloud and I whisper in ear. "People can change Cloud; I want to change for you. Be patient it's true I do want the diary but the second thing and help me find a way to you."

He bit his bottom lip and looks away in shame as he catches a green orb Reno throws. "Please don't fill my head with lies." He replies.

_Lies...? There's only one lie I can't do anything about. But one day I'll show you the true me, I just hope you accept what I had to do._

I pull him back a bit making the crowd gasp. "Whose lying?" as he turns to me I unequipped my ribbon and gave it to him.

He blushes beautifully as he cradles the item. He equipped whatever that thing was Reno threw and the ribbon with a gentle smile. Giving a quick thanks, we join the others in the arena. Terra back flips throwing the whistle to Cid H in the blimp. He caught it with a grin and turns to the Headmaster. The arena fell silent as Cid H exchanges the item for the mic.

Terra put her own mic back to her mouth. "The rules: If you are knocked out and hit the ground your out, if you're pinned down for five seconds your out. If you're double teaming an opponent it counts as a loss. All weapons are permitted and medics are on the scene. If you are out we will call it, at the headmaster's whistle the battle royale will begin!" she put the mic down giving me a concerned look before she jumps in the bleachers.

* * *

Everyone was given their weapons and we went into a team huddle. I inform the other two to stay away from Lenne as she was Shuyin girlfriend. The Headmaster blew his whistle and the crowd began to roaring. Not even a second later Lighting cast something on us. I was dazed for a bit and it felt like everyone was coming at me from different sides. I saw Seifer grinning, looking down on me. I felt my anger reaching its limit and I just black out, His laughter, and taunting drive me to fight harder.

"Dona, Raijin, n' Fujin yer out!" Cid H yells.

_WHAT that's Seifer's whole team almost!_

I see fluorescent lights start surround me and then I began to see the arena. Everyone was in combat; I turn to see Cloud with a relieved look. He took out another ribbon from his bag and gave it to me.

He gave a small smile as he stood up sword in hand. "I thought I might return the favor." I couldn't stop the hot blush creeping onto my face.

I nod and stood up charging Auron, Bartello came from my side trying to attack the man. I had no choice but to back off, seeing I couldn't help him double team. Unfortunately with little effort he tosses the man into the air and charges for me. Luckily Noctis steps in and fends him off. I turn to my side to see Cloud just as he casts wall, he was going one on one with Lighting. Cloud kicks the strawberry blonde woman into her partner; Lenne. Lighting uses Lenne as a wall and jumps off her torso and back into the arena. The brunette woman is sent out of the arena and hits the ground along with Bartello.

"Lenne n' Bartello yer out!" Cid H yells.

_There goes Seifer's squad._

Lenne stands and wipes herself off. "How could you!" She pouts.

Lighting grins and shrugs. "Sorry, I had to do what I had to do. I'll repay you somehow now stop distracting me." She replies.

The headmaster clears his throat causes everyone to momentarily stop. It didn't last long; Cloud and Lighting were fighting so intently, they looked like mere blurs. For now I could relax there was no one to fight.

_Where did Seifer go?_

Before I could savor the moment I felt someone coming at me from my right; Jecht. He casts continuous fire and bolt spells keeping me hot on my feet. When he finally charges for me, Shuyin steps in front of me.

"Let me handle him Iceman." Shuyin gives me a wink.

Jecht smirks as Shuyin rushes ahead. "I don't know what kind of trick this is boy, but it ain't gonna work." He growls.

Shuyin rolls his eyes as he tosses his weapon. "Why do you think this is a trick old man? Just want to play a game of catch; fathers and sons do that right?"

Jecht twitches and steps back a little. "Y-you're not my kid, who are you?" he asks as Shuyin.

Shuyin ignores the question charging ahead. In Jecht's stupor, he falters as Shuyin tackles him; taking them both out of the arena.

_What type of catch does Shuyin play!?_

"Jecht? Guess s'it was meant t' happen sooner er' later. Jecht N' Shuyin yer out!" Cid H yells.

Jecht stands up and glares at the blond in the blimp then the one on the ground. "Shu-Shuyin? You're not Tidus! Y-you lied to me! That's cheating!" he yells.

Shuyin wipes off and puts a finger in his ear. "I didn't do anything you just assumed, guess were hitting the benches right old man?"

Jecht's eyebrow twitches as the two made their way to the bleachers. Cloud steps in front of me trying to stop Auron's attack. I froze unable to move, talk, anything. Auron's blade breaks through Cloud's defense; Auron turns his blade hitting the blond on his head and sends him flying.

_If he hits the ground from that height he could get hurt really bad!_

I ran to the edge of the arena ready to jump out and catch him.

Auron kicks me back with a smirk on his face. "How can you save him, when you cannot even save yourself from me Squall?"

I look past Auron yelling to Cloud but he doesn't respond. Cloud was getting closer to the ground and Seifer finally came into view. Seifer was grits as he watched his colleague fall toward the ground. He gave a conflicted look, and starts to dash, but he is pushed back by Lighting. He lets out a frustrated scream and attacks her; only to be pushed to the ground. Surprisingly she didn't continue to attack, before either of us could move. A blue blur jumps past us and grabs the unconscious blond. Lighting grits her teeth and jumps out after the two.

"Cloud!" a girl exclaims.

There was a deafening silence after Lighting assists Noctis and Cloud to the ground. I look up to the mechanics teacher; he was on edge gripping the rail in front of him. The grass rustles and I look at the scene before me. Noctis was pushing against Cloud's blond spikes. I felt my slowdown slowly being taken over by jealously. Even in a moment like this I couldn't help but be so selfish. I wanted to push the blue haired young man out of the way. I wanted to gather Cloud in my arms. It didn't matter that he was leaning his head in trying to listen for breath.

_I want him._

Auron took two steps forward only to have Lighting lift a hand and stop him. She gives a gentle smile and nods. Noctis puts the blond on his back making his way out.

"Lighting, Noc'tis, Cloud yer out, now git em' some help!" Cid H yells.

Seifer visibly deflates as he kicks me toward Auron. I glare at the smirking blond as I stand up.

He runs a hand through his hair with a bored look. "What does that look mean? The games still on Lion, I still have to ruin you." Seifer spat.

"I was hoping to deal with you last." I retort charging my blade.

Before either of us could strike Auron kicks Seifer. He rolls off the ring, but Cid doesn't utter a word. Auron charges once again this time to get his intended target' me. He attacks me just as I made a move to dodge. The blade made a small gash on my arm; I flip back a few times as he continues his assault. I rip part of my shirt off, wrapping it around my injury.

"Looks like you're not who I thought you were Squall, maybe you were right. Is this the reason why you failed everyone?" He grabs me by the neck and pulls me toward him. I could see the pain in his eye, as he grits his teeth. "You will fail because you lack the common sense and knowledge. I bet you don't even know why, why you keep building this shell around yourself and hiding." He growls.

The words struck me and kept replaying over and over. Fail my friends; at least that's what they think, or to fail my brother. I'm already a liar and a puppet master, I could feel an immense rage, hate and disgust all directed towards me. But how dare he make me feel this way. How dare he force me to remember the things I know I can't do. Soon after everyone and thing went silent. Before I knew it I was breathing heavily…harshly. Darkness dwells my head and I black out again. It was a feeling of floating, but in a void of nothingness. Then I felt a heartbeat; it was my own. Each beat was soft, gentle, and gave off a warm feeling. It didn't last long the smell of blood triggers my instinct of observation. The darkness is replaced with reality and Auron lie in front of me; unmoving on the ground below just outside the ring.

_I did it! I won I can end this stupid nightmare! Auron was stubborn…and he's not moving!_

I panic as I reach down to help the fallen man out. I felt a gentle bump on my rear the crowd gasps. I lost my balance and fell outside the ring. As The crowd bursts into a frenzy of cheering and boos. In my confusion I turn to face none other than a smirking Seifer.

"Damn what a turn out! Auron and Squall…yer out!" Cid H yells.

"There's no way that's legal!" a girl yells.

Rikku shakes her head furiously as she points at Seifer. "He totally fell out of the ring you geezer are you blind?" she yells.

The headmaster finally raises a hand and points to the screen. Seifer's incident was playing for all to see and it was true. Seifer hadn't touched the ground. In fact he clung to the side of the ring and pulled himself up when I had blacked out. I had to turn my head away as the brutal images flashed on the screen. Not only had I hurt someone…again.

_I lost._

He smirks at me as he took the mic. "As you all know I won which means; it's my call. Like I said Leonhart I'll always get what I want and I am the president." The stadium went into a riot.

"He can't just take Squall's spot like that!" a girl yells.

A can is thrown into the arena. "Yeah, you can't just re-decide things like this!" a guy yells.

Seifer rubs his temples and sighs. "Who said I took his spot? I'm sure we'll get along."

_What's he saying?_

* * *

An hour past since the big fight that shouldn't have happened in my opinion. I still had to sink it in my head that; I was a President with certain benefits. Although I had all the abilities a president had, I'd have to report to Seifer anytime I wanted to use them. But also thanks to Seifer we were excused from the rest our classes. Sometimes the blond was a mystery to me. Seifer left with his entourage. The others had split up right after the whole thing was over. It was dark out, I was tired, and to make things worse it was only MONDAY! The Shuyin and the others I knew had already rushed away to see Cloud. Unfortunately I spent nearly ten minutes running away from Squall's fans. At first I thought I could find my way back, but the truth was I didn't know where I was. Just as I was gonna give up and look for someone. A hand suddenly burst from the shadows and pulls me in. I rip myself from my captor and I threw a few punches only to feel nothing. I scan the empty room in confusion as I back against a wall.

_Someone is definitely here._

With a SWOOSH Vincent stood before me. He hadn't actually been facing me. But from what I could see his face was as red as his coat. He clears his throat and finally gives me a blank look before turning away.

"Uhhh…Can I help you Mister Valentine?" I ask.

He turns away from me fully and sighs. "Um So Squall, I-I know th-that you saw something you weren't- maybe not su-supposed." He stutters.

"Mm-hmm" I tease.

He blushes and coughs a few times. "Ok it's settled then, you're gonna hook me and Mr. Highwind up."

My jaw drops and I shake my head furiously. "No, no, no when did I say that? I don't have time for that, you should be the one telling him that!" I blurt out.

_Man he's scary when he wants to be…but I don't have time for this!_

"Well then you should have known better then to make fun of me. If you don't then I'll make you pay maybe I'll tell Rufus about our meetings.

"That's putting you on the line too!" I retort but he doesn't waiver.

Instead he gets closer squinting at me. "That's what I'm willing to sacrifice." He mumbles as he turns to hide his blush.

_This many bad things can't happen to one person!_

I pinch the bridge of my nose then nod my head. "Fine you helped me, I should return the favor. But I don't know what to say Mr. Valentine." I sigh.

"Anything, b-but don't tell him anything weird, if you do I WILL find out." He glares at me sending a chill through my spine and I take a step back.

"If you like him shouldn't you be the one to tell him?" I ask.

He chuckles he starts to leave. "Shouldn't you as well, Lighting may not look like a gossiper but I am one of the few she shares information with." He informs.

My eyes widens as I groan. "There's nowhere safe to talk in this place!" I yell.

The man soon went out the door. "If you are looking for a person that will hold your secrets, I know of one and you do too." his figure had become a mere shadow.

I furrow my eyebrows as I follow him outside. "I don't think there is anyone here."

"You've always had Cloud." He mumbles as his shadow fades.

_Cloud?_

"Wait what do you mean?" I ask only he be answered with silence.

Giving a loud huff I continued down the pathway, Soon the shadow of another person could be seen. It was a woman from the curviness of the shadow. She stopped a good distance from me and taps her foot. It was truly an annoying way to be called out but I had few options of how I should react; especially since I was lost.

"This is Drama territory, if you are not enrolled in my class or club. You are not allowed to be here and I think you already knew that…Squall." She growls.

"I…do? Ah right…sorry. Ms. um…"

She rolls her eyes and shakes a dismissive hand. "Just Paine I like to be familiar with my students you know that Squall. So I take it you'll be leaving soon yes? I have a group coming this way and I don't need any distractions." She states.

I raise a brow at her directness. "Then can we talk until they come?"

"Why do you think that's an option?"

_She's direct, and then I should be twice as direct._

"I want my diary back." I blurt out.

"You're bringing that up again Leonhart? What do I benefit nothing from it, nothing! I don't think so, this conversation is over." With that she turns around starts to walk off.

_Maybe that was too blunt! Sorry Squall if you're already putting your pride on the line then begging shouldn't hurt too much._

"Wait! What do you want from me? Tell me and I'll do anything please." I beg.

Her eyes glint as she stops. "Anything you say?" her voice was full of amusement.

"I mean with in legal standing…I'm not a body for hire or desire." I reply.

Her eyes blow up and she stomps off. I mentally slap myself and chase after her. The one time I use Laguna's lines and I screw everything up. When I finally caught up to her she was scowling.

"I just thought the mood was too serious, so I mean…Sorry." I pout.

The silver haired woman looks shocked and was even blushing. Feeling awkward about the situation I wave a hand in her face which does nothing. Then I clear my throat and she coughs and turns to the side.

"That kind of acting skill is hard to come by." She gave me an impressed look "I can't let that type of talent walk by. I can't give your diary, but I can give you permission. When the time comes you'll know what you'll be doing. Just keep up the good acting Squall."

_Acting? I'm acting right now! This will be a breeze then._

"I can start now then sign me up. I'll be there, I just need your permission, and then it'll be like a contract." I say hastily.

"Not so fast, we aren't accepting new members till the next semester. You've got a few months before we can even talk. That's when and if you join the club."

"But can't I just get your permission? I live on this campus too there's no reason for me to hide. Besides I'm not a guy to go back on promises I've made.

"Touching but no, I've made my decision! Keep pressing your luck and no matter how good you seem to be, I won't even think about helping you get that little journal back." She glares at me, and then cools down giving me a blank look. "No one demands anything of me, it DOESN'T work like that. You want something it's a show me and I give you type of deal got it?"

I nod my head slowly. "I get it." I sigh in frustration.

_This woman…So I wait for next semester huh? That's months away, but I don't have a choice._

"So what's it gonna be?" she asks.

"I will join you, and I will make this years" I grunt.

"This is goodbye little boy. The next time we see each other, it'll be on stage." She says as she walks off.

"WAIT!" I yell.

"Leonhart don't push this any futher." She sighs.

I rub the back of my neck and half smile. "Can you give me some directions?" I ask.

It was easy to follow her directions. Soon I was at the building with a big Red Cross.

_Well that was easy, drama huh? Don't I already have enough of that?_

I'd have to wait and join her drama club, whenever that forms. If I even want a decent conversation with her then it's the only thing I could do. For now I could focus on finding the last person then and I think Riku might be the answer. But every time I thought of him, I could only see Sora and him, replaying over and over in my head. Shaking off the image and coming back to realit.

* * *

I open the door surprised to see Shuyin and Noctis, they weren't really hurt. After I was bombarded at the door, I had my answer. They told me somehow they convinced the teachers otherwise. We were all trying to rouse the blond but he didn't stir. The best we could do was wait for help to arrive. The funny thing was it had been thirty minutes since the fight was over. We were waiting for the nurse to come in…still. Minutes had turned into hours and I could see the sun setting from the window. Noctis was cleaning Cloud off as Shuyin was celebrating the day off…with talking.

"I mean where did that come from? You like turned into a beast and nearly punched Auron in two!" the blond yells excitedly.

I shake my head at him. "You guys were in trouble plus he said something I didn't like. It was his fault." I sigh.

Noctis hums as he switches the rag on Cloud's head. "He provoked you then? I think he wanted to see that side of you." He mumbles.

Shuyin rolls his eyes and pats me on the back. "Course not! I bet he just didn't know what he was in for…serves him right." The blond says darkly.

Noctis arches his brows and huffs. "What about your own fight?" he asks.

Shuyin grins as he rushes over to Noctis. "What do you mean I totally owned! Well it was actually thanks to Squall's advice."

_This guy is DEFINITELY bipolar._

I back up knowing I can't help him, and then it hit me. I couldn't help but smirk remembering the earlier event. I had been so happy with the victory, the recognition, and the cheering. But still felt jealous seeing Noctis holding Cloud so close...like that. Even if it was to save him, his arms were wrapped so tight around him. That look in his eyes, what did it mean? He's my friend…Squall's friend and I-I only felt anger toward him. Noctis…why do you have to hurt me so much and not know and why am I doing the same to you? The door slides open and a young Nurse pops in breathing heavily.

"S-so sorry I'm late, Jecht was kinda being a pain and all." She huffs fixing herself.

"Who are you?" Shuyin asks.

"I'm Good, I do literally mean that." She beams.

I rose an eyebrow but I had no room to talk and neither did the others. Although my name was pretty normal I couldn't say the same for my brothers. Before we could further question the young woman, another Nurse comes in this one looked sassier. But you could tell she was a nice person…she was a nurse after all.

"What's the status G.O?" the second nurse asks.

Good smiles at her. "Evil, I didn't know you were here is Heart?" she asks.

"Yeah she'll be here shortly…what's so funny kid?" Evil's eyebrow twitches as she makes her way to Shuyin.

"I'll be right back then." Good bows as she takes her leave.

The boy was trying hard to hold back his giggles. "So she's Good and you're Evil what's that make me then?" he asks.

The nurse didn't reply instead she took the blond youth by the arm and put him on the bed. His laughter subsided as she placed a blood pressure monitor and pumps it till he screams and rips it off.

"Ow! That hurt, I thought you're supposed to be a nurse!" he whines as he rubs his arm.

The Evil smiles as she cleans the tool and tilts her head toward Shuyin. "I am but that doesn't mean I have to be gentle, healing is just as painful as getting hurt."

Evil beckons Shuyin to come closer. The blond shakes his head and hides behind me. The nurse pouts taking a step forward; a hand from a final nurse stops her. This nurse looked very gentle and wore a kind smile.

"Now, now Evil that's enough…we are very sorry we're late boys. I am Heart I will begin treatment along with Good and Evil. Who are we treating first?"

Noctis and I simultaneously point towards Cloud. "The rest of us are actually ok we were just worried about Cloud, he's strong so there's no way he should have gone out like that." Noctis says.

"What happened?" Heart asks.

My head feel as I recall the memory of the attack. "He was hit in the head by the back of a blade; Aurons nonetheless." I say.

"But before that even happened his eyes turned a weird color and he was coughing up this black goo." Noctis added.

"I don't remember him spitting up goo." Shuyin recalls.

Noctis rubs his neck and looks at the blond. "Actually he was doing that before the match had even started." He mumbles.

To our surprise the nurse's sweet look turns into one of shock. Soon Good return and Evil grabs her as the three bolts to Cloud bed. Evil gestures to us to leave but Noctis stands his ground. In curiosity I also stay; it must have been Shuyin's reason too.

Heart gently pats Noctis's shoulder and gives a pleading look. "We have this under control; He'll be back to his old self in a flash."

He didn't budge though; instead he crosses his arms waiting.

"Don't you listen when adults tell you to do something?" Evil growls in disbelief.

He shakes his head taking a step closer to Heart. "Not when it has something to do with Cloud."

It was Good's turn to take a step forward. "Let us get him better first then if he allows it we'll tell you other than that." she insists.

We nod our heads as we gave Cloud one more glance. The three women gave us a smile as we went out the door.

* * *

In seconds Shuyin was gone; most likely to find Lenne. The nurse's office was quite a distance from the actual campus. By the time we made it back to the Center of campus the place was dead. Most likely the people had gone to their dorms or elsewhere. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was here. Seeing Noctis tense up I knew he did too. We groan at the sound of Cid H's laugh, roll our eyes, and continue forth. Out of the blue Noctis barks out a laugh, the adult glares at me, and then force us into a nearby building. Inside were old parts from many different cars, bikes, and even a boat! The place smelled of grease and various kinds metals.

"Got any good reason why you're kidnapping us? I'm pretty sure you have better things to do…like talk about stuff that may or may not have happened?"

Cid took the cigarette from his mouth and blew. "Shut yer mouth Leonhart! I-I jus' wanna talk bout Mr. Valn'tine. Whaddya say bout h-helpin' me an hookin us up? I got th' charm I jus' need ya t-to lead me." he stutters.

_Deju vu_

Noctis's jaw drops and I face palm. "YOU LIKE MISTER VALENTINE?" he yells.

Cid'd eyes doubled in size and his cigarette drops from his mouth. "Ya mean ya didn't know! Leonhart yer just-ya, can't even think of a darn word!" he grumbles in frustration.

"WHAT! I didn't say anything!" I yell back.

Cid puffs the cig and tosses it down stomping on it. "Den th' both of ya can help! Great th' more the better eh?" he exclaims excitedly.

Noctis sighs and starts to walk off. "Actually I'm taking a vacation with my mom this week, but your secrets safe with me."

"Wait a vacation? But how, you're a student too aren't you?" I ask.

"I have a grace to leave, and since I'm family to staff. I get perks like that." before I could cut him off further he smiles and waves.

Noctis disappears behind the door his footsteps soon gone. Seeing him gone I lean against the wall and sigh. So I was out of someone to talk too and someone to help me keep it together. Looking the side I gasp, jump back, and grab my chest.

_WHY'S HE STILL HERE?_

"s' Lightning's not here fer a while eh? Ya got plenty o' time t' help hm?" Cid adds emphasis on the 'help; portion of that.

I was actually surprised how it turned out like this. In a stadium of thousands of people, why did my luck have to be so bad? I nod not really caring seeing Vincent had already black mailed me earlier. He jumps up and down a few times cheering very loudly. After calming him down he whips a cigarette out of nowhere and smokes it in celebration. I smile at the silly display and make my way back to the dorm which was still empty. Tidus had transferred, Zack had vanished, and Noctis was on vacation. For once I had the silence I wanted. But this silence wasn't what it seemed. It was louder than any words they had every spoken. The rooms felt more crowded without them him. I always feel like this when I'm alone; it's not worth the solitude.

_I don't want to be alone._

* * *

As I put the pillow over my head something snatches it away. In response I bolt up out of the bed and tackle them onto Noctis's bed. The bugler had on a black mask and a blue and black vest. The man grunts and tries to move to stand up but I push him back down.

_Really! I couldn't just end my night without something like this happening!_

The guy finally broke free laughing as he took his mask off; it was Kadaj. He gently taps on the door and his brother rush in.

"Uh…normally when people come over they don't sneak in like this." I sigh.

The three nod their head and stare at him. "Sorry but we didn't really trust a person like you around our brother." Loz mumbles.

"Plus we don't like you." Yazoo says quickly.

"Well aren't you two blunt, now get out." I growl.

They huddle in a group then Kadaj turns around. "They didn't mean that! The truth is we don't have anywhere to go. My brother has the dorm keys put up and since he's out of it…we're kinda locked out." He pouts.

"Why come to me?" I ask.

"Because Cloud thinks you're a great guy." Yazoo says as he looks to me.

Loz starts to cry. "He said that you l-look out for everyone, that's the k-kind of heart you have." He sniffs loudly as Yazoo pats his back.

"And I'll believe that because my brother isn't a liar." Kadaj The three gave me a determined look.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "Fine just don't go touching stuff, I mean it!" the three cheer as I lead them out to Zack's room.

The other two rush into the room and marvel at the various items. Luckily the first week Zack had disappeared I'd clean the place up with Noctis's help. From the looks of the terrible two it wasn't gonna be clean long. Kadaj pushes the door shut and looks at me with a blank face.

"In the morning I want to talk about Cloud. I think were long overdue for this conversation."

"I'll be here." I reply

Unsure about what to say next Kadaj opens the door and joins his brothers. I shake my head returning to my own room shutting the door. As I lie down on the bed I close my eyes.

_I shouldn't have to do this alone, Zack where are you?_

* * *

*a quote from Zack to cloud in FF7.

Next time: Chapter 8: A Heart In Shambles.

With Lighting and Noctis on vacation Leon's gonna have to sort out his own stress. Cloud's still knocked out cold and a few visits from Tifa might explain why. But the three nurses might just have what he needs to wake him. Leon finally learns the connection between Cloud and Squall. Unfortunately for Leon if he tries to get close to the blond, it might lead to a pretty heated moment.


	9. Chapter 7: A Heart In Shambles

Title: This time it's different

Chapter 7: A Heart in Shambles.

Author: Jaehero

Pairings: LxC, RxS, Alot more to come!

Warnings: romance, humor, OOC-ness (I mean a lot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, nor any Final Fantasies and their characters.

Note: I am a new writer so feel free to help me along with grammar. You can tell me which direction I should steer the story, it helps me keep interest! Also thoughts are in italics! All thoughts in bold italics are his conscious~

* * *

It had been two months since I became president more or less. In Seifer's winning command he was also president. Seeing that he wanted all the power he could get, he allowed me to keep the title on one condition. It was that I report to him where I was during my absences. He may not be a person of interest anymore. But he was sure acting like one; he was so twitchy about what I was doing. Every time I'd make a move to meet up with Paine he or one of his flunkies was there waiting, watching, and listening. The bitter-sweet result from that was; Paine wasn't listening to a word I said unless I was in her class/ or club. I had one more month to wait and she made sure to avoid me until then. She was just as stubborn as Lulu which I had found out was indeed her mother.

_No outfit could hide genes._

Zack, Noctis and Lighting were still gone; the vacation had turned into reason of personal matters. Zack's disappearance was still a mystery to everyone. Last month he was marked as a missing person. Of course it made me worry, we were friends. Maybe not what people would call us on the outside? This goof ball had awakened a side of me that had long died when my brother disappeared. I wonder if it had anything to do with his plan. After Tidus left Zack's only goal was the diary, as it was for me. But the way he acted before he disappeared; more serious, skeptical, and even fearful. I know there's more too it then him wanting to help me. Now finding Zack was added to my list of side quests. Although I had no progress on my actual mission, I still got to see other things unfold.

I had actually gotten the serial-failer; Riku, to pass his mid-terms. It took a lot of late night study sessions and Sora's coaxing. It worked out both of us passing with one hundred percent. It was painful to keep watching the two making goo, goo eyes and suggestive looks. But it was better than Roxas tearing the dorm apart again. Riku and Sora were quite the noisy couple. It just surprised me how Roxas happened to be there each time. Luckily for those two, a sneaky red headed older brother wanted lift the curtain on the blind twosome known as Roxas and Axel.

_Nobody's as naive as Sora except his own family. _

With unmarked letters and a map Riku and Sora got Roxas and Axel together. Of course it was all Reno and Rude's handiwork but they decided not to take credit...this time. Cloud was still out cold and the three nurses still had their lips sealed. Despite that I still visit him every chance I got. Which was rare because everyone knew Squall and Cloud weren't buddy, buddy like that. I made that fact worse yelling at him in the hall like that. But even then, there felt like there was still hope for us in his sky blue eyes. Somehow I believe Cloud is a bigger key then Squall's diary. Eventually I had to cut the visits to none sense people were starting to notice. Even Riku was starting to get suspicious and he was spending most his time with Sora! But I had a good excuse thanks to Noctis. He did ask me to keep watch over Cloud. Luckily that little request was said in the ring and echoed through the crowds. Shuyin was nice enough to argue out the nonbelievers. This also made it hard since I had gangs of people waiting to confess their love to Squall or Cloud. Luckily the nurses were used to the crowds and requested a quiz on anatomy be given for each trespasser. Unfortunately people started getting very good at that.

_Even I'd ace it._

My visits were to be done in secret and only when Heart did the night shift. Good and evil were still students so they needed rest for their own classes. It was just last week when Sora saw me holding his hand. When he asked me if I liked Cloud I wanted to yell 'YES!' But not like this. Not when it's my brother that's at risk. I just told him I was checking for a pulse. When I got the impression he believed me, then I left. I've been spending most of my time in the library with Tifa and Aeris. Mostly Tifa though, Aeris was a bit much to handle. Even though I knew Tifa likes Cloud too, she was more modest about it unlike Aeris. I had to applaud myself for not telling her to just give up! The girl acts like a saint, but has the mind of a vixen. Luckily she works in the higher area of the library so seeing her was rare. Even though Tifa was my rival she was subtle about her feelings. I didn't mind that she likes him too, it was kinda nice. She notices the little things like how he chuckles when he nervous. Or how he puts his head down when he's thinking really hard about something. Tifa was a fountain of knowledge when it came to the shy blond. That was because later I found out they lived in the same orphanage. When she was seven she and her sister had been adopted. She thought she'd never see him again and the thought of being alone scared her. Her new family always scolded her or put her down. I've never been through anything like that. But some things you don't have to go through to guess how it feels. Of course it wouldn't be a good feeling. My classes had finished for the day and I knew there wasn't anyone waiting for me at home.

_How embarrassing to think I'm…lonely._

Riku was tied up with Sora lately. Reno with Rude doing whatever it is they do. Axel and Roxas had taken their private time to the shadows. Shuyin was with Lenne and I wasn't desperate enough to hang with teachers. Tifa was my only choice at the moment and I didn't mind it. It filled a gap between what I did and didn't know. Squall's courses, the student, his school itself, and Cloud.

I spent most of my time with Tifa, but Talking with her was very awkward. It was only the two of us for a while now. Yuffie had completed her work study and Fang had taken over Aeris's job. None the less she was still calm about it just being the two of us. But our meetings would have the occasional awkward pause. Just like today, it went on like that for the afternoon; the only thing we could have a decent conversation about was Cloud. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see we were both gaga over him. But Tifa's reason was a lot better than my own. Rounding the circular desk I saw her already with her nose in a book. I really didn't want to interrupt her so I decided to turn back and head home. Before I could turn I heard a book shut.

She closes her book looking straight at me. "I'm not scaring you away already, am I?" She asks.

"I'm terrified." I reply.

"Ah! Well then maybe you should leave before I terrorize the place then?"

I smile shaking my head a few times. "I'm kidding."

"I know...sorry I'm not good with joking around." She says sadly.

I raise an eyebrow as I walk into the office. "You could have fooled me then. I thought I was the one who sucked." I joke.

She smiles pointing to a seat. "So to what do I owe this visit?" She asks.

"It doesn't have to be the usual today."

"I like talking about Cloud, are you getting tired of it already?"

_Never._

"I thought it would only be polite to hear each other's stories."

She lightly gasps and turns around. "I don't know about that I don't even know you that well."

I wave a dismissive hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like you had too. I just wanted to give you a break to talk about whatever you want to...usually people say stuff about themselves. But it's college not high school I have to get to the times." I finish with a sigh.

"No your fine Squall, you go first ok?"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to it was just a suggestion and it looks like it was a bad one."

"Squall it's fine, you can go first." She says quickly.

Tifa grabs the book she was reading and heads over to the stacks and puts it away. The clock gave a few ticks and the room fell silent. I start to scoot up in my chair and rub the bridge of my nose. Her shuffling had gotten quieter and soon I heard soft footstep making their way in front of me. My hand soon stops as I heard the light creak of the chair in front of me. Her full brown eyes were locked on to me. Her left hand was cuffed to her right wrist as she rubs it. It wasn't the first time I saw her do that, but every time I asked about it she'd make sure to change the subject.

"Well it's your turn first right?" She asks as I nod.

I ran a hand through my hair running through possible scenarios. "Right so what do you want to know?" I sigh.

"I don't know I guess your story too, about how you first met Cloud?"

_I don't know how Squall met Cloud!_

"Nah, I already know that one let me see oh how about how you met Zack and Tidus! The whole school was talking about that for a month!" she exclaims.

_I didn't even notice either way I'm glad she changed topics...I wonder how I can get her to reveal Squall and Cloud's story?_

I explain the whole thing with me, Zack, and Tidus. She giggles as I go from the blitzball to Zack dragging me to the auditorium. I accidentally slipped up and told her about my first meeting with the trio of doom, also known as Jecht, Sephiroth and Seifer. She didn't show any signs of confusion which was good on my part. It seems those three already have that intimidating type of reputation here. I made sure I left out the whole I'm not Squall thing. Tifa is a nice person, but that doesn't mean she is a person I can trust so.

She bit the bottom of her lip in an unsure way. It made her look cute, but nothing like Cloud. The way he bites down and gives that sexy stare. It leaves me breathless.

"Right I did hear what I wanted; I guess it would only be fair to do the same."

The story deepened and almost forty mintues past in the empty office. Unlike her older sister who was a social butterfly, Tifa was shyer and often played alone. After her foster uncle tried to make a move on her she told. Of course her father believed her; the mother just thought she was lying on his brother. They divorced and the father had gained a drinking problem. Years later when she was fourteen, he almost hurt her. She ran away, and then she told me about her suicide attempt. 'I remember jumping' she told me and she was out for about a week. When she finally awoke she was in Clouds room and he was there with her smiling. He didn't say anything just leaning in and holding her tightly. I couldn't hide my jealous so I asked her to skip that part. He isn't just someone you can control, but I can't help it. I want Cloud to myself; I don't care for her girly would be dreams.

* * *

Then she began to talk about something she didn't mean to.

_But I won't let you change the situation this time._

She unintentionally sheds light on Cloud's condition and fueled my hate for Seifer that much more. She said she always use to play with this big clique. She admitted she knew of Cloud but didn't think much of him but a clingy kid. Wherever her clique went he wasn't far behind. One day her friends yelled at him and he ran off. The story made me feel numb and a part of me was starting to dislike Tifa. But I couldn't, I had also made my own mistake in the past. I left the library wandering unsure of what to do next. Her words still fresh in my head retelling her story.

_"It wasn't right then, maybe a few days later I cut them off. Of course they didn't care, they played without me. For once in my life I felt what Cloud felt…the immense loneliness. In my few days of solitude, I didn't want to be here anymore. No mother, no father, and no friends. A few weeks past and even Cloud disappeared. I knew no one needed me and at that time. I thought I was doing everyone a favor."_

I ran a hand through my hair taking a deep breath as I round a corner. The campus light emits a gentle glow leading the way down the sidewalks. Each step I took only made my heart thud harder, and soon a small pain was settling in my chest.

_"I ran to the edge of the mountains, and prayed hoping my real mother word heard my words. Then just as I closed my eyes, I heard his voice calling me. He said 'They didn't deserve you.' over and over. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I had treated him like some scrub and in the end it was his voice pulling me back."_

My hands weave in my hair gripping the sweaty locks. My heart still thudded on even faster, more powerful, and now the guilt was setting in. Even though this story had nothing to do with me, I was still thrown into the web. Squall dragged me back into this, Squall did this.

_"I followed his voice to an abandoned house. It was locked of course so I had to break the door down. He was lying on the ground malnourished; there was the black goo all over him. Even though I could still see his suffering he tried to mask it, to make me feel better."_

I shakily rub my scar recalling Tifa's finger caressing the wound. It was coincidence, fate, maybe even against odds. No matter what it was it happened. I have a scar that looks exactly like my brother's. I found myself questioning if it was for a reason. When I thought back on it, his face was so blank. It was more than just pushing me off the slide. The pain I felt at that moment he didn't care. I was so weak back then, I cried myself to sleep. I was a kid though and I had my big brother. Squall watched me sleep and I felt better. It wasn't even a few moments after that…or could it have been hours? The pain hit me and I woke instantly. Squall was pushing a wet cloth to my face. I could smell the fresh blood, I could taste it. But he told me the wound just reopened. I had gotten that scar falling off the slide at the playground. I can still hear his monotonous voice in my ears.

_"It got you pretty good didn't it?"_

But thinking back on it I swear, the scar didn't appear until I woke from that sleep.

_Why is he doing this?_

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

I stopped chewing the inside of my mouth and locked eyes with her. "Tifa, do you know what's going on with Cloud?" the question made her eyes widen.

She looked away giving a shakily sigh. "You remember when you lived in Nibelheim?" she asked.

_Squall was sent there when we were younger. I couldn't go because my asthma was too bad to be outside. What happened in Nibelheim?_

Tifa got up and poured a cup of hot tea, she handed me one, and sipped on her own. We sat there in silence as she fiddled with her cups handle.

I placed the full cup on the desk next to me. "I remember Nibelheim, but not Cloud or you. How do you know I was even there?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Of course you wouldn't remember it, you weren't there for long. You were rooming with me and my foster mom, Scarlet. We weren't on friendly terms at that time." She finished.

"So you trust me now?" I asked a bit confused.

She shook her head not bothering to look at me. "Spending this time with you shows me you aren't that terrible monster anymore."

_Squall a monster?_

"You and Seifer were buddies back then, and the town's troublemakers. You picked on any and everyone just for the fun of it, or at least Seifer did." She growled.

I gripped my jeans and slowly leaned back. The atmosphere was definitely getting thick and I could feel myself tensing up. I wanted to know more but at the same time I just wanted to confront Squall. I knew I had little choice in the matter. I hung my head low waiting for Tifa to continue her story. To my surprise she didn't, instead so stared down at his clenched knuckles on her knees. I cleared my throat but nothing happened, she was really lost in thought. The feeling of un-sureness started to settle in and I stood up. It must be painful for her to recall these things. Even worse to think you have one of the people who did it trying to be buddy, buddy with you. As I started to make my way out I felt her hand reached out and grabbed me. Her eyes were still forward but I could tell she was pleading for me to stay.

"Don't go." She whispered.

"I-I feel awkward being here."

"Then you should know how I felt every time you came in here. We understand each other now, so we can both get over this childish display."

She finally turned her head looking into my eyes. Her face with flush and tears were already threating to spill out. I can't leave her in this condition. that would destroy what image Squall already tried to remake. Here's the chance to prove to her my brother is no monster. He is secretive and quiet but here's not a monster. I retook my seat avoiding her sad gaze.

"Tifa, what happened back then, and what does it have to do with Cloud?" I asked hesitantly.

From the corner of my eye I could see her body twitch. "So, you forgot about that too?" she asked in disbelief.

Not wanting to draw any negative attention, I did the one thing I'm best at; lie.

"Of course I remember, why would you think I didn't? I think about it every night, I'm pathetic enough to even alter things." I covered my face with my hands suppressing the shiver that went up my spine. "I know my side of the story…but I'm done being selfish. Please Tifa tell me the truth, let me see what you saw through your eyes." I begged.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet." She takes my hands off my face. "Where should I start?" She mumbled.

"C...Loud" I suggested as my voice cracked. "What happened that day?"

She nodded her head getting up and walking into the back room. I could already really my body trembling as I waited. A part of me wanted to know but there was a part that already knew. Squall had done something unforgiveable, and Seifer was in on it too. It fueled my hate for the headstrong blond. Something wasn't right about it though. During the big fight it was Seifer who looked more horrified then anyone.

He was all questions and no answers; maybe that's what Zack meant about Seifer being a person of interest.

"He had to be locked away by Seifer's gang, you knew about it. He had in that house for a few weeks. He was surviving only the only thing he could find which were; Mako mushrooms." She mumbled.

I gripped the edge of my chair trying to process it all. Seifer was Squall's friend, Squall had picked on Cloud, and Nibelheim was more then he claimed. From what Squall's told me it was just a boring town, there were no other kids.

"The poisonous mushrooms hadn't killed him, but it should have. For next three years he spent his life in a coma." Tifa said trying not to cry.

My jaw dropped and I was too shocked to move. What Tifa had just implied was Squall and Seifer almost killed Cloud.

"He kept going as if nothing happened and went off to school. He wrote to me how he had met with you and Seifer again. Instinct told me to go find him and save him from you." She wipes her eyes and locks onto me.

"But he told me that wasn't necessary, you weren't that person anymore. He was telling the truth I see."

She smiled and as stand up making my way to the exit.

"SQUALL!" She yelled.

I turned back slowly seeing the young woman shakily trying to hold the cup steady.

"I'm angry you don't remember, maybe its best that way. This is our new start; we should keep the past where it belongs."

"Ti-Tifa, I have just one more question. What happened with Cloud when I got here?" I asked

She shook her head again picking up the cup she offered me. "I don't know what happened between you and Cloud at that time…I'm pretty sure you wrote it in your diary."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

I was lost and confused. At this point I didn't know what I wanted more. I was bent between a choice to help Cloud or to help my brother. I rubbed the scar on my face letting out a frustrated sigh.

_Was this his way of never forgetting? Without even knowing I was already in Squall's charade._

More darkness was emitting from Squall's past. No matter which direction I picked, in the center was that damn diary. I decide to take a visit to Cloud, hoping he would put me at ease. After countless visits it was easy to find Cloud's room. I pushed the door open stepping into the lighted room. But what I didn't expect was too see the blond packing his things. He froze the second he saw me.

"Cloud, are you alright?" I ask quickly.

He nods his head slowly as he walks a great distance around me. Then it hit me, Squall and Cloud were not on good terms. But maybe I can change that, I jog to his side helping him with his things.

"It's not safe to be out alone when you just recovered. Does anyone even know your leaving?" I ask concerned.

"Yes they do know I'm leaving and Why are you being so nice to me all a sudden?" he made a grab for his things but I firmly shook my head letting him know I wasn't going away. "The last thing I remember was you yelling at me because of your necklace. Now you're doing a complete 360, I thought..."

"Well don't think that, I never wanted you too.

We sat there in an a moment of silence. Then I decided I'd be man, in Squall's place. What's going on here has to stop. Ifana said all the words I needed to prove what I decided to do was logical.

"It's true I was being an ass the first time I met you, but not anymore. I don't know how but you changed me. I was the type of person who'd push everyone away, but not you."

Cloud lifts his head, his eyes glued to mine. "What do you mean by 'The first time I met you?' you weren't always like that."

_Who was Squall before?_

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He moves a little closer to me and my arms instinctively wrap around him. The bell rang and he let out a light gasp letting go. The loss of contact made me feel empty and cold. It was childish but I wanted him back in my arms. I didn't care who was looking, it would only make it better for me. Everyone would know he was with me. But with all he's been through the attention, questions, and accusations would be a burden. I could tell him...I could tell him.

_How do I say it?_

I grab his hand and guide him closer to me. Slowly i let him go afriad to look in his eyes.

"I was afraid of myself, since the first time I saw you I-I couldn't control myself. So I found a way distance myself from you." I ran a trembling hand though my hair. "I realize now that's impossible, Cloud I-"

He grabs both of my arms pulling them down as he leans into my chest. "Don't, please s-stop. Why are you doing this to me Squall?"

_Please don't say his name, only me Cloud please, only me!_

I shake my head taking a deep shaky breath. "Don't say my name...please."

He huffs and crosses his arms. "So now I can't even say your name?" he spat.

"It's not that…I'm ashamed. I've caused you so much trouble, I can't believe were even this close."

My mind went blank for moment. The blond shakes his head as he pushes past me. My heart starts to sink and I knew there wasn't anything I could say. I didn't really know what to do, to make him give me the chance he gave to Squall. Then something happened soft lips were moving on my own.

"Squall, we were this close before." He whispers.

"What made that change?"

Cloud sighs as he looks into my eyes. "I was gonna ask you the same thing, I guess that part of us changed." He whispers.

"I want that part of you back…it's selfish. But I don't care; since it's you I can't help it. You're all I can think about Cloud."

"Someone sounds obsessed."

I smirk taking a step toward him. "If that's what they call liking someone these days then, yes I am very obsessed." I chuckle.

I went into a daze as his arms went around my neck and his fingers wove in between my brown locks. My heart thumps faster and faster. So simply he had awakened the dormant feelings inside me. For the first time I felt another body against mine. The foreign movements petrify me. But for some reason it definitely awakened something in the blond.

Cloud's phone rings and he jumps. In a flustered panic he retrieves the item and answers it.

"Yes this is C-Cloud speaking...OH, Shuyin…Yes! I'm fine; I'm going on my way back right now. I'm sorry I was a bit busy." He flips the phone shut and smiles softly.

"So what now happens?" I ask.

"Shuyin and the others can't get in our dorm. For some reason my little brothers have my key. I have to get it back from them so they can have their own rooms back. Well I have to go, maybe we can finish where we left off another time."

_I knew they weren't roommates with Cloud! That brat just wanted to act like some macho brother._

"Cloud I know I was wrong for what I said, did and made you endures. I don't want us to be this wall anymore." He rolls his eyes trying to move forward but I block him with my arm. "This may sound strange coming from me but I want to leave what's in the past in the past."

He chuckles and looks me in the eyes. "Strange yes its strange hearing this from you. What do you really want from me Squall?" he asks.

"I want to fix this. Is that too much to ask? I was wrong; I know I'm wrong; I just want to make this right" Before I could finish running a hand through my hair he grasps it.

"What about Seifer, you're not gonna keep blaming me for the things he does just because he's my childhood friend?" Cloud asks.

I furrow my eyebrows trying to comprehend what Cloud had just told me. Seifer was also Cloud's friend, then why would he lock him away? I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to refrain from mentioning the things I heard from Tifa. Everything was already a big mess; pestering more into Squall's past would only make things worse.

"To tell the truth I only want two things Cloud. My um own secret and...And I definitely want what you were offering a few moments ago." I duck my head down.

I hesitantly lift my head to see him blushing beautifully.

"Um Squall?"

"Call me Leon…I don't even want to hear that name right now. At least this way I can at least feel like I-I'm not that person." I say hesitantly.

"Why Leon, that's a huge jump from Squall."

I smile showing him my nametag and he makes and 'O' with his mouth.

"Leonhart…it's been a while since I called you that." He mumbles.

I gulp closing my eyes. "Is that a No then?" I ask daring to open an eye.

He nods his head and smiles. Instantly I felt my stomach curl and my hopes deflate.

He stands on his tip toes matching our height. "Fine, are you happy Leon?" he asks.

Without an answer I lean down kissing him on the lips. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as he peered up from his bangs. I waited for a punch or even a kick to the nuts, but nothing happened. It just got really quiet and then I felt something on my lips. Coming out of my stupor I saw Cloud crimson red. He gave a nervous laugh as I pull him into an embrace and he shivers. For the first time since I came here something went right, and it wasn't just right. It was perfect, and I felt like I could live in this moment. His head shifts as he gazes into my eyes.

"L-Leon I-" I put a finger on his lips then put the same finger on my own.

"Shh don't speak."

He smiles and puts his arms around me. I froze as he nuzzles his head in between my chest and shoulder. My arms snake around his petite waist pulling him closer. He let out a shaky breath of warm air on my neck. I could feel his heart thumping furiously on my chest from the close contact. No matter if it was to pull away and get him closer; I couldn't move. It felt like I was under a spell. I tilt my head letting it rest in his hair. I breathed in, taking in the aroma of vanilla and cherry blossoms. It was too surreal and everything was happening so suddenly. That's what I've learn in the short amount of time I've spent at Garden University. What would the old me think of having someone so different from me captivate me? What would the old me think looking at me now? For me to have many friends, Laughing and even crushing on someone, I've thought about it the whole time. The warmth faded leaving a chilling sensation Cloud had let go of me.

"How about I come to see you later? A few days give or take; I know the nurses won't like me being out and about so soon." He jokes just as Heart pulls at one of his spikes.

"And you're darn right about that mister Strife. I hope you're taking him home mister Leonhart. I just about died hearing the message he left me." She huffs letting his hair go.

"He left you a message? Cloud I thought you said you told them?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "On the phone." He mumbles as he trots off.

Heart sighs raising an eye brow at Cloud. "Take him with you, and i mean all the way home."

"Of course."

"Oh and Squall I'll tell you later, a promise is a promise." Heart whispers.

I smile catching up to Cloud. "I changed my mind; Something's should just be left in the dark." I say in a happy tone.

Heart smiles giving me a nod of encouragement as she turns heel. Are eyes locked and I felt like I was drowning in the blue of his eyes. Are bodies started to draw closer and I felt my breathing speed up.

"No vigorous activity!" she yells.

We both blush and duck our head. Heart gives me a big smile as she retreats to her unit. Ten minutes had past and I'd already felt so close to Cloud. I couldn't stop thinking why he would come back to Squall so easily? It's obvious that Cloud likes him, but from the stories I've heard how can you come back like this?

_Maybe he's a masochist? I mean I wouldn't mind it; it does open up a few windows of opportun-_

"We're here." He announces stretching a bit. "Squ-Leon, are you alright?"

"YES! I-Im fine j-just in deep thought. I mean thanks for asking, sorry."

He chuckles giving me a kiss on the cheek as he opens the door. I bring a hand up awkwardly touch the spot he kissed me. I felt like it would out. Like I could undo the spell Squall put on him, on everyone.

"I'll meet you at your place." He whispers in my ear.

"You know where it is?" I ask quickly making him chuckle.

I blush as I turn my head already feeling the embarrassment kick in. "I mean I don't want you getting lost where no one can find you." I say clearing my throat.

"Well no one needs to worry about that. Who doesn't know where your dorm is? Zack invites the whole campus to his after fall party." Cloud sighs.

"Ah, this is my first time being his roommate so I didn't know. What's this after fall party?

I scratch the back of my head and Cloud blushes. "The party he throws after the fall dance every year. Will you not be going this year as well?"

"Will you?" I ask quickly.

"I-I dunno I guess I'll go if y-you do. W-well I'll see you later!" He stutters as he runs off.

I gave the ground a big smile, and then I jump in excitement giving a low 'yes!' as I made my way back to the dorm. Everything was starting to get better little by little. In my dorm mail box was a letter stating I'd been accepted into the drama club. I spent the rest of the night watching some late night TV shows. Four days had passed and I was still getting pestered by Cid and Vincent. Soon I would have to call Reno in and just have him take care of it. With no more classes to go to for the rest of the day, so I was alone in my dorm again. It was pretty quiet without Zack or Noctis. But I didn't mind the loneness, not for this day. This is the day I've been waiting for, the day he wanted to meet. All that was left was to wait until Cloud came. What he didn't know is I've dreamed of this moment, to have him all alone to myself like this. I sorta felt like a jerk letting him come over even though not even a few days ago he was hospitalized. But I didn't care because I wanted to see him even if he thought I was my brother. It still felt good having him utter those words. Those few moments outside the nurse's office felt like a secret bond. No matter how much time I spend away from him, those few moments I am with him overweighs that.

_Cloud...I think I might have fallen for you. I can't wait to see you. _

* * *

He had said ten but it had turned midnight and I was starting to give up hope. Maybe it was his way to have pay back for lashing out at him. My head was starting to hurt from all the scenarios that tried to fill my head during the wait.

_Guess I was expecting too much. _

As I made a move to turn the light off a few light taps hit the door. I ran to the door and took a deep breath as I open it. I deflate as Reno pushes past me and starts raiding the fridge.

"Uh that's Noctis's stuff. I don't think he'll react too nicely if he knew you were stealing his food." I snap in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry yo, but I need something to eat and if you and Cloud are going to make us be chaperones. I need to be well feed, right Rude?"

"Of course" Rude Adjusts his glasses and walks over to Reno to help carry the items.

Reno grabs a few more pops and closes the fridge with a smirk. "I hope you don't mind taking the fall, I am going into Zack's room after all. That's like taking a bullet to the head. Oh right we'll be in here night yo. See ya round Squally yo." He gives a two finger wave as he disappears behind the door.

Not even two seconds later, Cloud slowly makes his way in gently shutting the door. His eyes lock on to mine as the door clicks behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm late...you must have been angry?" He asks.

"First you pretend like we never had anything, then you distance yourself. I didn't want to be a remnant."

"Please don't think of me as that type of person. I'm different; I'll never be like that." I lick my lips releasing a shaky breath as I got closer to him. "You're the first person who's made me feel this way, and I barely know you."

He nods his head and steps back. "Your right, you don't know me Leon. Ever since last year you've changed."

"Probably I thought I wanted worthy of you." I mumble.

His hand went flat against my chest pushing me back slowly but surely. I faintly felt the door brush against me as we enter my room. He backs away again to pull my door shut and lock it.

I take a deep breath pulling him closer to me. "Do you know why I called you here?" he asks.

"No, why don't you tell me?" he replies in a husky voice.

"I need you to tell me everything, please. It doesn't have to be now but it has to be I want to get over what happened but I can't do that without you." I whisper into his ear.

The blonds hand drops as he looks away. "You had that chance remember then you left me for Rinoa. But lately you've got tired of her. I won't be your side fling, by now the whole school knows you hate me."

"Rinoa, the school I don't care they don't matter! They never mattered!" I grit out.

I felt a many things at that moment; relived, happy, and hurt. I couldn't believe my brother actually did have Cloud and pushed him off to the side. Would I be as bad as my brother if I picked up where he dropped him? No, I can't be. In not like him, I'll never be like him. I-my feelings are real; I'll never let him use Cloud again. I don't want it to be that way.

"Why? you know just as well as me. Why even dwell on these things."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and he pulls my hand down gently rubbing a finger down my scar. I had to suppress the shiver that followed as I grab his hand. He bit his bottom and looks up at me.

"Tifa got you pretty good didn't she?" He mumbles.

"Yeah it...She got me good." I say unsure.

"He pouts at my answers then nods his head. Fine…your last chance Sq-Leon. But no more lies, I only want the truth."

"What do you think I've been saying the whole time?" I ask.

He laughs grabbing ahold to my hand. "You're like a whole new person; I didn't expect you to even talk to me. After your aunt passed it's like you blamed the world." He says.

"You know about my aunt?" I ask.

Cloud start to fiddle with my shirt buttoning it back up. "Know what happened? I was there, in the car with the both of you. First we were all talking, then you were yelling, and it's a blur after that." He says softly.

"Well, I don't want you thinking about it. I'm sure Raine would be happy to know we both got out alive." I mumble in an uneasy tone.

_Cloud was there when Raine died? No wonder he's trying to avoid him. _

"I-I didn't mean to bring that up again. Please don't be upset." He begs.

I smirk as I pull him closer. "I don't want to see you upset, but since it was you that upset me. I think you need to take responsibility and make me feel better." I whisper into his ear.

His eyes were capturing me, and then swallowing me. I was trapped and this time. I knew I couldn't hold back. He smirks as he removes his shirt and tosses it to the ground. I felt another sting in my chest, this time it wasn't from excitement but more of realization. His soft fair skin I couldn't touch, those full pink lips I couldn't kiss. I wanted him and I knew I couldn't have him. But the fact that I did want him pushed me even more. For the first time since this charade had started I'd felt confident in something.

"What do you want?" he asks.

I lick my dry lips not wanting to hold back anymore. "Cloud, I want you." I growl in frustration.

The blond bites his bottom lip, and looks at me; his eyes filled with lust. "Then have me." He whispers as he climbs on top of me.

His hands were moving all over me and I could feel his thumping chest on mine. He was breathing heavily, moaning slowly and. If he meant to it awaken the beast in me it was definitely working. I flip us over feeling the slight bump against my chest. It was Griever, shining brightly around Cloud's neck. For some strange reason it turned me on even more. As I stare into his sky blue eyes trying to catch my breath, He moans. We hadn't even done anything and my body was already heavy, weak and trembling.

He smiles as his arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer. "Have me...Squall." He whispers.

_Squall...Squall?_

I gently remove his arms trying not to look into his eyes. But eventually I did, it couldn't be avoided. I was expecting to see shock, sadness, or even anger. But instead what I got confused me. He laughs as he picks up his stuff.

"We've never went that far before, are you really Squall?" He chuckles.

I didn't want to hear Squall's name. It's selfish but if there was anyone I'd want to reveal myself to it would be Cloud. I knew my options were limited, and the look on his face clearly said he wasn't kidding. If I was gonna trust him in this case then he would have to reveal him to me as well. I pull out Zack's phone to which Cloud raises a brow giving a confused look.

"I know I have no right to ask for you, but I need you in my equation."

"Are you asking me for my number?" he asks confusedly.

I rub the back of my neck. "It's more than that."

_Haven't I learned not to copy Laguna yet?_

"So it has to be Rinoa then? Fine I'll help you." He smiles as he stands up. "But you have to take care of me first."

I smile putting my arms around his waist. "It's not Rinoa and Deal"

He put his arms around me, tip toeing to my height and pressing his lips to mine. I kept leaning in for another one, and another. My arms crept around his waist pulling him closer. I grip his hips hoping to stop myself from griping him. It made me touches, rub and grab at him even more, his moans encouraging me to continue. Then just like that he pulls away and lies on the bed waiting, wanting and begging.

"I want to show you the real me so badly."

"The real you?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm not who you think I am."

"So" he breathes as he lays back. "Who are you?"

I could feel my heart speeding up as he drew closer to me. Then the door began to jiggle and we both jump. Cloud straightens himself as I scramble out of the bed and too the door.

_Way to kill the mood! Who could it be at this hour?_

Before I could even unlock the door it flung open and smacked me in the face. Riku marches in his frustration. it was soon turned to disbelief as he alters a scandalized look between the crimson blond and me. He wiggles his brows and gives me a grin.

"So that's why you didn't want to hang tonight. Damn...I knew you had the hots for him. There was no way, I mean everyone wants him!" Riku exclaims as the blond rolls his eyes.

"I am right here you know, and we didn't do anything he was showing me something." The blond mumbles shyly.

"Can I have a lesson too? I'll be as good or bad as you want me too." Riku purrs.

I roll my eyes placing a hand on my hip. "Don't you already have Sora?" I growl.

"Your right I should get him and make this night even better!" He exclaims.

Cloud covers his face as he turns away. I push Riku away harshly as he groans and mumbles something about sharing. In my haste a familiar phone falls out of my pocket. Riku wiggles out of my grasp picking it up. Giving a smirk he looks between Cloud and myself and hits the button on the old phone. The recording I'd gotten familiar with was now playing. What I didn't expect is for the two of them to flip out. I quickly grab the phone and turn it off. Riku ran a hand through his hair as he shakes his head. Cloud on the other hand just stood there stunned.

"Why do you have that recording?" Riku asks slowly.

"I want to put an end to all this! If I get that diary I can destroy it and start all over."

Riku shakes his head. "I thought we agreed not to bring that up." he says in shallow breaths.

"I want to put an end to it! Which is why I can't stop bringing it up. I have to until I know I'll never have to look back on it. If I take care of this I'll never have to look back on this; we'll never have too!" I half yell in frustration.

Cloud chuckles in disbelief. "So that's what this is about? I should have known."

"N-no, everything I said before was true! I-I just need to get this taken care of." I stutter.

I put a hand out to stop him put he just pushes it away. "Goodbye Squall." he huffs as he storms out slamming the door in the process.

Reno and Rude automatically pop out opening the door and going after the blond. Riku sighs taking a seat and putting his head in his hands. I felt sadness, distress and even loathing, but Riku wouldn't know. Cloud doesn't even know about me. Why should I get a chance to explode when I'm the one deceiving them all?

"I'm sorry man; I didn't mean to do that. I was just kidding around, you know that right? but when i heard that recording I-I...you're not mad are you?" He asks.

_I'm not even in the right to be angry._

"No, I'm the one everyone should be mad at. I said I wouldn't bring it up. I can't help it, my mind thinks the only way I can stop going on about it is to get my diary back." I say.

Riku runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Then I'll help you, it's the only way right?" he smiles.

"You don't have to do that, it's not your problem."

"But you're my friend, and if I was a real friend I would have helped you squash this a long time ago. Then you wouldn't have to feel caged when you see Terra, Paine and, Tsung."

"Tsung?" I ask as my jaw drops.

"Yeah he's the one who has the diary."

* * *

Next time-Chapter 8 Zack: Just when everything was starting to look up it the worst happens. Cloud probably hates him, Paine's acting weird, and Seifer's up to something! Lighting and Noctis's return doesn't make things any better. Of course with a plan Leon can pull everything together. But where's Zack when you need him?

As a heads up I'll be going back correcting the rest of my story when all the notes are clear you can expect an update!


	10. Mini series: Live At Your Campus

**Welcome, you've just stumbled upon a miniseries starring two students from rival school fort condor community college! Their goal is to spy on garden university finding out little things about their Blitzball team, homecoming, the dating scene, and various other spoilers. Everything will be recorded live and is intended for viewer to reporter suggestions. Some staff and students know about the show and will ask the viewers for help. If you have any suggestions for their requests leave a review or pm the producer! (that's me!) Join Jae and Hero as they try and get the scoop without getting caught! Maybe help them come up with things to ask the students too! this series is meant to affect the main story.**

Jae: Hello everyone, it's me Fort condors best and brightest news anchor! And here with me is my one of a kind cameraman Hero!

Hero: I really don't wanna be caught on this campus. I attend the community college in fort condor. These two campuses are like rivals.

Jae: Oh don't be a baby; we won't even take that long in this place. I bet they can't tell the difference between us and other students.

Hero: I reeeally hope your right.

Jae: Sometimes I can be, Get ready to roll camera.

Hero: Cameras rolling in three, two, oh the camera was already rolling.

Jae: HERO YOU IDO-

Hero: Camera is live and rolling.

Jae: Hello and thank you for joining me on another adventure on campus. This week: Garden University. We're going to be heading around seeing what the students are up too. I hope I blend in right, they look so mature. Ah, here's someone right now!

?: E-excuse me is this section blocked for a reason?

Jae: Yeah I'm interviewing students, I'm jae and hes hero! Who might you be?

*He smiles and looks down.*

?: I'm Cloud, are you a teacher or something?

Hero: She can't even use grammar right haha.

Jae: I'm working on it, and you're a total dou-

Hero: Still rolling.

Jae: I'm just on campus for a few interviews. Wanna be the first to go through the questions with me?

Cloud: Not interested.

Jae: How cold! But he's cute so ill forgive him.

Hero: Hes cute so I'll let him get away with murder nah, nah, blah!

Jae: And those eyes are like an ocean!

* * *

*A rowdy gang starts to make their way over.*

Hero: Hey a gangs coming this way!

Jae: Ah so many, Maybe this will give me better results. they all can't say no.

?: What's this barrier up for yo?

Hero: We're giving interviews to the most...popular students!

*Jae mouths don't lie and Hero shrugs.*

Jae: What are your names?

*They all smile and become bashful.*

?: Well I'm Reno, this is Rude, my bro Axel, and this here is Roxas His boy toy.

*Roxas rolls his eyes and steps forward.*

Roxas: If there's a camera don't record me. It might be taping the death of Reno...And I'm not his boy toy!

*Axel pulls the blond toward him making him blush.*

Axel: I'll be your boy toy.

Hero: Ehem, so what is it we do exactly?

Jae: Uhh...ah! Right, right sorry about that! summer semesters over and fall is starting how do you feel about that?

Hero: You don't even know what we are here for?

*Jae mouths quiet.*

Reno: Nothing really yo, we've been in classes this far the feelings neutral I guess.

Roxas: Anything else or are you just killing our time?

Jae: Tough crowd hehe, Hero do something please!

Hero: Umm I guess I wanna know who are taking to the fall dance?

*Reno and Rude give each other a small glance and blush.*

Rude: Of course I'll be taking Reno again this year as well.

Jae: What about you two, anyone special?

Roxas: When I think of someone I'll tell you.

*Axels jaw drops as they all ruin after the blond.*

* * *

Hero: That was quite lively.

Jae: Nice save partner, I think we should stick to that question! ah girls this time. excuse me ladies, can you answer a question for Me, just interviewing students. My names Jae he's Hero, what are yours?

Aeris: I'm Aeris, this is Rinoa and Sophie.

*Rinoa flips her hair and snorts.*

Rinoa: What can we help a nobody like you with?

Jae: A nobody? How rude, I don't even want to interview you three anymore!

Hero: Is this gonna end in a cat fight? If so tell me now so I can switch the film for my blog.

Jae: What? No! Keep it rolling, what kind of blog do you own for footage like that Anyway?

Hero: a man's blog.

Jae: HERO!

Hero: What?

Jae: A-anyway lets go.

*Sophie stops us smiling.*

Sophie: N-no need to rush off, Rinoa is just like that. You can ask us anything, just no beauty tips or to be in our group.

Jae: No matter how nice you say that, it's still rude.

Hero: Who are you ladies taking to the fall dance?

Jae: Hey, you can't do that I'm the-

*Rinoa squeals and pushes Sophie out of the way.*

Rinoa: Why didn't you say you were asking these types of questions? Squall, squall, and a million times SQUALL!

Hero: Wow, you sound really sure.

Rinoa: W-wait, did Squall do this? Who did he say he was taking?

Jae: Calm down lady, I havent even seen him yet. Psst Hero whose Squall?

*Hero shrugs.*

Jae: Ok looks like thats a mission for a different time. What about you two, anyone special?

Aeris: Cloud, I've seen the way he looks at me and I just know he's gonna ask me soon!

Hero: Cloud? He wasn't even interested in an interview.

Jae: Hero behave, What about you miss Sophie?

Sophie: Of course it's gonna be Tidus, I know he's gonna come back for me! Your viewers will see this right? Tidy-widy doesn't watch T.V if you have any way to find out let me know.

*She giggles As the three take off.*

* * *

Hero: Phew it's like being in the cheerleading committee again. All giggles and black mail.

Jae: You were in the prom committee.

Hero: What's the difference? Just giggles and swooning the whole time.

Jae: There's a total difference. Oh there time quite a few this time. Excuse me, I'm interviewing students for a one question survey.

Hero: Man you've changed that greeting quite a few times.

Jae: Im Jae this is Hero, what are your names?

?: I'm Riku, this is sor-sor aka my boyfriend, aka lover, aka-

?:I guess I have to finish this then, I'm Noctis, and this is Tifa, shuyin, Yuffie and fang." he finishes.

Jae: Such a big group, do you always travel like this?

Shuyin: Nah, we just had a class together.

Jae: How lucky for me, so my question is who are you taking to the fall dance?

*Riku puts his arms around Sora's waist.*

Riku: Isn't this one obvious?

Sora: R-riku!

*Yuffie rolls her eyes and Fang laughs.*

Yuffie: Pervert much? Geez keep it in your pants.

Riku: I do, how about you follow by example for once?

Yuffie: And molest Sora? I don't think I want to be looked down on by society.

Sora: He's not molesting me, he's my boyfriend!

Yuffie: And that's supposed to mean he's not a molestor?

*After a few minutes of bickering Noctis stops their argument.*

Jae: What about the rest of you?

Fang: Actually, me and Yuffie will be DJ-ing. As members of the newspaper club we also have to get the scoop on everything. If we are dancing it's hard to do that. doesn't this place remind you of high school a bit?

*Fang asks suddenly getting a round of head Nods.*

Hero: Fort Condor is like this too.

*Everyone glares at Hero and he hides behind the camera. He gives the signal to talk and Jae smiles.*

Jae: Ah right, what about the rest of you?

*Noctis and Tifa blush and look away.*

Both: It's undecided for now.

Jae: Aw maybe you two are a match made in heaven?

Noctis: I have someone else in mind.

Tifa: As do I.

Fang: Aren't you two just a fairy tale couple.

*Tifa and Noctis give a dark glare but sigh not wanting to argue.*

Hero: To be in love like that, all the blushing and secret thoughts. What about you too, are you two heading together?

Rikku: EW NO! he's my cousin!

Shuyin: PLEASE dont not suggest that again. by the way Noc and Tif Jinx! and I'm taking my baby Lenne.

Noctis: Your teacher? Isn't that like wrong?

Riku: I-thats against the rules isn't it? They can't can they?

Rikku: You can't?

Hero: How about we do a survey and ask our viewers if it's ok.

Rikku: Do you all think students and teachers should or shouldn't dance together?

Shuyin: We're like all the same age; I don't think it should matter!

Jae: I mean that is kind of a rule breaker. But some of you are the same age as the professors here. But rules are rules you can't break them.

Rikku& Shuyin: Or can we?

*Jae raises an eye to the camera and watches the group leave.*

* * *

Hero: Whew, this is turning into such a busy day. Hmm? Ah three more students.

Jae: Excuse me I'm interviewing students, my name is Jae and this here is Hero!

?: Why should we care? Do you even have a permit to be doing this?

Hero: Ahhh...your blunt aren't you? We have enough to get a few answers and run if I need too.

Seifer: So in legal terms that's a no right? Don't worry I'm not gonna rat you out. But you need to go, me Raijin and Fujin monitor this side of the campus.

Jae: W-wait before I go can you three answer my ONE question?

Fujin: LEAVE.

Hero: NO.

Jae: Hero don't anger her!

Raijin: Wait, it's just one question ey? We got time don't we Seifer?

Fujin: WELL?

Hero: YEAH. WELL?

*Fujin glares at him and Seifer gives an amused chuckle.*

Seifer: I guess so, why not. So what's your little question?

Jae: Who are you taking to other fall dance?

Seifer: Dance, What a common question. You should be asking what we should be doing with this mascot.

*Seifer lifts up a cage with a baby condor.*

Hero: Katie condor!

Seifer: Pretty good guess, I'm surprised you two know this sorry excuse for a mascot.

Jae: Yeah...

Hero: This is bad.

Fujin: WHY?

Jae: W-we don't have an answer he...hehe?

Hero: SORRY.

*Fujin kicks Hero and he scrambles getting up.*

Hero: The heck lady?

Fujin: Don't mock me.

Hero: Uuhh...you speak normal?

Fujin: DUH.

Raijin: This is going to TVland ey? Then you should ask your views you know?

Seifer: What a great suggestion, we'll be waiting for an answer. Now then I suggest you take your stuff and go; before it's my stuff.

* * *

*The two take off to the other side of the campus.*

?: Hey you two, why are you here?

Hero: Are you serious?

? : No I'm Paine.

Jae: Shh Hero this may work out, excuse me we are just doing walking surveys for the student body.

Paine: Well I need suggestions for a good play. In blunt times they have started FTP flop over the years. I feel like pulling my hair out.

*Jae turns to Hero and mouths 'that was easy'. Jae turns to the camera with a determined face.*

Jae: The play is coming up but Paine is stressing, She hasn't even picked anything for her club to perform.

Paine: Please tell me you guys have something?

Jae: She really doesn't want this to flop again.

Paine: I HEARD THAT YOU BRAT!

Hero: Yikes! R-right, as a specially appointed secretary you can pm me your suggestions and ill give them to Paine.

Paine: Don't tell anyone I came here for help.

Jae: Course not.

Paine: Good, now get off my side of the campus. Don't come back until you have a proper suggestion.

Hero: Mother of bi-polar.

* * *

*A blond teacher with a cig in his mouth runs after a crowd of students. He soon stops and catches a glimpse of Jae and Hero.*

Cid H: Th' hell s' goin' on here?

Jae: We're taking tally for the fall dance.

Cid H: Th' dance? $%# homecomin' is firs' not yer dance. Yer suppose t' be askin bout school spirit!

Jae: Shoot, I forgot about homecoming. Right, so is Garden doing anything new this year?

Cid H: Nah, th' only thing different s' our school colors.

Hero: They can change those? I don't even remember what it was before.

Jae: So what are the new colors?

Cid H: Uhh, don remember. Hey how bout ya do a survey n' see what the kids think?

Jae: Uhhh, we can ask our viewers too! Alrighty seems like we got a lot today!

Hero: We're not really gonna do anything about our mascot?

Jae: We weren't sent here to save the school. Besides, did you see the way he snarled at me? If you want the condor, go get the condor.

Hero: I say we take something too, it is homecoming!

Jae: why not? Let's see what our viewers can help us out with!

* * *

_Jae and Hero's help us list, to our precious viewers:_

**Sophie wants to know if Tidus should return? (Hero: Who is Tidus?)**

**Shuyin and Rikku wanna know if student-teacher dancing should be ok? (Hero: That's a hard one.)**

**Seifer and his gang want to know what to do to fort condors mascot? (Hero: just tell him to return it!)**

**Paine wants suggestions on good plays? (Hero: so much drama for the drama teach.)**

**Cid H. Wants to know what the new school colors should be? (Hero: Why'd he change them?)**

**Finally we want to know how we can get play back on them? (Hero: Let's steal their mascot!)**

Jae:Those are really good questions and only our viewers have the answers! Until next time, keep watching to see what else is happening live at your campus! See you next time!

Hero: What happens if no one answers?

Jae: They won't get an update, we can't return to that campus empty handed. Plus you and that dumb condor almost got us caught Hero.

Hero: But it's our mascot though.


End file.
